The Prophecy of Genbu
by Celena2
Summary: COMPLETE For 200 years, Genbu searched for a miko that wouldn't disappoint him. Now he has found her and brought her to the world of the book. Set five years before the events in Fushigi Yuugi, follow her story until she meets the miko of Suzaku and Seiry
1. A New Priestess is Chosen

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA due to the following:

-Coarse language

-Allusions to rape and sexual scenes in future chapters

-Homosexual relations

-Violence

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit.

**Summary**: After Okuda Takiko failed to complete the summoning and use her third wish because of her father's actions, Genbu became furious. Deciding that his past warriors and miko weren't enough, he set out to find a new priestess and a new team. Bestowing upon the warriors new abilities and allowing some to keep their old, he finally found the one her was looking for after nearly 200 years of searching. Now, Cassandra Terry, a young girl from America that has been uprooted to Morioka in Japan near…Genbu's grotto. Just as that place was where the first Genbu no Miko was summoned; now the second has arrived as well. Now in the book world with a new team of Seishi warriors, Cassandra must find the courage within herself to finish what Takiko began. But…can she do it when there are things such as dead warriors, Nakago, and future miko to contend with? And so the story unfolds.

Finally, as a note…

**THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU!  
**

Now that I have _that _out of my system, let me explain. This story is set in modern world time 2 years before Miaka and Yui are summoned, which is about five years in the book world. It's about a new team of Genbu warriors that I created myself. Now, I wrote this before Genbu Kaiden was released, so this will be different from that story. This is why I pointed out that this story is AU. It is written by a person who has seen the anime, OAV's, and read the manga of Fushigi Yuugi and the first volume of Genbu Kaiden. So, I shall be messing with the plotline a little bit, but nothing too drastic, this story mainly focuses on my team. If this is not to your liking though, I suggest you leave. Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive and doesn't degrade the way I write. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A New Priestess is Chosen**

"Everything has a beginning and everything has an end. This is true for all things. Such is the fate of mortals. And as she once said…we are the ones who orchestrate our lives, be we mortal or god."

The black-haired deity took the time to study his observation orb for a moment and then shifted his gaze to the chart near him. It depicted his seven stars, along with those of his rivals and competitors. They were not only his seven stars in the northern part of the chart, they were his celestial warriors. Pale, glowing fingers trailed over the chart with a thoughtful expression. Long, narrow, and calculating black eyes studied the patterns and he sighed.

"As it all began with Okuda Takiko, it did not end with her. She failed in her summoning and forced me to select a new miko. One that could complete the summons and resist being devoured by me. That she died before she could make her final wish was…unforgivable," he growled and then turned back to his observation orb. His expression softened just a moment. "Five years ago she appeared in this world and yet her mission is not complete. She has gathered the Seven Stars of Genbu and still she has not attempted to summon me. Perhaps she knows the dice that have been thrown against her and knows that if she does indeed summon me…she shall have to leave them behind for good."

The god of the North, Genbu, waved his hand over the orb and it presented him with an image. It was of a young woman around nineteen years of age laughing with a raven-haired man next to her. Behind them, scowling in disapproval, but eyes showing deep love and care, stood a man just beginning to show the signs of aging. Silver eyes appeared tired, but there was still the spark of youth in them. The image moved over five other forms, two which were entwined in each other's embrace and the other three deep in conversation.

"Still, I have never seen those men so happy. Perhaps it is best that she remains here for now. At least until Seiryu and Suzaku summon their miko to our world. She may be needed to clean up the mess afterwards," he said and chuckled. "I can still remember the first day she arrived. Cassandra…"

It had all started five years ago in the book known as the Universe of the Four Gods. Well, it had been five years in the book's time, but it had only been little more than two years in the reality where the miko were chosen. It was before the summons of Yuki Miaka and Hondo Yui but after the departures of Suzuno and Takiko. Dissatisfied with the performance of his miko, Genbu set out to choose new Seishi and bestow new powers to some and keep the old power of others. He also needed a new miko and chose to look for someone…special. Someone who stood out. Genbu's search bore him results after almost 200 years in the book world. What he found even he did not realize until he summoned her. It was a young woman by the name of Cassandra Terry. Only fourteen years of age, she and her family had been uprooted from their home in America and placed in Morioka in Japan. She had stumbled upon the book one day in her father's library after studying her Japanese lessons. Little did she know that her life was about to change forever.

"Cassandra! What are you doing?"

An older man with shoulder-length, graying tawny hair stood in the doorway of the library. The teenage girl in question snatched her hand back from the shelves sheepishly and looked at the ground. Cassandra knew better than to be in her father's library, but she just couldn't help herself. There were so many interesting books in the room and she loved them all. Light green eyes flecked with brown looked sheepishly up at her father and she gave him a charming smile that didn't fool her father a bit. He knew her too well.

"Papa, I was only looking for a book to read," she answered in English and he shook his head.

"Cass, has it not yet occurred to you that we're not in America any longer? You must continue to practice your Japanese," he said as he approached the shelf to see that nothing was disturbed. "I can't have my daughter so stubbornly cling to those filthy American ways."

The girl's heart dropped in her chest. Cassandra bowed her head to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists behind her back, hiding the book that she had taken from the shelf. It served him right. The girl's anger was great and she didn't even want to look into her father's eyes. Just his words made her angry.

"And have you forgotten, father, that you're American?" she screamed before running from the room.

Indeed, it often appeared that her father had forgotten everything of their American heritage. Neither of her parents nor her brother was Japanese, but the company her father worked for had uprooted their entire family and brought them overseas. Although Cassandra wasn't all that close to her father, she resented him greatly for letting their family move from one country to the other. Besides, her mother was always away and her brother…her beloved brother Matthew had already moved out and had a life of his own. He was the only one that Cass felt she could count on and she sniffled. Japan was all right, but it wasn't America. It wasn't her home. Closing and locking the door to her bedroom, Cass flopped onto her bed now clutching the book she'd taken from her father's library. It had drawn her to it somehow. A haze of silver light with black at the edges had emerged from the book and for some reason she could have sworn she saw a tortoise with serpents on its back. The book was old and worn with a battered red cover and she opened it carefully.

"Now, let's see what you are…"

Cassandra looked at the title and frowned. _The Four Gods of Heaven and Earth? I've never heard of it…_she thought and opened the book. The pages were old and she handled them carefully.

"This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven Seishi of Genbu and acquired the power to make every wish come true…"

The familiar words rolled off her tongue as though they'd been spoken before. When she finished the introduction, Cassandra gasped as that same silver and black light emerged from the book and wrapped around her. A swooping sensation was felt in her stomach and she cried out as the light engulfed her completely. Squeezing her eyes closed, the teen felt as though she was suddenly falling and wasn't going to stop. All of a sudden, Cass connected with solid ground and yelped in pain. She'd landed on her ankle wrong and now it was throbbing in agony. Gripping the bruised area, she struggled to sit up and began to look around. She knew at once she was no longer in her room nor did she have her father's book.

"But where am I now…?" she asked and looked around.

It appeared to her that she'd landed in an area that was lush with farmland. Cassandra gazed at the meager crops. Most of the farms didn't have that much for land but her eyes were drawn to one about a mile down the road. It was lush and the crops stretched for what seemed miles. Although the house was small, there was movement there and her heart started to pound.

"Something's telling me to go there…" she muttered and then her stomach rumbled and she laughed in embarrassment, blushing slightly. "Guess that solves that mystery!"

Despite her laughter, Cass was terrified. How had she ended up here? Where was her family, her home? Grasping a boulder for support, Cass pulled herself into a sitting position, her arms and legs trembling. A wince came to her features and she mewled as she looked around for any sign of people. It was so hard to stand, but Cass forced herself to do so.

Meanwhile, in the heavens, the black-haired deity known as Genbu looked down on the young woman through his observation orb. _She has heeded my summons. Perhaps now I shall find a miko worthy of my name. _Genbu had been enraged that the first miko he'd chosen, Okuda Takiko, had not possessed a will strong enough to prevent her from being devoured by him. And then her father had to interfere and kill her before her final wish was made! His hope was that this one would be strong of heart and mind. All in all, a worthier priestess than Takiko. _Cassandra…let's hope that you don't disappoint._

Cass began to struggle to get down the road, limping on her bad ankle. The pain was intense and it stabbed at her entire leg and lower body. With each step, she fought the urge to scream in pain. No matter how hard she tried though, small cries escaped her as she walked. She wouldn't be deterred from her destination though and continued on. After what seemed like ages, Cass felt as though she couldn't take another step and swayed on the spot. Reaching out for the nearest tree or something, Cass stumbled and leaned against it, taking her weight off her leg.

"Wow, that's a bad injury."

Immediately she turned to where the voice had come from. Standing before her was a broad-shouldered youth with jet-black hair and a pair of eyes that matched the hunter green shirt he was wearing. Cassandra opened her mouth to answer, swayed, and finally passed out from the excruciating pain. The youth caught her in his arms and looked at her leg.

"She must have hurt herself back there. Why was she…?" he turned his gaze to the farm nearby. "Oh, I see. Well, since she was headed that way I may as well take her home to the family."

He scooped Cassandra up into his arms and carried her bridal-style down the road. What bothered him though was her strange clothing. The 15-year-old male had never seen anything like it in his entire life. It was too strange to be even that of a foreigner and that had him worried.

"She's no ordinary foreigner that's for sure," he muttered as he walked up the long dirt road and into the small house. "Hey, Ma, break out the bandages, we got us a guest!"

A woman with the same colored eyes as her son and graying black hair appeared in the entryway. "Oh Chun, what happened to her?"

"She damaged her ankle about a mile down the road and was headed this way when I found her. Passed out cold from the looks of it," he explained as he brought the girl deeper into the house. "Little fool was trying to walk on this thing. It was a good thing I happened along."

Laying Cass down on the bed, the young man proceeded to roll up the pant leg of her jeans.

"What odd clothing…"

"I noticed that, Ma. Could you bring me my medicine basket, please? I need to treat this right away before it gets infected," he said and hissed when he saw the bruised and bloody area.

Nodding, she departed and Chun began to feel Cassandra's ankle. _That's good, no bones out of place. Just swollen, a bit sprained, and cut up. Nothing that a good cleaning can't help. _Glancing up at her features, he had to admit that she was pretty. Before she fainted, he'd noticed that her eyes had been a light green that reminded him of corn stalks, framed by lush lashes. Tawny golden-brown hair fanned around her shoulders and back, framing her head like a halo. She wasn't overly tall either, around 5'6" or so. He swallowed audibly.

"Chun!"

"AGH!" he yelped and jumped a mile. "Mika! What in the world are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Why are you staring at that pretty girl, Chun? You're not doing anything…" the 7-year-old looked around and moved closer to her brother before whispering. "_Naughty _are you?"

"Uh…" Chun trailed off and sweat dropped. "Mika, I don't know where you heard that from and frankly, I don't want to know. Where's Ma?"

"Right here. Now Mika, be a good girl and run along. Your brother's going to be busy for a while," Heng Mae walked back into the room carrying bandages, water, and a large, covered basket.

"Thanks, Ma."

Without waiting a moment longer, Chun began to patch up the young woman's ankle. In his hands the plants almost seemed to glow and when applied, the wound slowly began to heal before their very eyes. It was still healing when Chun wrapped the final bandages around her ankle and they left Cassandra to rest. She slept for two days before several things woke her. The first was the nagging in her bladder, the second was that her stomach felt as though it was caving in, and the third was that she felt a strong hand on her forehead. Groaning softly as the room swam into focus, Cassandra attempted to sit up, but a second hand held her still and gently pressed her back down onto the bed.

"Don't move you're still not completely out of the woods yet."

"Who are you? And…where am I?"

"My name is Heng Chun and this is my home."

"Thank you," she said and managed to finally get a good look at the other. "I really don't know what I would have done otherwise. You saved me, I'm very grateful for that."

"Think nothing of it," he answered and settled into the chair next to the bed. "What's your name?"

"Cassandra. Cassandra Terry."

"Odd name…odd clothes too."

"I can't help it, I'm not from here. Where is 'here' anyway?"

"This is Hokkan. It's a country that's at the northernmost part of our world. We're bordered by the countries known as Kutou, Konan, and Sairou. This is a farming village near the eastern border."

"Hokkan?"

"Yep."

"Oh no…I'm in another country!" she groaned. "This isn't where I come from at all. I've never even heard of any of those countries! Oh now I wish I'd never opened that stupid Four Gods book!"

Chun raised his eyebrow but smiled. "Calm down, don't worry. We'll take good care of you while you're healing."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a burden to your family," she apologized and looked away.

"It's not a burden at all. You've overexerted yourself so now you need to rest Cassandra. Don't worry about a thing," he reassured her as his mother walked in with a tray of food.

"I brought something for the young lady to eat. Are you hungry dear?" she asked and set down the tray.

"All right! Food!" he cheered and then whined as he was smacked over the head. "Itai! Pop, what was that for?"

"That food is for our guest, young man. If you're so hungry, put those talents of yours to use and help your mother with dinner," the elder male said sternly, raising an eyebrow at Chun.

"Aw, Pop," he muttered and slouched off.

Cassandra's eyes were wide with confusion and then she covered her mouth with her hand. Suppressing her laughter proved futile and she burst into bright, happy giggles. It surprised Mae and her husband, Kengo. Laughter softened her features and made Cass' eyes brighten. Her shoulders shook and the teen wiped her eyes. It was just so funny to see Chun chastised like that. Smiling, Mae headed for the door with her husband at her side.

"Eat up dear; you'll need your strength."

"Thank you so very much," she gasped as she finally managed to stifle her giggles.

Mae and Kengo departed, leaving Cassandra alone with her thoughts. Picking carefully at the bread and stew, she began to wonder if her mother or father were missing her. Or even if her older brother had stopped by and noticed that she wasn't there. _They probably don't even care. And Matthew's so busy with his new life here that he hasn't had time to visit. He's moved on…_she thought bitterly. Cass sighed as she ate carefully and then tried to get to her feet to return the tray to the kitchen. Just as she managed to stand, the tray and the dishes clattered to the floor and she yelped wildly. White spots flashed before her eyes as she clung to a table and tried to get up again. The crash had startled Chun and he immediately raced into her room. When he saw what she was trying to do, he scooped up the tray and set it and the dishes aside with a frown. Then, he went over and tried to pick Cass up.

"No!" she pushed his hand away and tried to get to her feet. "I can do it myself. …I don't want to burden your family…"

"Cassandra…"

He reached out once more but stopped himself from helping her. For a few moments, all he could do was watch Cass try and pick herself up. He could see the obvious pain it caused in her features and the way she struggled even to stand. _Why do I care so much? I just met her. But perhaps…if she's the one…then maybe my caring just kind of feels right._ Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and knelt down beside her where she'd once more fallen.

"Now listen, I'm carrying you so you can keep weight off of that ankle. Don't be an idiot, Cassandra; you know you can't stand on that leg!" Chun barked and scooped her up.

"Don't call me an idiot! Put me down right now, I mean it!"

"No! Stop squirming and shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! Chun, I don't need you to carry me! Put me down, you big palooka!"

She began to swear colorfully in English and Chun almost dropped her from the shock. _That's no language I've ever heard before in my life. She really is the one, I know it. _He yelped and then fell backwards as Cass hit him over the head. Thankfully they managed to land rather awkwardly on the bed. Cass jarred her ankle and howled painfully.

"You little…why'd you hafta go and hit me for?" Chun whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you not to help me! I don't want you to go out of your way for me, I'm not worth it!"

"And I told you that I was going to help you no matter what you said. You're hurt," he said in a softer tone and gazed at Cassandra steadily. "Please, let me help you. I…I'm worried about you."

She just stared at him at first as his words sank in. It was so hard for her to believe that someone actually wanted to help her. It was apparent that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and she sighed. Something about his earnestness and his jade green eyes made her soften. Blowing bangs out of her eyes with resignation, she reached up and cuffed him lightly on the head.

"All right. Now please get off, you're hurting my leg," she said with a small smile and chuckle.

"Oh! Gomen," he apologized and slid down and off the bed. "Arigato…for letting me help you. I mean…well…ack, I'm leaving now! Don't get out of that bed for nothing!"

He hurried off and grabbed the tray before he disappeared from the room. That left Cass feeling more than a little confused at his actions. Shrugging, she tried to remember what it was that she'd read in the book before she came here. But for the life of her, she just couldn't remember what it was. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her parents. _Chun's parents are so nice. I wish mine were like that_; she thought and clenched her hands into fists to try and stop them from trembling. Loneliness, confusion, and fear finally won over her and Cassandra covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed. Terror gripped icily at her heart. She began to wonder if she'd ever see her parents or her home again. Even though she tried to hide her tears, they could still be heard by Chun, who was standing outside Cass' door. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen to face his parents. Mae and Kengo were sitting at the table, both looking worried as their son approached. His expression belied his fifteen years and he sighed.

"I'm taking her to the capital. She deserves the right to know why she's here," he said and sat. "She's the one, I'm sure of it. Those clothes, her appearance, her language…"

"No! Chun, you can't go! And look what happened to the former Genbu no Miko! How could you put that poor girl through that?" Mae wailed, careful to keep her voice down. "Takiko-sama was killed as a result, and you could both die in this venture as well!"

"Ma…" Chun said gently. "I am one of the Genbu Seishi. We knew this day would come. It's my sacred duty to protect my miko, as the warrior Iname. Besides…she needs me. She's alone and scared and she's going to need a friendly face by her side. Ma, I want to go. Cassandra's even younger than I am, younger than Takiko-sama was, and she'll need all of the protection she can get. I will start out in the morning."

Kengo looked at his son with pride. He knew from the day his son was born that Chun would eventually leave them and take his place as the Genbu warrior, Iname. It had been foretold that a new miko would be chosen and it was his son's duty to protect and if need be, die, for her. Even though Chun's touch with plants made the soil on their farm lush and able to bear crops for years on end, he knew it was time to let him go. Finally, he gave his nod of approval, graying brown hair falling over tired brown eyes and rose to his feet. Mae sniffed and dabbed her eyes as Kengo left the room. He returned moments later with a long box in his hands. Placing it on the table, he looked at his son.

"Chun…Iname…this was mine a long ways back and was given to me by my father. My father in turn received it from his and it has been in our family for generations. You're a man now and I want you to have this for your journey," he said quietly.

Lifting the lid, a long pole arm was revealed. It was about six feet in length capped by 12 inches of blade. The pole was made of teak, polished and sturdy. The blade itself was gleaming silver steel with blue flame in the metal. It marked it as high quality. Speechless, Chun lifted the weapon from the box and balanced it on one finger. Despite its age, it balanced perfectly and was in prime condition for wielding, that much was certain.

"Pop…it's perfect. But, I don't know how to use something like this," he whispered.

"Oh yes you do. I've seen you 'attacking' a sack of grain with a staff for ages. Now, if you're going to the capital, and with a young woman besides, you've got to be able to defend her honor. Mae will make sure you have everything you need, but you're the one who's got to tell her why you're leaving. Go on," he urged. "But don't tell her who she is just yet."

"Yes sir," he replied and laid the glaive back into the box before heading towards the door. "And Pop?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

Waving his son off, Kengo went to the stable to groom a pair of mounts for their journey. He was sad to see Chun go, but he knew that it was a part of fate's plans. _And the great god, Genbu's. _Once he was finished with the grooming, the man walked out and gazed up at the stars as they winked and shone in the pitch-black sky. A wave of nostalgia washed over him and he sighed.

"Great Genbu, please keep my son and your miko safe. Watch over them when I cannot, I beseech you. And may their journey bring them the happiness they both so richly deserve."

Chun walked down the hall and knocked light on Cassandra's door. She looked up and quickly wiped away her tear stains on her cheeks before answering. When he walked in, she felt her heart tighten. Seeing him only reminded her that she was in a strange new place, relying on people she barely even knew. Once Chun settled on the edge of her bed, Cassandra threw herself forward and hugged him tightly. This startled the raven-haired youth, but he quickly embraced her, sensing her need for comfort and reassurance.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" he asked with light-heartedness and a gentle smile.

"I've been doing some thinking and I want to say thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along," she whispered, her words muffled in his chest. "It means so much…you helping me like you have."

"Well, I'm going to be helping you even more from now on," he promised, remembering who she was. "I'm going to start by taking you to the capital and I'd like it if you'd call me Iname."

"Iname?"

"It's a nickname of mine. Please?"

A little confused, but eager to keep his friendship, she nodded. "Why are we going to the capital, Iname?"

"I think you'll be able to find your answers there. The ones as to why you're here and what exactly happened. We leave first thing in the morning. Don't worry, Cassandra, I'll be there to protect you."

The sincerity in Iname's eyes and words was enough to convince Cassandra. _No matter what happens, I know he'll keep his word_, she thought and released him. She wiped her eyes again and gave Iname a small smile. Patting her knee, he rose to his feet and departed. Most of the household managed little sleep that night, knowing what awaited them all in the morning. The next morning, Mae cried as she made sure their packs were stocked well and made sure Iname re-bandaged Cassandra's ankle. Both teens were wrapped in warm clothes; two horses were carrying a few sacks and one had Iname's glaive attached to the saddle so it would be in easy reach. Cass was even wearing something of Mae's: a long black coat with silver fastenings and silver rabbit fur along the collar and sleeve cuffs. She thanked the older woman numerous times from her perch on her horse, her ankle still in bandages. Cass had protested at being lifted and carried so much, insisting that she was fine, but Iname wasn't taking any chances. He was bound and determined to make sure that the ride to the capital was comfortable for them both.

"Thanks Ma, Pop," Iname said and hugged them both, also wearing a thick black coat and other warm clothing. He knelt down and hugged his sister tenderly. "See you, Mika."

"Bye big brother. Take care of your horse, don't forget," the child said solemnly, not fully understanding why her brother was leaving.

"I won't forget."

Mika nodded and Iname rose to clasp hands with his father one more time. After a brief moment, he climbed onto the horse. Settling himself behind Cassandra, he made sure their second mount's lead was secure, clicked his tongue, and they started off. Turning, they both waved until the farm was out of sight. Neither knew where their journey would take them, but both were eager for it to begin.

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Want to roast me in the fiery pits of hell? Well, then let me know! This story is currently un-beta'd, so if someone thinks my grammar and such is rather awkward at moments, then please let me know, I'd be happy to change it. Remember: reviews constructive or criticizing are most welcome and keep the Ree happy and writing. Ja ne for now.


	2. The Gaze of Sorrow

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Gaze of Sorrow**

Cassandra and Iname rode over rocky and barren territory on their way towards the capital. Snow was falling frequently and they often took shelter in a local inn when night came or if the option wasn't available, a local home where Iname used his powers to help the family in exchange for the shelter. As the days passed, they began to get to know each other more. They talked about their families, childhoods, dreams, anything they could think of. Most of the time Cass confused Iname beyond belief, but he went along with her to make sure she didn't suspect anything. He hadn't found the courage to tell her the reason he was bringing her to see the Emperor, a man called Tokoyami. Iname knew the time was drawing near; he would have to tell her. The question was: how? The answer came in the form of a man called Dong Jia in a small hunting village near the sea. When the pair arrived, Iname immediately felt uneasy. Cassandra's ankle had healed and while she did ride on the second horse once in a while, she preferred to ride with him. This was one of those times she was sitting sideways in the saddle in front of him and he placed an arm around her waist while keeping the other near his glaive. He felt eyes on them and looked around. For the briefest of moments, Iname's eyes scanned the area, but he didn't catch the silver pair of eyes that watched them so intently. The steel-like gaze followed the pair as they arrived at the local inn to book a room for the night.

"Make sure they're watched. Don't let them leave until I've had words with them. Also…" the silver-eyed speaker trailed off, his eyes on Cass. "Bring me that girl. But do it discreetly."

"Of course sir."

The man's eyes narrowed. _Those two…there's something about them I don't like_, he thought and adjusted the silver scarf around his neck and shoulders. Cassandra was feeling tired from the journey and decided that she was going to go to bed early. Nodding, Iname made sure that she was safely in the room and in her bedroll before he headed outside. He went into the market, gathering news and gossip about the capital and recent events. But the moment he was deep into the village market, men converged on the inn and made their way towards their room. Their footsteps were quiet and the only sounds were the rustling of their clothing, their grunts and whispers, and their heavy breathing.

"Keep quiet, we don't want to attract any attention," the leader hissed as he slid the door open.

Slipping easily into the room, they began to rifle through the bags and belongings of Iname and Cass. They examined the contents but didn't take any, whispering comments to each other.

"Such fine food…"

"Clothing comes from a town east of here. From the looks of it, a farmer's son most likely."

"Herbs, bandages, and all sorts of medicines are in this basket. They seem recently used."

The hushed voices carried and stirred Cass out of her light doze. Sitting up, wearing a camisole and the jeans she'd had when she landed in Hokkan, she frowned. The whispers caused a chill to go down her spine and she collected the long-sleeved shirt she'd been wearing and slipped it on. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, Cassandra pushed the covers aside slowly and swung her bare feet out of the bedroll. Carefully she slipped from her blankets and began to move towards the door. Bare feet ghosted over the wooden floor as she pressed her ear against the door. Suddenly, the screen was jerked aside and with a yelp, she toppled forward. Pain shot through her arms and her chest and she'd just narrowly avoided smacking her chin on the hard wood. With a wince, she looked up.

"Well, well, lookit what we have here."

"She's been spying on us…"

"Damn, what the hell's this wench wearing?"

"Enough! Orders are orders and we're to take her straight to Jia so he can have a word with her."

"Uh…boys…" she finally spoke up, smiling at them sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes you are. Come on, you're coming with us," the leader said and reached for her and ended up getting smacked as a result. "Ouch! You damn bitch, what do you think you're doing?"

"Like hell I'm going anywhere, so keep your paws off me!" she snapped and leapt to her feet.

"Come on, girlie, don't make a fuss."

Simply choosing to remain quiet, Cass ducked under the legs of one man and proceeded to crawl towards the door. All efforts of silence gone, the men began to fumble for her in the dark. One actually gripped Cassandra's ankle before she wrenched it loose and kicked him in the face. The man howled and she scrambled into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Scrambling to stand, the teen tripped over the hem of her jeans and landed face-first on the floor. Wincing, she struggled to stand again and this time managed it and began to run down the hall. Tawny hair flew and green eyes were alight with panic as she hurried down the stairs. People were starting to shout, causing quite the ruckus as the frightened girl continued to flee from her pursuers. Wrenching open the front door of the inn, she ran barefoot into the snow-covered street and shrieked at the cold on her bare skin.

"Iname! INAME!" she screamed her friend's name loudly, causing many in the street to stare.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Cassandra spun and darted forward only to run smack dab into something solid. Firm, callused hands gripped her shoulders tight and she struggled valiantly against the grip. Looking up, she saw the man had silver eyes and…_blue hair? Where the hell did that come from? _The man's hair was a deep sapphire blue and slicked back and away from his features. These were features hardened by time, weather, and age. Gazing a bit closer, Cassandra saw a deep sorrow radiating beneath the hard exterior of his eyes. It was a grief that she knew and understood too well. He gazed at her imperiously and sneered as the men approached. All of them were panting and out of breath, giving her looks of deep loathing.

"Jia-san, we can-"

"Spare me your excuses. I send you to do a simple task and you botch it," he snarled.

"Sir, we really-"

"Silence!" he barked, his voice rough and growling. "You're all pathetic imbeciles. And you, young lady, are coming with me. I have some questions that I want to ask you."

"No! Let go of me!" Cassandra wailed desperately, struggling in his tight grip. "Iname!"

"What did you say?" Jia whispered in shock, his eyes widening as he gripped her tighter.

Before she could answer though, a grunting sound was heard and one of the men went down. Behind him was Iname, his green eyes blazing with fury. The glaive his father had given him was held firmly in his hands and he lowered it before slowly approaching. Silver flashed in the night and one by one, the rest of the men went down as the flat of his blade struck their heads. Finally, it was only Jia left with Cass struggling in his arms.

"Iname!" Cass cried in relief.

"Bastard, let her go," he said firmly, looking Jia straight in the eye. "I won't tell you again."

"Hmph," Jia smirked, his expression amused as he glanced at Iname. "How old are you, boy?"

"Huh?" that question caught Iname off-guard and he faltered for a moment before recovering. Then a flush came to his cheeks and he coughed. "I'm fifteen, what's it to you, jerk?"

"Thought so. You're nothing but a kid with a fancy stick. I'm ten years your senior and you're a punk."

"Hey!"

"Now if you're through, I have some questions for this young woman. Goodnight," Jia mocked and, keeping a firm grip on Cass' shoulder, began to pull her away.

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

"And why should I do that?" he asked, continuing to drag her away, no matter how much she fought.

"You…bastard…" Iname growled and glared harshly at Jia. "Release the Genbu no Miko!"

That made the entire street fall deathly silent. Spectators had gathered around when the conflict had first broken out, and now there was nothing but silence. The silver-eyed man was also shocked. Iname's words had startled Cass so much that even she couldn't speak. _What in the world is he talking about? I'm no miko_, she thought and gasped when Jia released her. Whispers began to break out and people began to run to spread the word. Iname panted as he glared at Jia, daring him to contradict what he had just said.

"What right do you, a punk kid, have to say such a thing?" he hissed as his eyes were agleam with suspicion. "Just who do you think you are, kid? One of her warriors or something?"

"Who am I?" Iname mocked and then moved his glaive to rip his shirt on the small of his back. A sigil for the word "cow" glowed black on his skin in the center of the small of his back. He turned so Jia could see it. "I am Iname, one of the Genbu Seishi!"

Jia's eyes widened as he took in the gleaming symbol. There was no doubt about it…the kid was one of the seven warriors that were supposed to guard and protect the Genbu no Miko. Not only that, but live and die for the young girl as well if need be. That was all part of the duty of being one of the chosen warriors. _So, it really is true_, he thought and frowned. Pushing Cassandra off to the side, he walked forward so he and Iname were a foot apart.

"Cassandra…" Iname began.

"Yes, Iname?"

"Go back inside before you get sick."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he said, his eyes never leaving Jia's. "Just go, so I don't have to worry about you."

At his words, Cassandra hurried back inside the inn. What Iname said confused her. Just what did he know that she didn't? She raced inside, her min still teeming with thoughts as she left her friend behind. The two males remained in the now-empty street, facing each other down in the snow.

"Do you honestly think you would stand a chance in a fight with me, boy?" Jia finally spoke, breaking the icy silence. "And if she is the one, why doesn't she know? You should tell her."

"Just who do you think you are, my father?" Iname demanded furiously.

The silver eyes softened and he turned. "No, but I was a father once. A long time ago."

With that, Jia departed into the night. Iname stared after him with a curious expression before heading back for the inn…and Cass. He walked up the stairs and debated on how he should tell her. When he opened the door, he saw that she was waiting up for him. She was sitting cross-legged on one of the pallets and looked up at Iname.

"Sit down please," she said softly and indicated the pallet next to her. "Tell me what is going on."

With a heavy sigh, Iname sat. "Now what I know is mostly legend and a few facts. However, it's time you found out. There is a tale of the four gods of legend. Seiryu of the east, Suzaku of the south, Byakko of the west, and finally, Genbu of the north. Hokkan is protected by Genbu. Konan is the land of Suzaku. Sairou is Byakko's domain. And Kutou is where Seiryu rules. Each god has seven constellations associated with them. Genbu's are Hikitsu, Tomite, Uruki, Namame, Urumiya, Hatsui, and…Iname."

"That last constellation. Why do you call yourself by that name? And why do you have that symbol on your back? What does this all have to do with me?" she wondered.

"I'm getting to that. Be patient. Now, each country also has a miko, a priestess, so if the time comes when the country is on the verge of collapse she can summon the beast god. However, this can mean that if one country has a miko and the others don't, one of the countries may send someone to kill her. This is where the constellations come into play."

"Go on," she urged.

"The constellations are significant because the seven of them are the names of the men and women chosen to fight, live, and die for their miko. They are called the Shichi Seishi, or the Seven Star Warriors. They wear the mark of the constellation they're named for and are blessed with special powers. I, as you know, became blessed with the name, powers, and sigil for the constellation Iname. I am one of the seven whose duty it is to serve the Genbu no Miko, which I think is you. What puzzles me is that almost 200 years ago, there was another Genbu no Miko. Legend states that she gathered all of her Seishi and managed to summon the beast god, Genbu. After that, she vanished from our world and no one ever saw her again. The legend also says that the miko herself…has to come from another world."

Cassandra sat there with shock written all over her features. The pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to come together in her mind. Why she was suddenly here, the atmosphere, the people, Iname's confusion as she spoke of her home…_it all makes sense. I must have been brought into the book when I read it somehow. _That's when she remembered one of the first lines in the book: that once the page was turned, the story became true through a spell. _So that's why this place seems so strange. It really is another world._

"Iname…what's going to happen to me now?" she finally asked, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Well, I-"

He stopped speaking as he looked at Cass. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her hands were trembling in her lap. They were balled into fists to keep her from losing it completely. A blank look came to Iname's features before he reached over and touched Cass on the cheek. She looked up at him for a moment before throwing herself forward and sobbing wildly into his chest. At first, Iname balked, but then relaxed and stroked her hair.

"It's all right, Cassandra. I'm always going to be here to look out for you and protect you. You don't have to worry about anything while I'm here."

"How am I going to get home?"

"There's only one way I can think of. Become the Genbu no Miko and summon Genbu. He is the only one who can successfully send you home. But…" Iname looked down at her with hurt in his eyes. "Am I really that terrible of a person that you don't want to be around me?"

"No! No, Iname, it isn't that at all!" she insisted, swiping at her eyes. "You've been so kind to me. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you when I did."

He smiled and brushed the tears from her cheeks gently. "Good, now let's get some sleep."

With that, Iname ruffled her hair and went to his pallet to lie down. Cassandra blew out the lamp and lay down as well. Even as Iname's snores filled the room, she couldn't get the image of Jia's silver eyes out of her mind. _They looked so heartbreaking. Why is he like that? _Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up, Cass reached for her coat and put it on. Gathering her boots, she crossed the room quietly and went to the door. Every creak in the floor sounded so loud in her ears, but Iname continued to snore loudly.

"He may be a good friend, but he sleeps like a rock and saws logs with a passion," she mumbled as she closed the door in the hall and slipped on her boots. "Better for me though."

Tapping her feet to make sure that her boots were snug and on all the way, Cass slipped downstairs. Making her way out of the inn, she shivered as she emerged into the snowy street. Clutching her collar tight, hands buried in the soft rabbit fur, Cassandra knocked on the first door she came to. Lights were gleaming within and she could hear a family just sitting down to supper. A deep longing came over her and she missed hers for just a moment.

"I wonder if my family even knows I'm gone," she mused as the door opened slowly.

"What do you want?"

The man that spoke was gruff, a patch of gray hair stubbornly clinging to the sides of his otherwise bald head. He had a straight nose and serious brown eyes. Cassandra bowed politely to him and looked up. Even though he skulked in the doorway, he was tall and rather imposing.

"Excuse me sir," she said and shivered. "But I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Jia?"

He looked startled for a moment and his expression softened. "Aye, lass that I do."

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"Yes, but first come inside. It's freezing out here and you're barely wearing anything."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose-"

"You'll come in and that's that."

Without another word, he walked inside and Cassandra, this being her only lead, followed. The inside was warm and smelled of rich stew, fresh bread, and spices. Looking around, Cass saw a large family sitting down to dinner. The children looked at her with wide eyes and she flushed. _Of course, I'm still wearing my jeans. _The old man sat down with a groan and gazed at Cassandra with a serious eye. She shivered in her coat. The man's gaze was like steel, even if his eyes weren't that color. A few moments passed in silence then he turned to the children and frowned as he noticed how they were gawping.

"You stop staring, youngsters," he admonished and one turned to him with a guilty expression.

"But grandpa, she's the Genbu no Miko! You heard what that man said in the market today!"

"I know, but staring is rude and you know that. So," he turned to Cass. "You're looking for Jia?"

"Yes, you said you know him, sir," Cass answered, startled at being addressed so suddenly.

"And I do indeed know who he is and where. Why you be looking for Jia, missy?"

"Well…" Cassandra paused and looked at her hands as she twisted her fingers together. "When I looked at him, there was just something in his eyes that shone of a great loneliness. A loneliness that I understand all too well. I couldn't stop wondering about him. Plus, he tried to kidnap me and I wanted to know why. I didn't do anything to him so why did he try?"

The old man looked at the fire in the hearth for a moment, his eyes serious. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes! I-I didn't want Iname to come in case they got into a fight again. Jia's older than him and it would just result in them getting hurt. I don't want them to get into another argument."

"Well missy, you're right about one thing. My boy Jia is a strong warrior and won't be defeated so easily."

"S-so he's?"

"My son."

"Oh!" Cass gasped and then looked down at her hands again. "So that's how you know him."

"Missy, why do you really want to see Jia? Even I haven't seen him for nigh on five years. Ever since that accident, he hasn't been the same and hardly anyone approaches him."

"Accident?"

The old man looked at Cassandra for a moment and then rose to his feet. He walked stiffly towards her and placed an arm on the small of her back. Guiding her to the door, he began to explain the route to find his son. Cass listened eagerly and as soon as he finished, she thanked him profoundly. Quickly, she hurried into the street and rushed down the way that he had indicated. For a while, the man watched her run of and sighed. Dong Yao closed the door behind him and returned to his chair next to the fire as his family looked on.

"Grandpa, why did you tell the miko-san about Uncle Jia's family?" an older teenage girl inquired as she set down a loaf of bread on a stone plate. "You know that it wasn't an accident. It was murder and we all know that. So why did you lie to her and say that?"

"Sakura, an old man has his reasons. Now do me a favor and poor your old grandpa a drink."

As he sat back in his chair, he looked out the window as snow began to fall. _Perhaps that young thing can help my boy. After all, his daughter looked a lot like that lass. _He smiled as he drifted off into his mind, lost in the happy memories of when Jia still had his family. Cassandra meanwhile was plowing through the deep snow banks on her way to the edge of town. It seemed the further away she was from the town, the deeper the snow got. Huffing and puffing, she continued until she spotted a small cabin in the distance. With her breath coming in puffs before her, she continued plodding through the snow. Each step made her boot sink further into the bank and she yelped as it fell into her boot.

"Oh damn that's cold!" she whined and began to try and scoop it out. "Oh that's really cold!"

No matter how hard her cold, red hands tried, snow kept falling back into her boots. Cass finally gave up, her hands becoming redder and chapped from the cold. Clutching her coat close, she trekked on. When she got closer though, her attention was drawn to three graves underneath a tall fir tree near the cabin. _Graves? Was this the result of the "accident" that old man was talking about? _Panting heavily, Cassandra finally stepped up to the door. Raising her hand, she rapped loudly on the wood and then waited. When she didn't hear anything for a few moments, she frowned and tried again. Still getting no answer, Cass jumped down to move behind the cabin. Shivering as the snow touched her skin, the tawny-haired teen cursed at finding no back door. When she turned to head towards the front door again…she heard low snarling. A chill went down her spine and she turned around. _Please don't let there be anything out there_, she pleaded.

"Please…" Cass whispered as her heart began to race as she pressed against the front door. "Oh no…"

It was her worst fear come to life. She was alone and in the trees she saw silhouettes she'd only seen in her nightmares. It was a pack of wolves and because of the harsh winters and scarce game in Hokkan, they were now becoming rabid with hunger. They'd slipped quietly towards Cassandra without her being any the wiser and now had her surrounded. Panic rose in her throat and she opened her mouth to scream, but it was stuck. Her heartbeat roared in her ears and she felt tears stinging her cheeks. Trembling with fear, she winced as the wolves howled into the night. _Run! I have to run! But…I can't move! I'm too scared. _She whimpered and felt her entire body shaking in pure terror. Widened green eyes watched as the pack began to move closer to her, snarling and growling.

"Help me…" she whimpered in a small, trembling voice. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

And so ends chapter 2! I have up to chapter 7 written out, I just have to type it up. Please let me know what you think! I promise though, I will keep the appearances of the canon chars to a minimum so I don't mess with the storyline so much. Remember: reviews keep the Ree happy! Ja!


	3. A New Ally

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A New Ally**

Cassandra wept and shook with fear as small mewls and whimpers escaped her throat. The wolves were closing in around on her from the trees. It seemed her screams had gone unheard and she closed her eyes tightly. _I guess I'm not so strong after all. Iname, I'm sorry I let you down. If only I was stronger, like you, this wouldn't be happening. _The thought of her friend's gentle smile and strong heart made Cassandra sob bitterly. She was no priestess…and she had been stupid in wanting to try and be one. Suddenly, the howls of wolves in pain and the swooshing of arrows filled the air and the young girl covered her head and curled up in a ball as she heard bodies falling into the snow. When everything was silent once more, she cracked open her eyes and gasped. The wolves had been slain. Arrows pierced their thick hides and blood stained the snow red. A shadowy figure moved through the trees, plucking arrows from the carcasses as he went and Cassandra immediately felt wary, trying to press herself against the trunk of the tree so as to appear smaller and stay hidden. After waiting a few moments, she peered beyond the tree and sighed.

"No one there…" a sudden hand on her shoulder made her shriek and she found herself meeting a face with silver eyes. "J-Jia?"

The man's lip curled disdainfully. "You're a stupid, foolish girl. Half frozen and sniveling, I should have left you for the beasts to feed upon. Little idiot. What were you thinking?"

"H-hey! D-don't talk t-t-to m-me l-l-like th-that!" she stammered, her teeth chattering with every word. "But th-thank y-you for s-saving me."

He merely scoffed and headed for the cabin. "Get in here already. Otherwise that punk protector of yours will have my head." When he didn't hear Cassandra following, Jia turned and glared. "Well? Get up already!"

"I can't! My feet are so c-c-cold, I ca-can't f-feel them!"

Sighing and grumbling, Jia headed back over to Cassandra and scooped her into his arms. It was true, she was rather cold and he frowned a little. _Stupid girl must have been out here longer than I thought. _With ease that told of his strength, Jia carried Cassandra through the snow and up the porch steps to his front door. But once he was there, he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Open the door, I can't exactly reach it unless you want me to drop you."

"Stop ordering me around," but she reached out and undid the latch, pushing the door open for them.

Ignoring her, Jia stepped over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind them. There was a fire roaring in the hearth and everything was sparsely, but comfortably, furnished. Stalking towards the fire, Jia set Cassandra down on a plush rug and went to check that nothing had been disturbed in his absence. Gratefully, she removed her boots and set them by the fire to dry. Wriggling her red toes, Cassandra began to rub a bit of warmth back into them. Jia watched from the kitchen, his silver eyes giving away nothing of what he felt. After a few moments of silent observation, Jia walked over in his bare feet and settled down next to her. He placed his heavy coat on the floor, revealing the thin shirt and tunic he wore underneath. _They look hand-embroidered_, Cassandra noted. Glancing up, she studied his profile reflected in the firelight. The man had a strong nose and chin, with defined cheekbones and chiseled features hardened by weather and roughened with age. His hands were broad and the palms dry and roughened from years of hard work. _Is the weather so harsh here in Hokkan?_ She could see the gleam in his eyes and it was intelligent and cunning but beneath that was a soul-shattering sadness that seemed to engulf him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped, startling her out of her daze. "Don't look at me with those sorrowful eyes. I do not need nor want your pity."

"I'm just wondering…" she paused and looked at her hands. "Why are you so sad?"

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

She twisted her fingers nervously. "Your eyes."

"So?"

"Well…" Cassandra looked into the fire, still twisting her fingers in her lap. "I know I don't know anything about you except your name and while I can't be sure if I'm right or not, you just seem so sad. Whenever I look into your eyes, it makes me want to cry. It's as though your heart isn't there anymore."

Jia studied her for a few moments, then scoffed, smirking. "All right, say you are correct in your assumption. Why did you come out here then?"

"Because…I…well, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to find out why you were sad. I wanted to help."

"Help?" his voice was a bark and his laughter dripped with sarcasm. "What makes you think that you, a stranger from another world, could help a man you only just met? Let alone a man like me."

Cassandra gazed at her lap, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Because I know what it's like to be so sad. Imagine if you will, a young girl who's been torn away from her home and thrust into a new world where she's expected to become a priestess and save an entire country from war and strife and to know that she could possibly die doing it. Although my family has forgotten me, I…"

Her hanging statement brought a shadow to Jia's eyes and he faced her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my father's a man who is married to his business. He was working the day they brought me home. My mother was never really my mother. She was always gone, always handing my brother and I off to the care of nannies and other minders. I've never known two more selfish people in my life. They were so caught up in their own petty lives that they barely knew they had children. My brother, Matthew, on the other hand," and she smiled softly.

"What about your brother?"

"My brother was my everything. He went to all of my school functions, he taught me so many things that our parents neglected, and he was my best friend as well as my brother. Matthew loves me and he always will, just as I love him, but he's living his own life now and has moved on. He doesn't need me anymore. And my parents never wanted me, but…" she trailed off and then turned to him with a shaky smile. "Matthew believes in me, so I'll be just fine."

For a while, Jia just sat there, looking at nothing. Cassandra didn't know what she said, but it obviously had an effect on him. Because there was something else reflected in those silver orbs that darkened them considerably. _Is that…?_ Before she could look closer, Jia rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen.

"Jia?"

"What?"

"Where's your wife? Your father gave me the impression you were married," Cassandra looked around. "Is she asleep?"

There was a long pause as Jia's hand tightened around the container he was holding. "Yes. She's asleep…in the ground. Along with my little girl and my little boy. They're all asleep under the willow tree."

Cassandra's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I'm sorry. I'll go now. Thank you."

She reached for her boots, but stopped when Jia spoke. "You're searching for the Genbu Seishi, aren't you? You are the Genbu no Miko after all."

"I…I don't know if I can be."

"What are you talking about?" her words made Jia whirl around to face her, eyes flashing. "Of course you are, you have to be!"

"If I can't save myself from a pack of wolves and hypothermia, how am I going to save this country? I want to, believe me when I say that I want to. If there were a way for me to save this place, the people in it…to somehow become that strong then I'd do it. I'd do it in a heartbeat. Iname's counting on me and I don't want to let him down. But most of all, I don't want to let myself down."

Jia said nothing as he gazed at her. He wasn't sure if it was because she looked like his little girl or because he felt sorry for her, but…Jia wanted her to be strong. He wanted Cassandra to become strong enough to save Hokkan, summon Genbu, and live to tell the tale. Absently, he rubbed his left hip, tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. _I want you to succeed, Cassandra. Genbu help me, but I do._

"Cassandra…that is your name, correct?" at her nod he continued. "I do believe I can help you. There is a man in this village that goes by the name Urumiya. He is one of the Genbu Seishi."

"Really? He's here? Where is he? Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes I do. However, I must warn you Cassandra, he is a very cold and callous man. No one dares to approach him because they fear his powers as a Seishi. He is a very powerful man."

"His powers?"

"Yes. Urumiya's powers lie in memories. He is able to erase, manipulate, and even change them. Or he could implant a false memory, complete with the details that would make it utterly believable to the victim. Many fear him getting inside their heads. Do you still wish to meet him?"

"I do. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but there's nothing else I can do. I've got to find Urumiya, no matter what."

Jia was about to say more when he heard the pounding of hoof beats outside. Frowning, he rose stiffly and grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows before heading for the door. Swinging the quiver on his back, he blew the flame out in a lantern. Cassandra rose as well, but Jia pointed again to the floor, indicating that she should sit still and be quiet. Green eyes darted about with curiosity and a bit of unease as she settled on the rug again. The sound of horses and men grew louder and the blue-haired man waited. Finally, they slowed and Cassandra's heart raced as she realized they were close. Lanterns swung like fireflies in the night and Jia opened the door.

"Well, well, the famous general Nakago. I'm surprised. What brings you to my humble home?" Jia's voice was mocking as he closed the door behind him. "And so late at night."

"Dong Jia, you should be glad it was I who came, rather than being struck down by an assassin of Kutou."

"You came here once before when I was away and robbed me of the most precious things in my life. Why have you returned? I have nothing left of value for you to take. You made sure to that."

"I have been hearing some rumors. Not thinking of rising up against Kutou are you, Dong Jia?"

Cassandra frowned as she opened the door just a crack and peered through. Jia stiffened, but didn't move, hoping that she wasn't revealed. _Stupid girl, why didn't she stay inside like I said? _The leader was a man with long blonde hair and cold, narrow blue eyes. _Like ice. That's what they remind me of. _Jia's eyes may have made her sad, but this man's eyes made her tremble to the depths of her soul. He was bedecked and blue and green armor that resembled dragon scales, a cloak covering half of his outfit, but it was clear that he was a man of great power and Cassandra shivered. The man's aura was so cold. Looking between him and Jia, she wondered why he was here and how Jia knew him. _Stay hidden Cassandra._ He knew that if Nakago found out about the new Genbu no Miko, it would be disastrous.

"What's the matter, Dong Jia? You're awfully quiet for someone who is surrounded on all sides by Kutou's soldiers. Have you nothing to say in your defense?" he smirked, confidence and cunning written all over his features. That's when Nakago noticed the door move and a flash of green. "Well, it seems to me that you have found a replacement for your dead wife."

"What?"

In the blink of an eye, Nakago had raised his hand and fired a pale blue life force blast that shot through the air straight toward Cassandra's hiding place. _Damn it, he spotted her! _Jia dove for the door and tackled the young girl to the floor as the blast grazed his hip and tore a hole in the opposite wall. The cabin shook around them and Cassandra whimpered. Wincing as he realized his clothing and a bit of his skin had been singed by the blast, Jia covered Cassandra so debris wouldn't fall on her as best he could. Once the shaking had settled, Jia rose and growled, dust and debris falling from him.

"Cassandra, are you all right?"

"Um, yeah, I, I think I'm okay," she stammered, shaking all over as she sat up and shook dust from her hair. "Jia! Your hip!"

Glowing black was the sigil for "roof top" on Jia's left hip. Nakago's features hardened as he watched Jia rise to his feet. _So, he's one of the Genbu Seishi. Then that means the girl…?_ He glanced at Cassandra. _She must be the Genbu no Miko. The prophecy has come to pass after 200 years. How interesting. _Glancing back at Jia, Nakago noted the hardness in the man's eyes. They were like hammered silver as he stood protectively in front of Cassandra.

"Jia, you mean you're-?" Cassandra glanced from his hip and back up to Jia's eyes.

"That's right. I'm Urumiya, a proud member of the Genbu Shichi Seishi," and he glanced beyond Nakago, a smirk coming to his features. "And it appears that we have company."

Nakago turned and a flash of silver took down three of his soldiers. Blood splattered through the air and cries of anguish broke the stillness of the night as the figure leapt over the dead bodies and landed beside Urumiya. Green eyes were amused as they gazed into disbelieving silver orbs.

"Yo," Iname smirked and wiped his bloody weapon against the snow.

"So you finally made it, eh kid?"

"How many times-?"

"Never mind. This bum," he gestured to Nakago. "Just tried to kill Cassandra. Are you going to stand for that?"

"Not a chance in hell," Iname's smile was feral as he turned to face Nakago, his glaive at the ready. "What about you, old man? Don't you have a bone to pick with this guy?"

"Of course. In fact, I have several."

He raised his bow, quiver resting against his back, as Iname charged into the fray. The glaive's blade flashed in the moonlight, cutting down one soldier after another. Aided by the barrage of arrows fired from Urumiya's bow, the soldiers were no match for the two skilled men. One by one the men collapsed, gutted and with arrows peppering their corpses. Finally, only Nakago remained. Both were poised to continue their attack and while Nakago would have enjoyed the exercise, he knew he was at a bit of a disadvantage. His powers were not as well developed as he would have liked and it was two against one.

"I will withdraw for now. But make no mistake I shall not forget this. Nor will I forget your miko's face."

With that, he turned his horse and headed into the trees, intent on getting back to Kutou and informing the Emperor that the prophecy had come to pass and a new Genbu no Miko had been chosen. _And before our Seiryu no Miko arrived. This could prove troublesome._ Iname watched the blonde man leave before spitting on the blood-soaked ground. Urumiya lowered his bow and turned to Cassandra, who was still crouched behind the cracked door. She had a pot in her hands and he recognized it as the one that held a salve for burn wounds. Opening the door, Cassandra stepped out and began to apply the salve to his hip.

"I can do that myself."

"Never mind that. You're coming with us, aren't you Urumiya? After all, we need you and it would be wonderful to have you. Right, Iname?"

Iname rubbed the back of his head as he came up the steps of the porch, his glaive in resting position at his side. "Well sure, I mean…he is one of us after all and he did do a decent job of protecting you. By the way Cassandra, why did you leave the inn? I told you to stay there!"

"I wanted to see Urumiya," she wiped her hands on her jeans and rose. "There you go that should help."

"Still, you could have been hurt."

Shaking his head, Iname was about to read her the riot act when Cassandra sank to her knees, mumbling to herself and holding her head. Urumiya caught her as she slumped forward and yawned. Iname immediately began to panic, thinking that she'd been hurt and even started to yell at Urumiya, when the man glared at him and scooped her into his arms.

"She just fell asleep you idiot. Calm down or you'll wake her up."

"Sorry. Wait, you mean she's sleeping? Oh good…"

"What, did you think she was injured?" Urumiya scoffed as the two of them headed back to town. "Gather my arrows, would you? And give me a little more credit than that, kid, I did protect her after all."

"Don't call me kid! Yes, I thought she was hurt. It's understandable, considering the circumstances. I didn't think you would care so much either way," he paused as they continued walking. "Do you care now? Knowing what you know?"

Urumiya didn't answer. He merely kept walking until they reached the inn. Once they were inside, Urumiya lay Cassandra onto her pallet and covered her with a blanket. Iname watched from the door, still full of questions he wanted to ask the other man. He watched as Urumiya threaded his fingers through her hair and looked at her with an expression Iname couldn't place. _It looks familiar. Where have I seen that expression before? _As he was pondering that, Urumiya rose and walked right past him. Quickly, Iname chased after him.

"You never answered my question," he said as soon as they were out in the hall. "Do you actually care about her now? Knowing that she's our miko?"

There was a long silence where Urumiya just stared at the opposite wall. Since his back was to Iname, the young man couldn't tell what he was thinking. He couldn't see Urumiya's expression tighten under that question. Midnight blue hair, worked loose from the slicked back hold, fell around his face and brushed his cheeks and he tucked it back absently.

"Let me ask you this kid. Do you protect and are about her because she's Cassandra or because she's the Genbu no Miko?"

"It's because she's Cassandra of course. When I found her, I saw a frightened girl, all alone, and it obviously looked like she was far from home. We both know what can happen to young, frightened girls in these times," Iname absently scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to protect her, help her find her way home, no matter what it took. She reminded me so much of my little sister, I couldn't just leave her like that. Now that I know she's the Genbu no Miko, I'm still going to look after and protect her but now I'll do so a hundredfold. People will be after her just because she's the Genbu no Miko and she'll need us to protect her. She deserves to have warriors who will also be her friends, don't you think?'

"So…it's because she's Cassandra. Now, can you expect me to echo your sentiments, Iname?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you saying you're not coming with us, Urumiya? You met Cassandra, you obviously protected her from Nakago, so what's stopping you from deciding?"

"What if I told you I wasn't going with you and the priestess? How would you react, I wonder?"

"I'd be pissed off."

Urumiya chuckled bitterly. "So simple an answer. Don't you want to elaborate?"

"Well certainly my good man. You see, I'd be angry because one: you're shirking your duties as a Seishi. Two: you'd make Cassandra cry and that I just can't allow. Three: we wouldn't be able to summon Genbu without you. Four-"

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes. Four and lastly: you're a great fighter and a good man, Urumiya. I'd be honored to learn all I can from someone like you."

There was a pause and Urumiya began to chuckle.

"Ah, flattery gets you everywhere. To tell you the truth, Iname, I was planning on going with you in the morning. Believe it or not…I do believe that Cassandra has what it takes to be the miko all of Hokkan has been hoping for. Someone who won't be like Takiko-sama and share her fate. She has a good heart and a strong head on her shoulders when she's not scared out of her mind."

Iname grinned. "Well, we're glad to have you with us, Urumiya."


	4. The Emperor of Hokkan

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one. Also as a note: I have not read more than 3 volumes of Genbu Kaiden because I cannot afford to buy the manga. So if things in the history concerning Takiko and her Seishi are wrong...then they're wrong. Don't sue me please!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Emperor of Hokkan**

Genbu sat back in his seat, a pleased look on his features as he observed the events happening among the mortals. He stroked his sleek moustache as he thought. The first miko he'd summoned had been a failure and he'd taken ridicule from Suzaku and Seiryu for years afterward. It had only become worse when Byakko's miko, Suzuno, had successfully coupled with him and returned to her own world after saving his country of Sairou from disaster. Being the eldest and wisest of the four gods, this was simply unacceptable. The only good thing about his predicament was that Seiryu and Suzaku had not yet summoned their miko yet. This would give him more time to correct his mistake.

"Are you still sulking in front of that orb, Genbu?"

"Seiryu. Simply because I am thoughtful does not imply that I am sulking. What do you want? I have duties to attend to."

"I am simply concerned, my dear old friend. After that fiasco with your miko, one would think-"

"That was 200 years ago, Seiryu. Now, I have selected a new miko and she has already arrived in this world and found two of the Genbu Shichi Seishi. In fact, they've also encountered your Nakago. Iname and Urumiya seemed to prove enough to cause him to retreat."

Smirking at the outrage look on his rival's face, Genbu turned back to his orb and gazed in at the trio of mortals asleep in the inn. Iname was asleep against the wall, staying close to Cassandra. Urumiya was asleep nearby, making sure that the two of them were within easy reach. Genbu smiled as he took in the closeness and the protective nature that was already there in his warriors for their miko. _They will all be just fine. _The sun rose to illuminate the sleeping trio. They had shifted in the night and now Cassandra's head rested against Iname's leg and her feet were resting on Urumiya's legs so she would have the physical comfort of their presence throughout the night. Genbu's smile became a smirk as he turned to Seiryu.

"Look down at them, Seiryu. Even in sleep, my warriors show the close bonds that are forming between them and their miko. They will not be parted from her so easily and that devotion is to be admired. In this frightened, yet determined girl, Urumiya sees the daughter he lost. Iname sees someone he can love and protect as a younger sister. These three shall form the base of a strong team of Genbu warriors. They will be far stronger than their predecessors and you shall soon be eating your words, Seiryu. Just wait and see."

The guardian god of the east snorted. "We shall see."

Spinning on his heel, Seiryu stalked from the room. That left his triumphant rival smirking and plotting as he observed his warriors. The first rays of light illuminated the room and caused Urumiya's eye to twitch. Groaning, he tried to turn his face from the sun so he could go back to sleep. It had been a long day yesterday and he wanted to enjoy a good night's sleep while he could. His groan and the sunlight caused Cassandra to stir. Green eyes opened and she looked up. _Iname? Did he stay like this with me all night? _Quietly and carefully, she sat up so she wouldn't wake him. Smiling at Urumiya as he curled in on himself, trying to get some more sleep, Cassandra lifted her feet from his legs and went to wash up. She splashed cold water onto her face and sighed as she walked towards the window.

"I wonder if I really can be the Genbu no Miko. I wonder if I'm strong enough," she mused and reached under her blouse to draw out her necklace. The charm was in the shape of a musical note. "I know what you'd say, Matthew. You'd tell me to keep my chin up and never give up. We've been through tough stuff before…and we've always come through. Still, now I'm on my own. I just hope I can make you proud of me. And I hope I can protect them when the time comes."

She looked back at the sleeping pair and a warm smile made her face glow. A warm morning breeze wafted through the window and brushed Cassandra's hair over her shoulders and breasts as she drank in the peaceful sight. Iname's eyes cracked open and he yawned widely. _Damn I slept like a rock. Too bad I got a crick in my neck._ He rubbed his neck absently and glanced at the window. At first, all he could see was a silhouette glowing in the morning light. That made his eyes open wider and for a moment, he swore he saw the Genbu no Miko. That the woman that Hokkan had prayed for had finally appeared. Her green eyes were so gentle and the smile she wore filled him with hope for their country. He reached out to touch this heavenly vision, just to make sure she was real…

"Iname? Iname, what are you doing?"

"What?" the vision faded and the sight of Cassandra standing in front of him greeted Iname. _She's gone. _

"I asked if you were all right."

His vision swam and for a moment he suffered a deep pang of disappointment that the vision had faded. "Yes Cassandra, I'm all right. Sorry, I thought I was dreaming for a moment. What time is it?"

"Morning. We need to get going if we're going to make it to the capital today. Why don't you pack up and I'll wake Urumiya?"

"All right."

Yawning widely, Iname rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and went to take care of the packs. Cassandra went over to Urumiya and shook him. Her whispers were soft and urgent as she firmly jostled his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. Iname rolled his eyes and shook his head as he tucked everything into their packs. _Let's see, I hope we don't forget anything. _Despite the fact that Cassandra raised her voice and shook him harder, Urumiya slept on.

"Damn! He's a heavy sleeper that's for sure," Cassandra grumbled and looked around. "Iname, where's your glaive?"

"Why?"

"Because I have an idea on how to wake up Urumiya. Now, where is it?"

Iname picked it up and handed it to her with a questioning look. _What are you up to, Cassandra?_ He watched in growing horror as she swung the flat of his glaive blade back and brought it forward. It connected solidly with the side of Urumiya's head and knocked him over. _What in the hell? Is she trying to knock him out?_ Iname was struck speechless as he watched Cassandra prod Urumiya with the butt of the glaive. A lump was rising on his head, but he didn't even twitch.

"That man…is something else. Anyone else would have at least woken up from that…" he muttered as Urumiya snored on.

"Oh this is ridiculous!"

"What are you-?"

Before he could finish, Cassandra had slammed the butt of the staff into Urumiya's crotch. There was a pause where Iname sweat-dropped and a long silence followed. Then…

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

The painful scream filled the air and shook the foundation of the inn. Many people stopped what they were doing on the street and glanced back at the building. The other people staying inside all inched away from the room, not wanting to be near that little disaster.

"Good morning Urumiya!" Cassandra's voice was cheerful and she placed the glaive into Iname's hands. "I'm glad you slept well, but it's time to go!"

"Who…wants to…die?" Urumiya growled and looked around. "YOU!"

"Wait! Wait, Urumiya, I can explain!" Iname pleaded, waving his hands in surrender, forgetting that he still clutched the glaive. "Really, I swear I didn't do it! It was all Cassandra's idea!"

"Now you die!"

As the two broke out into a scuffle in front of her, Cassandra just stared blankly at them for a few moments. Iname was pleading for Urumiya to be merciful as the man tried to wring the younger boy's neck. _Well…at least he's awake…_she began to giggle. Her giggles then became peals of laughter. That made the men stop. Urumiya had Iname in a headlock and Iname was trying to tear Urumiya's hair out. For a while they just stared as Cassandra continued to laugh. Exchanging looks, the two men slowly began to chuckle until Iname was also laughing loudly and collapsed onto the floor as Urumiya released him. Urumiya was much more subdued, but it was obvious he was amused. After a few moments, they all managed to settle down. Iname sat up, shaking his head and rubbing his sides.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny Cassandra?"

"You two. You were fighting like you were brothers or something."

Iname merely rolled his as they collected themselves. The trio rose and gathered up their things, getting ready to leave the inn. Urumiya was walking a little slower than normal and Cassandra couldn't help but giggle every once in a while. Once their horses were saddled and their belongings loaded, Urumiya winced as he pulled himself into the saddle. Cassandra clamored onto her horse and waited for Iname as he swung himself up and settled. Clicking her tongue, Cassandra lead the way out of the city. For another day the three of them rode onward, trying to pass the time on the way the capital with talk and the occasional song from Cassandra. Her nerves were fried as they approached the gates that led to the capital city. Her throat closed and she reached out to grab something and wound up with a fistful of Urumiya's shirt. Glancing down, he met her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry," he reassured her as they rode through the snowy streets. "You're going to be fine."

"People are staring at me."

"It's because of your hair. That color isn't common around here."

Cassandra reached up and absently fingered the strands of hair that fell around her face. She'd always been proud of her hair, but because of the looks she was getting, she pulled the hood of her coat up and over her head. Just to be on the safe side. When they reached the palace gates, Cassandra was immediately struck by how immense it was. While she was gawking at the graceful architecture and sloped buildings in shades of green and black, Urumiya approached the guards.

"Let us pass, we have business with the Emperor."

"What sort of business?"

"We are members of the Genbu Shichi Seishi," Urumiya lowered the side of his pants to reveal the glowing symbol on his hip. "Our new miko has finally arrived and we are escorting her to the palace."

"Oh! Yes, at once sir! Open the gates, let them pass!" the guard bowed deeply to the trio. "Please, this way."

The guards showed the three of them inside immediately. As their mounts and belongings were seen to, they were given rooms to stay in to rest and refresh themselves until they could meet with the Emperor. Iname stretched as he headed for his room, saying he was going to take a nap. Rolling his eyes, Urumiya turned and asked Cassandra if she needed anything. She said no and urged him to go rest. Nodding, he turned and headed down the hall, saying that she should go to him if she needed anything. Left on her own for a while, Cassandra began to wander through the corridors of the palace. _It certainly is lovely. _Her eyes were drawn to the various works of art that lined the walls as well as the beautiful carvings in the pillars. Everything was in shades of black and green, but there were other colors such as blue, gold, and grey mixed in as well. The craftsmanship of everything from the tiles to the roof accents was exquisite and Cassandra marveled at all of it. _This is all so breath taking. I can't imagine the time it must have taken to build this palace. _Glancing to her right, she paused.

"What's this?"

The mural painting that caught her attention was the most beautiful work of art she'd ever seen. Stretched across the wall, it seemed to be made up of two separate pictures, and yet they bled into one. On one side was the legend of the first Genbu no Miko and her Seishi. Her form was painted in a black silhouette and surrounded by the silhouettes of her guardian warriors. On the other side was an image of the god Genbu spread across the kingdom of Hokkan. _It's as if he's watching over and guiding them. _What impressed Cassandra the most was how well the two pictures seemed to blend together to tell one story.

"Do you like it?"

The sudden question made Cassandra jump and she backed away from the painting, looking for the speaker. Standing in the hallway was an elegant-looking man bedecked in black and green robes. Touches of gold along the sleeves and sash around his waist made his pale skin appear to be even paler. He looked young, around his mid 20's or so, with a narrow nose and thin lips. _He won't win any beauty contests_, Cassandra thought as she studied him. _Still, his brown eyes are so warm and his hair is the color of a raven's wing._ The impish smile that curved on his lips made him appear younger and made Cassandra smile. Moving with quiet grace, his slippers making no sound on the floor, he stood beside her.

"Do you like the painting?"

"Huh? Oh…yes! Yes, I like it very much. Even if it seems to be two different pictures, it's the same story."

"Really?" he seemed interested. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you look at it, those are the seven stars of Genbu and that's the Genbu no Miko," she pointed out the images as she spoke. "While over there you have Hokkan with its guardian god, Genbu. So, it's really the same story. It tells the tale of the beast god and his miko 200 years ago."

"That's very good. Most people look at it and see two different pictures."

"Well, then they're obviously missing something. These pictures are connected. They're like two sides of the same coin. Both sides tell a tale that's part of the whole of Hokkan. Don't you agree?"

The man smiled and his eyes shone with appreciation and joy. "Thank you. You're the first person who has seen what I meant to express in my painting."

"You…painted this?"

"Indeed I did. May I ask how you managed to figure out the message?"

"Well…my brother likes to paint. It's what he went away to school for. He taught me how to look beneath the paint and see the message. I was never any good at drawing, so he taught me other things."

"Really? If you are not good at drawing…then what are your talents, my dear?"

She brightened. "I sing. I like to bring comfort, happiness, and laughter, anything through my music. Still, my father never approved. He stopped my singing lessons a few years ago. I haven't had much inspiration…" she trailed off. "My singing helped me to forget…"

"Forget what, my dear?"

She shook her head. "No, it's…it's all right. Just family troubles is all. I have to move on if I'm going to become the Genbu no Miko and save Hokkan. I have to focus on the here and the now. I'll be strong for myself and for those that need me. I may cry a lot and I'll admit I'm not the bravest person in the world, but I'm going to do my best no matter what."

The man paused for a moment, then turned. "Come with me, my dear, there's something I want to show you."

"What-?"

The man took her hand and guided her through the halls. Cassandra was barely able to keep up and was out of breath when they reached their destination. _Damn this guy moves fast. Must be because he's wearing a dress_, she chuckled at the thought and bent over to ease the stitch in her side. The door before them was simple and plain, except it had a rather complicated locking system that Tokoyami carefully undid before opening the door.

"Please go inside. I will join you momentarily."

"Oh. All right."

Cassandra straightened and headed inside. Lamps flickered to life around the room and illuminated the wide, airy room. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the beautiful studio. The walls had been white, but they were now splashed with colors and different Chinese characters that blessed the room and were said to encourage creative energy. Some of the paint had even reached the ceiling, as though it had splattered there from what had been thrown at the wall. Canvases littered the area, some on easels, and others with outlines, and there was one large, half-finished painting that Cassandra wanted to take a look at in a moment. She wandered over to the shelves against the wall and smiled. Paints, charcoal, brushes, water, paper, and other supplies were stacked high in the shelves and on numerous surfaces over the room. As she was drinking in the beautiful room, the man she met before came walking in.

"Oh! You're back!" Cassandra smiled warmly.

"Indeed."

He was smiling gently as he approached her. The clothes he wore now were old and simple, all splattered with paint. Just pants, boots, and a loose shirt. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he went and opened the windows, which looked out over the gardens.

"What do you think of my studio, my dear?"

"This is yours?" her tone was surprised and pleased as she spun in place, looking around. "It's beautiful! Too beautiful for words, sir."

"Thank you, but please don't call me that. My name is Toko."

"It's nice to meet you Toko. I'm Cassandra," and she offered him a bow.

Toko smiled and took her hand, brushing a kiss to the backs of her knuckles, making Cassandra blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Cassandra. Would you do me the honor of sitting with me? I would enjoy company while I was painting. And perhaps I could hear you sing. It's rare that I have the chance to share my art with someone. Even my wife, who is my dearest friend, doesn't appreciate my love of painting."

"You have a wife, Toko?" she took her hand back and settled on a stool nearby the half-finished painting.

"Yes I do. Her name is Meilaka and I have known her since we were children," he settled down in front of the painting and replaced it with a fresh canvas. "Would you sing for me, Cassandra?"

She beamed brightly. "Of course I would."

Turning so she was facing the gardens, she breathed in the fresh, clean scent of the snow and began to sing. Her voice was soft and sweet, but grew with confidence and passion when she sang of love lost and love found again. Cassandra sang of betrayals and hope, of the distant seas and the furthest stars. She sang in English, Japanese, and even a little Italian. For the first few moments, Toko simply watched her, a warm look in his eyes. Even though some of the languages she spoke were unfamiliar to him, the beauty and the love was evident in every clear note. His charcoal brush began to glide over the blank canvas as he encouraged her to keep singing. Toko's eyes darted back and forth between Cassandra and the painting he was working on and he basked in the sound of her voice. _It's so strange. For some reason, I feel filled with contentment and peace…as if my soul was healed…_he was drawn out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Frowning, he quickly covered the painting.

"What is it?" Cassandra had been jolted out of her song by the heavy thudding of boots. "Are we in trouble?"

"No, don't worry," he said just as a group of men burst into the room.

"Sire! Forgive us, but the men that arrived with the Genbu no Miko are demanding to see her and make certain she is unharmed. We tried to assure them that she was with you, but they wouldn't listen!" the captain saluted Toko as he spoke, the rest of his men following suit.

"Sire? Then that means…"

"Ah, and here I was hoping I'd stay a secret a while longer," Toko sighed and shook his head. "Very well, inform Iname and Urumiya that Lady Cassandra is changing for dinner and will arrive when we are served tonight."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The guards saluted and departed from the studio. Toko sighed and glanced over at Cassandra, who wouldn't look at him. Reaching out, he touched her head gently and began to stroke her hair between his fingers. _I am deeply sorry, Cassandra. But this was for your own good. _She still refused to look at him, even as he sat down beside her and tried to call to her.

"Lady Cassandra?"

"…Why? Why didn't you tell me? You made me look like a fool. Isn't that right, Emperor Tokoyami?"

"Cassandra," he ran his fingers through his hair and at least had the grace to look ashamed. "Cassandra, I didn't tell you because I wanted to get to know you. As a man, not as the Emperor. Besides, if you had known it was me, you wouldn't have been nearly as open with me, would you?"

"Well, I guess…I mean…okay, you're right. I wouldn't have told you so much about myself. I probably wouldn't have sung for you either. I still don't like that you lied to me though."

Toko chuckled and knelt before her, placing his hands over hers, resting them in her lap. "I am glad that I got to know you as a man though, Lady Cassandra. The young woman I saw before me spoke of her hopes for the future, of her love of music, and in your beautiful voice I felt as though my soul had found peace. You hold such faith and trust in your two Genbu Shichi Seishi and you have taken on a mantle which most would never attempt. That's how I knew…"

"Knew what Toko?"

Chuckling at the use of his nickname, he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "That you were the Genbu no Miko. You will be the one to save Hokkan, when the time is right. For now, you are a young girl who is trying to find her footing in a strange new world. Just know that you won't have to do that alone, Lady Cassandra. We will be by your side to help and protect you. In return, we ask nothing of you…except that you believe in us. Now come, my Lady. I would like for you to meet my wife and you must be dressed for dinner. I think you will like Meilaka and I know she will be charmed by your beautiful voice and good heart."

"All right," she got to her feet and headed for the door. As she reached for the door, she paused. "Toko?"

He paused behind her. "Yes, my lady?"

"You can just call me Cassandra if you like. I don't want you to be so formal. After all, we're friends now aren't we?"

Toko looked startled for a moment and then he smiled. "Yes. Yes, of course."

The two of them left the studio and headed towards their respective rooms. Tokoyami introduced Cassandra to his wife, Meilaka, who bowed to the priestess and immediately took her aside to dress her for dinner. After all, the young woman was going to be presented to the heads of the nation and she had to look her best. As Cassandra soaked in the bath that had been prepared for her, she thought back to the time she'd spent with Toko and smiled. _He's not what I expected of the Emperor. I think I could grow to like him._ She hoped they would be able to spend time together again soon. A maid called to her to inform her that it was time for her to dress and she rose from the bath and went to prepare herself. While Cassandra was getting ready, Tokoyami was in conference with Iname and Urumiya.

"I apologize for hiding Cassandra from you. However, please understand that I only wished to get to know her, to see if she was truly the one. As the Emperor, it is my duty to ensure the safety of my people. Also…" he glared at the two. "I'm very disappointed in you both. You've alerted Kutou to our priestess being here and you've placed Cassandra in unnecessary danger."

"Emperor, it wasn't our fault. Nakago was trying to kill her. We had to protect her," Iname was insistent as he leaned over, bracing his hands on the desk. "It was our duty as the Genbu Shichi Seishi."

"Nakago is just a punk with a lot of power," Urumiya cut in. "However, he doesn't have his priestess. Nor do any of the other nations."

"Yes and that allows us an advantage over them. However, there's still the history behind the Genbu no Miko and Cassandra remains ignorant to the truth. If Cassandra isn't stronger than Takiko-sama was, then she will be killed and devoured by the beast god," Tokoyami's voice was flat and his eyes narrowed. "Hokkan cannot afford to go through that again."

"I agree," Urumiya said as he stood to Tokoyami's other side. "Cassandra must not know about the dangers, otherwise she will certainly try to run away in fear. The girl is somewhat of a coward and I'm hopeful that with a bit of training she will be cured of that."

As the men talked, outside the door Cassandra stood frozen. She'd heard everything and her hand clenched in a fist. _They're lying to me. They're all lying to me. And Urumiya…he thinks I'm a coward? They don't care about me at all, they just care that I'm going to save their country! _Furious and hurt beyond means, she spun on her heel and dashed towards her room. Ripping off the elegant clothing she'd been given for that evening's meal, she threw on simpler traveling clothes and packed a bag full of supplies before heading for the stables.

"I guess if they can't trust me to know the truth, then they just don't need me," she had a stable hand saddle her horse and she swung herself up.

Although she wasn't used to riding, Cassandra vowed that she would endure it. Clicking her tongue, the Genbu no Miko rode from the stables and headed away from the palace. She left the capital city…and her warriors behind.

* * *

Bet you're surprised to see me again so soon. No, I haven't abandoned this story. In fact, I've been writing more and more of it! So please read and review, reviews really make my day. Thanks again! 

Ree


	5. The Mysterious Flower

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one. Also as a note: I have not read more than 3 volumes of Genbu Kaiden because I cannot afford to buy the manga. So if things in the history concerning Takiko and her Seishi are wrong...then they're wrong. Don't sue me please!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Mysterious Flower**

The countryside had melted into mountains and open fields of snow and ice. Cassandra was cold and she was starting to regret her rash decision to leave. Still…she was also second-guessing her decision to become the Genbu no Miko after what she'd heard. Snuggling deeper into the warm coat Mae had given her Cassandra was relieved when she saw a town just on the horizon. From what she knew from other travelers, she was near the border with no idea where she could go. Now that Kutou knew about her they would surely attempt to kill her and Cassandra wasn't sure she could trust Konan or Sairou. Checking into an inn for the night, she handed her horse over to the stable hand and headed upstairs, remaining blissfully unaware of the chaos she had started back at the palace.

"YOU DAMN IDIOTS!"

Iname screamed at the top of his lungs at Urumiya and Tokoyami. _Emperor or not, he's going to get a piece of my mind, damn it! _The two men were looking at anything but Iname as the young man continued to rage at them.

"How could you? How COULD you? How could you keep something like that from her? Better yet, Urumiya, how could you say something like that about her? I thought you two were above Nakago. Using her for the betterment of the country, with no regard to her feelings, is something that bastard would do!" Iname glared at the Emperor and Urumiya in turns, his hands balled into fists. "I hate you both! I hope she does stay away and refuses to be the priestess, just to spite you!"

"Now Iname-"

"Stuff it, Urumiya. You're not worthy of being one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi! Because of you she's gone and could very well at this moment be at Nakago's mercy! And we all know how much mercy he has!"

With that, Iname turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. _I'll find her! I'll find her myself and bring her back! She won't survive out there. I have to find her. _The young man's outburst had quieted both older men and Tokoyami merely looked at his hands as Urumiya shifted from his spot against the wall.

"Are you as ashamed as I am, Urumiya?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to go after them?"

"I must. The two of them won't be able to fight off any Kutou spies if they come across them. However…this will also be a prime opportunity to go after the rest of the warriors. Have you any means of finding them?"

"Yes. I will give you Genbu's copy of The Four Gods of Heaven and Earth."

"I thought that Takiko-sama burned that in the summoning of Genbu."

"About three years ago, we were miraculously gifted a second copy of the text. It just appeared in the temple one day. That was when we knew another Genbu no Miko would present herself to us. If Cassandra wishes to continue her journey…then she will need it to find the others."

"Forgive me, Tokoyami-sama, but I seriously doubt that she'll be willing to listen to either of us."

"That's why I must make certain Iname is the one in possession of it. Make sure it's in his bags."

The Emperor summoned one of his servants to ensure the manuscript was placed in Iname's bags. Urumiya watched with narrowed eyes before also slipping from the room. He made his way towards the stables, only to find Iname swinging his packs onto his horse. _It seems he's dead set on going to get her back. _Iname grumbled and cursed under his breath as he straightened and tightened the ropes, making sure everything was in place. Sighing, he patted his hand along his mount's flank, wondering if they had made a mistake in allowing Urumiya into their group. _The guy's a cold-hearted bastard. I can't believe I thought…_hearing someone approach he looked up and scowled as soon as he saw whom it was.

"Iname."

"What the hell do you want?" and he turned his attention back to the horse. "As far as I'm concerned you're a bastard and I do not wish to know your company anymore. So go away."

"Stop being such a brat and take this," he extended the black scroll of the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth to Iname. "I want you to take this with you when we leave. We might need it."

"Why should I? Get that thing out of my face. Cassandra has to make her own decision about whether or not she wishes to be a priestess and as far as I'm concerned she's already made it. And what's with this 'we' crap?"

"Fool, she HAS made her choice. You just don't know the truth behind it," and he pressed a glowing finger against Iname's forehead.

_Iname looked in on Cassandra and Urumiya sitting in front of a roaring fire. The image was blurry though and he realized it was a memory. _Why is he showing me this? _Frowning, he listened to the conversation._

"_You're searching for the Genbu Shichi Seishi, aren't you? You are the Genbu no Miko after all," Urumiya's voice was hazy, but Iname could hear him clearly._

"_I…I don't know if I can be."_

"_What are you talking about?" her words made Jia whirl around to face her, eyes flashing. "Of course you are, you have to be!"_

"_If I can't save myself from a pack of wolves and hypothermia, how am I going to save this country? I want to, believe me when I say that I want to. If there were a way for me to save this place, the people in it…to somehow become that strong then I'd do it. I'd do it in a heartbeat. Iname's counting on me and I don't want to let him down. But most of all, I don't want to let myself down."_

"Now do you understand?"

The memory faded as Urumiya removed his hand from Iname's forehead. It felt like he was emerging from being underwater and he had to shake his head a little to clear it. Still, her words rang in his heart. _She did decide. _He glanced up at Urumiya, whose expression was unreadable.

"That night, in the face of her cold and her fears, she told me how much she wanted to protect this world. Even if it wasn't her own. It was for the sake of others and for you. She cares about Hokkan and its people. Cassandra wants to save us. Just as we wish to protect her."

"I don't understand. What you said before…?"

"Was merely because I was concerned about her. I do not wish her to meet the same fate as my beloved family."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I care for her. Although I do not know whether or not it is because she is Cassandra or the Genbu no Miko, I do care for her. Cassandra reminds me of my little girl whom I lost five years ago. She has my Michi's eyes…" and his voice trailed off, his eyes darkening as he remembered that horrible night. "When I lost my family, I was a broken man. Then this frightened, curious young girl appears out of nowhere and forces me to confront what I've been trying to hide. What I was too cowardly to face. She forced me to face my own loneliness and despair and realize that life does indeed go on. That my wife and children wouldn't want me to live my life as a shadow of my former self. Do you understand now, Iname? I want to ensure that Cassandra survives coupling with the beast god and making her wishes. I don't want her to die like Takiko-sama. I do not wish to lose the girl who forced me to wake up and live my life again. Not to Genbu, Nakago, or anyone."

"Urumiya, I understand! Don't you think I'm as concerned as you are as to if she's going to survive summoning Genbu? I am! I'm scared shitless that we might lose her like the Genbu warriors of the past lost Takiko! And what does Nakago have to do with anything?"

"Nakago was the one who killed my family. I supposedly kidnapped a noblewoman and raped her before fleeing Kutou with her. But that was a lie! My wife left willingly and while I was out working, he and his men finally found her and killed not only her, but our two children!"

Iname was shocked into silence as Urumiya recounted the tragic tale. _Great Genbu…I don't think I could survive a loss such as that. How does this man go on living from day to day? _Urumiya was frozen, as if he was a statue, glaring at Iname and daring him to say anything. Reaching out, the youth laid a hand on the elder man's shoulder. Stiffening, steely eyes suspicious, he waited to see what would come next. When nothing happened, Urumiya allowed himself to relax. When Iname looked into his eyes again, they reflected grief and loss so deep that it almost killed his soul. _Even after all this time, he's still mourning his family._

"There's still time. Come with me, Urumiya, and we'll search for Cassandra together."

At first he said nothing. Then, he offered Iname a brief nod. "Very well. We should leave immediately."

"Good. So go get your stuff and we'll set out as soon as you're ready."

"No need," Tokoyami appeared, leading a horse already loaded with Urumiya's things in packs. "I had a feeling that you were going to be needing this, Urumiya. Good luck on your journey, both of you."

"Thank you, Tokoyami-sama. Come on, Iname, before Cassandra manages to get herself into trouble."

Meanwhile, Cassandra had left the inn to try and get a better look around the town she was staying in. It was still too near the capital for her liking, but it was a nice place. _Still, I don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm going._ She sighed heavily. _I don't have a lot of money; I'll need to find work soon. Otherwise I'll be in more trouble than I am now._

"Excuse me, miss?"

Cassandra turned around. The speaker was a young man with brilliant blonde hair curling over his shoulders and bright black eyes. They were glittering with intelligence and a bit of humor as he gazed at her and the stranger stepped forward. Unlike the other people milling around them, who were dressed in drab colors and plain fabrics, this guy was wearing brilliantly colored clothes made out of richly embroidered fabrics. The patterns were outstanding without being loud and carefully stitched. He was only about an inch taller than her, with a willowy build and a delicate, fine-boned face. He didn't seem dangerous, especially when he smiled.

"My name is Teki and who are you?"

"Cassandra…"

"Odd name. Anyway, you look pretty scared and you don't look like anyone from these parts. I take it you're not from around here?" his speech was fast, but precise, and Cassandra could barely keep up with it.

"No, I'm from the far side of Konan. My guardians left me behind and now I'm on my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How old are you Cassandra?"

"Fourteen."

"Perfect! Can you dance?"

"A little, but I've never had official les-wait, why are you asking me all these questions?" she was starting to get a little suspicious.

"I own an academy for dance and am in need of beautiful flowers to grace my stage. With your unusual, yet appealing looks, you're absolutely perfect! And since you obviously have nowhere else to go, what could it hurt? It might help after all. So what do you say?"

Cassandra's mind was whirling with the speed of his words and the offer that he was giving. _I can't believe…I never thought someone could talk so fast. _"I don't have any money for school."

"Don't worry, I'll give you odd jobs to pay for it. Soooo?"

The conversation happened so fast, and considering she didn't have anywhere else to go, Cassandra agreed. Collecting her horse and the rest of her things, she followed Teki through the streets on her horse, with him guiding the reigns. He chattered all the while, hardly looking where he was going. _He must have lived here all of his life to be able to walk without crashing into anything_, she was amazed at that. From what Cassandra gathered from his rapid chatter, Teki was the eldest child in his family and had taken over the academy because it was the family business and his younger brother wasn't old enough to inherit it.

"Oh, and don't worry about your virginity, all of the girls are safe at the academy because I don't like girls. I prefer men when it comes to partners."

"TEKI!" she almost fell of her horse, she was so shocked. "What the hell?"

"What? That's one of the things the girls worry about the most, so I always assure them they don't have to worry about their honor. Besides, can't I be proud of who I am? Miss Cassandra," his gaze suddenly became serious and his speech slowed. "I am one man that is not ashamed of being who I am. Gender has nothing to do with love as long as it's deep and true. I live by my motto. Don't you agree that it's best to not be ashamed of yourself?"

"What is your motto? Or don't I want to know?"

"My motto is live and let live."

She smiled and nodded. "I like that motto, Teki. I like that very much."

Beaming, the blonde youth began to chatter once more, pointing out areas of interest in the city. People waved and called greetings to Teki, but most of them stared at Cassandra and whispered behind their hands, making her nervous as she shifted on her horse. Finally, they arrived at the academy and he handed her bags to servants, her mount to the stables, and brought her inside.

"Now, we're going to have to find you a sponsor before anything else."

"A sponsor?"

"Yep, a sponsor is someone to show you the ropes and make sure you don't get into trouble. Now, here's how it works," and he stopped in the courtyard, making sure to speak slower for Cassandra. "Over there we have the novices who have been here for only a year. That's their building. Next we have those who've been here for two to four years. Those are the intermediates. After that, we have the girls who've been here five years or more. Those are the masters. The sponsors are always the ones who have been here for more than five years. For the year you live with your sponsor, eat with your sponsor, and basically study under your sponsor and then you'll move into the novice dorm. I think…yes, I'll put you with my younger sister. Her name's Hanako and she's been studying for over ten years."

"Hanako?"

"Yes, she'll be the one to show you around. Tell her that it's an older brother request. Now, I have to head inside and check on things. Good luck on your first day, Miss Cassandra!"

"Wait, Teki!"

He merely waved cheerfully and disappeared inside. As Cassandra stood in the courtyard, completely at a loss as to what to do, a bell began to ring and dozens of girls and women came streaming out of the different buildings. Once they spotted Cassandra, they began to giggle and whisper behind their hands. She turned beet red at first, but raised her chin stubbornly.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Teki's sister, Miss Hanako. Does anyone know where I can find her?" her voice was loud and carried over the courtyard.

"I answer to that name."

Cassandra turned around and the most breath-taking woman she'd ever seen stepped out of the crowd. Her hair was sunshine gold, drawn up in an elegant knot at the top of her head. Tortoise shell combs and hair ornaments decorated with sakura blossoms secured the thick locks and gleamed in the sun. Her black eyes glittered like jewels and her lips were painted a deep red. At first, Cassandra was staring as though she'd never seen such a finer beauty, but when she looked closer, she thought it had a lot to do with the smart use of makeup. Hanako was bedecked in a Chinese style gown fit for a bride and the necklace she wore was made of jade beads.

"You're Miss Hanako?"

"I am. My brother has explained to me everything. Please," she turned gracefully. "Come with me."

The beautiful woman led Cassandra into the school. Trailing behind her, Cassandra felt decidedly plain in comparison. _Then again, I think anyone would look plain in comparison to her_, she reasoned as she tried to get a look at everything at once. The walls were adorned with paintings and various works of art. Doors opened to other rooms filled with instruments, some with stages, and others with just cushions on the floor. Hanako moved gracefully, with hardly any sign of awkwardness. Finally, they reached the end of the hall and Cassandra gasped as they walked into the beautiful room. It was covered with furniture made of gleaming dark wood, a dresser, table, and china cabinet. Obviously it was a tearoom as Hanako knelt at the low table, on one of the crimson cushions.

"So, you're one of my brothers new dancers. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lin Hanako and this is one of my rooms. I receive guests in this room. Please, sit down," she gestured to the other cushion.

"Oh. My name's Cassandra, miss. Very nice to meet you," and she bowed deeply to the girl.

The young woman's gentle laughter rang through the room. "Oh! My big brother didn't tell me that you were so polite. Please sit down and join me for tea, there's no need to be formal."

Cassandra did as she was beckoned and Hanako poured tea for both of them. Once the tea was poured, she asked about Cassandra. At first the questions were easy but pretty soon she found herself in a rather sticky situation. After all, she didn't know a lot about Hokkan and was backed into a corner. Hanako didn't press her too much for information and after a little while, rose up and excused herself to the next room. As soon as she left, Cassandra sighed and began to massage her numb feet. She wasn't used to kneeling for so long.

"Damn, my feet fell asleep. I wonder how long she can actually stand kneeling like this," she paused for a moment as a low curse came from the other room. "What in the? That sounded like a guy's voice."

Crawling over to the door Hanako had passed through, Cassandra knelt down in front of it and slid it open just a crack. Hanako was pulling the pins out of her hair, letting the thick locks fall to her chest and muttering to herself in front of the mirror. _Even with her hair like that, she still looks lovely._

"Oh damn it, I can't get this fucking pin to come out."

"Whoa…"

When Cassandra looked closer at the mirror, she saw that Hanako's gown had fallen off her shoulders. The young woman had rounded and broad shoulders and…_is that an Adam's apple?_ There was something tattooed on her chest as well. _What in the world is that? I didn't think a lady like her would have a tattoo._ The fabric fell a little more as Hanako shifted and Cassandra found herself wondering what sort of tattoo Hanako had. _It's got to be something interesting, if someone like her was to get one. _Finally, the woman lowered her arms as the rest of her hair fell from the bun and the tattoo came into view.

"Finally. That's much better," Hanako said approvingly and noticed something in the mirror. "Miss Cassandra?"

"That symbol…"

Glowing black in Hanako's skin, the sigil for the word "woman" was emblazoned on the blonde's chest. Hanako covered it up quickly and sighed, hiding her rounded breasts as best she could. The look in her black eyes was wary and fearful. _She saw the mark. I didn't want her to find out so soon…_

"Who are you really, Miss Cassandra?"

Managing to find her feet, Cassandra rose from her kneeling position and walked over to Hanako. Kneeling down again, she took the other woman's hands in hers. Hanako refused to meet Cassandra's eyes until the young girl gently touched her chin. Not forced…just touched by a very gentle hand. Looking up she immediately became lost in those fearful, but hopeful pale green eyes. _I think I know who you are…Miss Cassandra. Could you be the one? The one we've all been waiting for? _Cassandra took a deep breath, squeezing Hanako's hand gently.

"Miss Hanako…my name is Cassandra…and, and I've been chosen to be the next Genbu no Miko. However," she paused, looking away and biting her lip. "I ran away from two of my warriors and the Emperor himself because I was chosen as the Genbu no Miko. I overheard them talking and I discovered that there's a good chance I will die when I summon Genbu. I was scared and hurt…so I ran away. And then…then your older brother found me and brought me here."

"So you're saying," Hanako's voice was slow and even. "That you are the girl of legend? The one who was prophesized?"

"I am. Whether I want to be or not, I already made my choice and I have to stick with it. I chose to be the Genbu no Miko when I saw how much I could help people, how much I was needed," tears began to form in her eyes. "But still…don't I have a right to be scared? I could die. I'm only fourteen…I don't want to die. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't, knowing how much I would hurt Iname and Urumiya if I did say no. Miss Hanako, are you a Genbu Shichi Seishi?"

Tears filled the young woman's black eyes as she listened to Cassandra speak. _You have every right to be afraid of dying. No one wants to think his or her death is at hand, especially not such a young girl. _She smiled a little and patted the younger girl's hand gently.

"My name is Uruki, Miss Cassandra. I am one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi. However, there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

Hanako simply smiled and sat back, releasing Cassandra's hands. _What is she doing? _Tilting her head to the side, Cassandra waited. A flash of black light came from the symbol and she yelped, shielding her eyes. When the light cleared, she looked over and saw that Hanako's dress had fallen completely to the floor. _Wait a minute…_her eyes began to trail up.

"I have the ability to become a man or a woman, Miss Cassandra. Actually, Teki and I are one in the same person," Uruki explained. "What you saw was my female form and I-"

"AHHHHH!! URUKI YOU PERVERT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Cassandra shrieked as she hid her eyes.

For Cassandra was trying very hard not to look at the very naked male in front of her.

* * *

Now isn't THAT a wonderful surprise for Cassandra? XD Please read and review! I likey the reviews and they help keep me going! Thanks much!

Ree


	6. Sacrifice of a Priestess

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Sacrifice of a Priestess**

Completely shocked at the reaction he'd gotten, Teki (a.k.a. Uruki) walked over and knelt in front of Cassandra. He _did _have the decency to wrap a robe around himself though; making sure it was tied securely so that he didn't scare the young woman further. Placing his hands on hers, he chuckled before tugging them from her eyes. Cassandra squeaked and looked away quickly, desperately fighting the blush that rose to her cheeks. She'd never seen a naked man before, not even her older brother, because her family were all fanatics about privacy and this was certainly an eye-opening experience for her. _Don't look! Don't look!_

"Cassandra, you have nothing to be shy about. Didn't I tell you that I prefer men for partners rather than women?" at her mortified nod, he grinned and continued. "Then you shouldn't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And after all, it's just the human form. We're born naked, we bathe naked…I don't see what the big fuss is all about."

"Uruki, you really don't get it do you? I didn't want to see…_that_…before I was married. It's just not right."

"You really are a prude, aren't you?" he laughed cheerfully and kissed her brow. "Don't worry, being around me will cure you of that. Besides, I'm not saying that you _have_ to look, just that you shouldn't be afraid to look. I know that I wouldn't be afraid to look at a nice slice of beefcake…"

"URUKI!"

"My point is," his voice was firm, even though he was smiling. "Don't be afraid. How do you expect to find your ideal man if you're so shy? How do you expect to live your life if you're always afraid? Lady Cassandra, I think…"

"What?"

"I think that you have much to offer. Ever since I saw you on that horse, you were so frightened and yet determined to put on a brave face, I knew that you were someone special. I could see you trembling and it was obvious you'd never ridden a horse before in your life. Let me put something decent on and you can answer some of my questions. All right?"

She nodded, looking up into his eyes. "All right."

"That's better. Now, chin up," and he lightly tapped the underside of her chin with his knuckles. "And I'll be right back."

Cassandra smiled as she watched Uruki leave, the brilliant red robe fluttering behind him. Despite her protestations, what he said made her wonder…was it really all right to look? And without her consent, her eyes began to trail over his backside and she flushed immediately. She looked down and covered her face with her hands. _I was just looking at his butt! I'm such a pervert! _That thought made her go as red as a tomato and she groaned. _Still, if I'm honest with myself…he does have a nice view from behind. _She slapped her forehead and groaned again in frustration. _Now I know why men are such perverts. Start one thought and then the others follow like ants!_

"Lady Cassandra? Is everything all right in there?" Uruki's voice made her freeze as he stepped into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling like an idiot. So," she smiled as he knelt down across from her. "You had questions for me?"

"Yes. Tell me," Uruki suddenly became serious and his black eyes studied her intensely. "Am I the only member of the Genbu Shichi Seishi that you have found, Lady Cassandra?"

"No, and please call me Cassandra. I don't want you to be so formal. When I first came to this world I encountered Iname entirely by chance. He was just on his way home and brought me back with him and nursed my injury. Together, he and I traveled to the capital in order to find out more about the legend of the former Genbu Shichi Seishi and Lady Takiko from Emperor Tokoyami. I also wanted to go in order to find out my duties as the Genbu no Miko. On the way, we encountered Dong Jia, who turned out to be Urumiya. He protected me from wolves and from General Nakago from the land of Kutou and so I owe him much. However, because of Nakago, and my own carelessness, Kutou now knows I'm here."

"And they're going to start sending assassins after you. But where are Urumiya and Iname now, Cassandra? Why aren't they with you?" then he paused. "Are they the guardians you ran away from?"

"Uh…" she glanced at her hands, twiddling her thumbs together. "Well…yes. I found out some things that I shouldn't have. They were keeping something from me about my duties as the Genbu no Miko. And…they were planning to use me for their own purposes. Even though I had agreed, I had hoped that we could be friends. Tokoyami was such a nice man and he was so kind to me and Urumiya…he protected me. What else was I supposed to think?"

"I see. Go on."

"They didn't tell me that the last priestess, Lady Takiko, perished as a result of summoning Genbu. Also…"

"What?"

"There have to be other Shichi Seishi out there. Nakago was one of them. And that if I don't summon Genbu before their priestesses arrive, then it would be a race, yes? We would also be enemies, wouldn't we?" when Uruki nodded, Cassandra bit her lip. "Why?"

"Well…" Uruki shifted, trying to think how to proceed. "Cassandra, that's what the legend says because each country is independent of one another and at the same time they're trying to get one up on the other countries. No one country has ever conquered another because of the priestess and her warriors. At least, not in any of the history books I've ever read. It's the priestess' own choice whether or not she wishes to befriend those of another land. However…the decision would be met with resistance on the part of her warriors. They would feel their priestess' life was in danger and fighting would break out. For you see, to the Shichi Seishi, their priestess is their life. She is their reason for being born and must be protected at all costs. To a Shichi Seishi, a Celestial Warrior, she is everything."

Cassandra paused. "Is that because she is their priestess…or is it because she is herself?"

"Well I suppose it depends on the warrior. I know that I liked you from the moment we met. And that was before I knew you were the Genbu no Miko. You were so shy and sweet, it was very cute," he chuckled as she blushed. "What about Iname and Urumiya? Did they get to know you beforehand?"

Cassandra thought back to when she had stayed on Iname's farm. It had been a time of laughter and peace, surrounded by him and his family. _My heart's starting to race…_she placed a hand over her chest and smiled. Even though she had known him as Iname, she hadn't realized the magnitude of his title until later. But that was when they had been on the road for a while. _We traveled together for so long…he started to feel like my older brother. _When they had met Urumiya, Cassandra had been frightened, yes, but he had been willing to give his life for her. _He's been watching out for me…I guess I should have realized that sooner. _She sighed and smiled. _The only reason he was keeping secrets from me was that he wanted to protect me. I understand now. _She blushed as she realized her mistake.

"Yes…yes they did. They got to know me before they knew I was the priestess."

"And?"

"And…I was wrong. I was wrong to leave. They do care about me because of who I am and not just because I'm the Genbu no Miko. I should never have run away," and she chuckled. "But I'm glad I met you, Uruki. Do you think they'll forgive me for leaving like that?"

"Sweetheart, if they don't, then they are the bigger idiots," Cassandra turned red at the casually tossed endearment. "However, it's on to the formalities. Lady Cassandra, I am honored to serve you as Uruki, one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi. You have my allegiance and my friendship."

"Uruki…"

"Now, we have to figure out how we're going to find Urumiya and Iname. Most likely they've left the Hokkan palace by now to look for you. I think our best bet though, would be to remain here."

"Why's that?"

"Well it's-" he cut off suddenly and his black eyes narrowed, becoming deadly as he scooted closer to Cassandra.

"Wha-?"

"Quiet."

He placed a hand over her mouth and listened for a while. Slowly, Uruki's hand slid into the sash around his waist and withdrew a beautiful red fan with steel for the handles and ribbing, making it far heavier than a normal weapon, as well as a weapon. Cassandra's hear began to pound as Uruki opened the fan, revealing the steel spikes at the end, and looked around. She didn't see anything to warrant any danger, but she didn't know what he was looking for. _What's wrong with him? I don't see anything…_she kept looking around, but there was nothing. Cassandra was starting to become exasperated when Uruki snapped open his fan and swung it in a wide arc. A powerful gust of wind flew to the corner of the room and Cassandra yelped, hiding behind Uruki. _He's crazy! What the hell's he aiming at? _She got her answer when a cloaked figure appeared floating in the corner.

"Hmph?" she squeaked, her voice muffled.

"Thought so. You're a Kutou assassin. Nakago must have had you following Cassandra," Uruki smirked and stepped forward. "And now my wind has you pinned. Start talking."

"You don't stand a chance against me, you damn homo-"

The man stopped in mid-sentence because the fan that Uruki held soared through the air and became embedded in the wall. Five cuts appeared on the side of his face and the man growled in discomfort. A few scratches didn't matter; he was trained to endure far worse pain. Needless to say, Cassandra was speechless at the speed and accuracy required for such a stunt. Uruki, however, looked completely unfazed as he went over and jerked the fan from the wall. The normally cheerful man was enraged, his black eyes burning like the pits of hell.

"Nakago was the one who sent you, wasn't he? Don't try to deny it, I know it to be true," Uruki's voice was hard and cold as he pressed the spikes against the man's throat, his wind still holding him in place. "How many more cowards does he have following my priestess?"

"Even if I knew, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Nor would I tell you. The General is a brilliant man and compared to him, you are all ants that will be crushed under his boot. Just wait, you'll-"

"Look away, Cassandra."

Doing as Uruki said, Cassandra closed her eyes and looked down, covering her ears for added measure. Even though she had covered her ears, Cassandra still heard the sickening sound of flesh and bone giving way and the wind died down as the assassin's head fell to the floor. Turning away from the corpse, Uruki's expression was pained as he went over to his priestess. _She's still so young. She should not have had to witness that._ His black eyes reflected his sadness when Cassandra jumped at his touch to her cheek. If she feared him now, Uruki wouldn't blame her one bit. As the young girl raised her head, Uruki scooped her trembling and pale form into his arms. The smell of blood reached her nose and Cassandra struggled not to gag. Not noticing that Uruki had moved and was starting to carry her outside, away from the stench of smell and blood, she just clung to him.

Uruki made nonsense shushing and comforting noises as he walked them both into the gardens. Although he felt terrible for what he did, he knew that he had to protect Cassandra at all costs. The young man set his priestess down on a stone bench carefully, as though he was handling a most rare and precious flower. Stroking his fingers comfortingly through her tawny hair, Uruki's heart panged as she continued to weep at her first glimpse of death.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra, but I had to do it. If I hadn't, that man would have killed you in a heartbeat."

"I-it's all right, Uruki. I-I-I'm just not u-used to th-that s-sort of thing, y-you know?" the hiccups that came with crying obscured Cassandra's voice, even as she tried to calm herself down.

"I should hope not," he muttered as he continued to try and soothe her, slowly examining her. "No curses or anything that I can detect. Of course I'm no expert on these things though. You're lucky I felt his presence."

Cassandra nodded and looked up, giving Uruki a wavering smile. She was about to speak when she noticed something over his shoulder and gripped him tightly, features paling drastically.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nakago!"

Immediately, Uruki rose to his feet and whirled around, drawing his fan as he did so. Only once he was assured Cassandra was safely behind him did he stand ready to face his opponent. Even though Nakago was older than him (Uruki was 17 and Nakago was 20), Uruki would protect Cassandra with his last breath. He was nervous though. The General had a good grasp on how to use his life force for devastating attacks and Uruki was already weakened from finding and pinning that assassin. The coldness in his black eyes shocked Cassandra. _This isn't the Uruki I met. It's as though he has two sides and can switch them, the same way he can switch genders._ Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his arm.

"Uruki?"

"Get out of here, Cassandra."

"What about you?"

Uruki looked back at her and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine as long as you're safe. Now go on, get going."

"I won't leave you!"

Cassandra's voice suddenly had an odd echo to it…as though someone was watching her and Uruki. They were reflected in a small mirror that floated before a shadowed figure. The voice of a wizened woman chuckled as she watched the events fold out, pointing at the mirror.

"Now we shall see if this little girl can live up to being the new Genbu no Miko. A brush with death at the hands of Nakago should be enough to see if this one is worthy or not. And I shall test her warrior as well."

Cassandra's image appeared in the mirror before her and she watched. Swallowing thickly, the young woman cling to Uruki's arm, refusing to leave him in this. Nakago frightened her, that was for certain, but she wasn't going to leave Uruki. Not after everything he'd done for her. The sight of the General sent a chill down to her bones and she scowled at him.

Nakago was more amused than anything else. When he'd felt the flare of energy that came from Uruki using his powers and then felt the life of his assassin being snuffed out, Nakago knew immediately where the Genbu no Miko was and set out to kill her. _That girl cannot be allowed to remain. She should not even be here in the first place._ Although he considered trying to use her for his own means, she was already firmly entrenched in her loyalties, so he was certain all of the work of swaying her would be for nothing. _Still, I am a patient man. I will find her greatest weakness._ Raising his hand, he focused his energy and fired a life force blast towards the pair, intending to hit Uruki. He would eliminate her protector and then go for the girl.

Uruki raised his hand as the blast came rushing towards him, the air crackling with electricity in its wake. _I will protect her no matter what. A priestess cannot be replaced…but sadly, I can._ Uruki moved his fan in a diagonal slash and a barrier of wind appeared in its wake. The blast made impact only a second later and Uruki felt his heart race. _A second later and we would have been dead._ He couldn't afford to make that mistake. But his energy was running low. It took much effort from him, but the youth managed to use the wind to throw the blast aside and harmlessly into the sky, where it exploded.

"I told you to go, Cassandra! Nakago will kill us both and I will not let you die! Go now!"

_Now._ During Uruki's moment of distraction, Nakago fired three successive blasts. He had felt the warrior's weak life force and knew that he had nearly spent himself. Watching emotionlessly as Uruki snapped his fan closed and whirled around, tackling Cassandra back into the flowerbed, he allowed a smirk when the blasts connected and Uruki screamed in pain.

"What a fool you are, laying your life down for a girl who will never be the Genbu no Miko. She is so frightened of everything, even her own shadow, that it's pathetic. Perhaps I should do you a favor and kill you both now. I am not completely without mercy after all."

Of course that was a lie and Nakago descended from his horse and began to walk over to the pair.

"Uruki? Uruki, are you all right? Uruki, answer me!"

The blonde man was unconscious, a head wound bleeding down his temple and dripping from his chin. She rolled them over so Uruki was lying on his back and felt for a pulse frantically. _No. No, Uruki, you can't die!_ When the toe of Nakago's boot came into the side of her vision, Cassandra looked up into the cold blue eyes she'd seen at Urumiya's home. A faint pulse beat beneath her fingertips and she swallowed. Reaching down, the man took her chin rough in his hand and studied her. His eyes and his expressionless gaze froze Cassandra where she knelt.

Nakago could sense power within her. A sleeping power that even she was unaware of. _I will fix that. _He slowly raised his other hand and a life force blast began to form in the palm.

"Now I have you, Genbu no Miko. Are you going to die quietly, or am I going to have to take him with you?" and he leveled the blast at Uruki, never looking away from her pale green eyes.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed, spitting in his face.

Disgusted, but amused, Nakago smirked. "You're spirited, I will give you that. But that also just cost you his life."

The blast left his hand and with barely a second to think, Cassandra wrenched herself away from his freezing gaze and threw her body in the wake of the blast, covering Uruki protectively. _I'm not going to let him die! I won't!_ The blast tore through her shoulder and left her with a smoking wound where part of her back and shoulder had once been. Cassandra didn't have time to even feel the pain…the shock of it was enough to send her falling unconscious to the ground, blood staining her shirt and the grass beneath her.

Uruki had been swimming in darkness, trying to find his way out when he suddenly felt something collapse over his legs and the scent of blood stung his nose. _What in Genbu's name? _He opened his eyes and sat up. _It's Cassandra. But where's the blood…_his eyes widened and his heart began to race in his chest. _No…_he placed a hand gently on her back. _NO!_ Her tawny hair was caked with blood and bits of flesh from where the blast had torn her open, her clothes were ruined, and worst of all…there was a gaping hole in her body. Uruki's hands trembled as he fumbled for his sash, untying it clumsily and wrapping it around her shoulder, all the while muttering to himself, pleading with her not to die, to stay with him…

Confident that the girl would not survive, Nakago returned to his horse and mounted. He now had no reason to fear the Genbu Shichi Seishi. _Without their priestess, they are weak. They are nothing. _And he clicked his tongue, sending his horse at a trot out of the city. Uruki's scream followed him as he went.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS NAKAGO!"

But the General had already gone, his mission complete. Uruki was left with Cassandra, whose blood was soaking his sash clean through. Of course, he had no idea if she was alive or not and in his distress, he transformed into a female. _What am I going to do? I'm no healer…stars in the heavens, if I lose her…_

"Don't you worry," Uruki's voice was shaky as she started to bind up Cassandra's wound once more with strips of her sleeve. "He won't hurt you anymore. He's gone. I'm going to take care of you, I promise. Genbu, please don't go Cassandra. You saved my life…I told you to run you stupid girl…"

Uruki frantically, but carefully stripped Cassandra of her upper clothing and wrapped her entire torso in strips of fabric, praying that she would survive. _The demon! He blew a hole right through her! It nearly hit her heart! _Removing her outer tunic, Uruki laid it down and moved Cassandra to it, looking around for someone she could call for help. She was so tired and was also injured. The snow and ground below her was stained with new blood and Uruki wept.

"Please Cassandra, come back to me, to us. You have to see Iname and Urumiya again…what would they do without you?" she choked, trying to stop the bleeding. "What would we do without you?"

"All right, Uruki, I think that's quite enough."

The voice startled her and the young woman watched as an old woman appeared before her. She was floating in midair, surrounded by a large pink sash that wrapped around her sleeves and the woman's eyes held an infinite wisdom that seemed to transcend space and time. Uruki had no idea who this person was, but she hoped that the old woman would be able to help.

"Madam, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you…please, if there's any way you can, could you save Cassandra? I can't do anything for her, she's bleeding so much, and she injured herself to save my life. Please, I'll do what I can to repay you, but I can't lose her, I-"

"Slow down there, missy. I can see you are injured as well, so I am going to help you both. Now take Cassandra into your arms."

Uruki held Cassandra tenderly and they winked out of sight. The next thing she knew, they were in a wide, spacious room that seemed to be part of a palace. The woman was still floating before them as she looked down at the pair.

"I never dreamed that girl would go so far, considering how easily frightened she is. She may just be the one…" and she glanced to the side. "Nyan-nyan!"

Uruki's jaw dropped as a dozen or so of what appeared to be little girls with green hair appeared out of nowhere. They were bouncing around and chattering a mile a minute. _Amazing. I think even I would have problems keeping up with them. _Six of them gathered around the injured pair.

"We're Nyan-nyan!"

"We're here to fix your wounds!"

"Too bad we can't fix Taiitsukun's face!"

The speaker was then knocked through the air and burst through the ceiling out into the sky while Uruki blinked in shock, turning back into a male. The old woman dusted her hands as though this was a usual occurrence.

"That's enough of that. Now, Nyan-nyan, take Cassandra to be healed. I wish to have a word with Uruki. And no more cracks about my face!"

Doing as they were told, Nyan-nyan whisked Cassandra away and left Uruki with Taiitsukun. _Taiitsukun…THE Taiitsukun? _Uruki knelt immediately, his head bowed low, even though every bone in his body protested at the movement. This was met by amused and pleased laughter.

"Stand up, Uruki. Although I'm flattered, you do not have to kneel to me. So," she studied the young man intently. "It appears as though Genbu's prophecy has finally come to pass. I told him that he would not find a replacement, but it appears as though I was mistaken. Only I do not understand why he was not satisfied with his first choice. Takiko did what she was summoned to do-"

"And died as a result before she could make her final wish. I beg your pardon, Taiitsukun, but I can see why the great Genbu was not satisfied. The priestess he chose wasn't able to resist being devoured by him and did not make her final wish, therefore leaving his powers suspended in limbo."

"You're a good kid. Now, there are two others we need to find before they make themselves sick with guilt and worry. Come with me, Uruki, there is much we must discuss."

"Are you talking about Iname and Urumiya?"

Now that Uruki had calmed, he was feeling much better as he followed Taiitsukun. And now that he knew Cassandra would survive, an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd been able to keep her alive in time for Taiitsukun to appear. The two stopped in front of a large mirror that was about the size of a table, connected with cables and all sorts of other wires.

"Here we are. Now, show me where Urumiya and Iname are at this moment," Taiitsukun commanded.

The surface of the mirror flickered for a moment before showing the two men in a deep forest. It was clear that they were lost…and that they were arguing.

"Damn it old man, we've been wandering around this forest for three hours! Admit it already, we're lost!' Iname snarled.

"Didn't I already tell you, brat, that this path will lead us into town?"

"Don't call me that! And that was three HOURS ago!"

"Look," Urumiya halted his horse and turned to Iname, his visage hard, eyes strained. "You can't point the finger of blame at me. You were the one who followed me like a lost little puppy. Learn to have a mind of your own."

"That's it!"

Uruki winced and turned to Taiitsukun as the two started to physically fight. "They're both rather cute, but do they fight like this all the time? If so, I'm not pulling the proverbial stick out."

Laughing, Taiitsukun faced Uruki. "It looks as though the two of us will have to go down and stop them from killing each other."

"Sure looks like it," he paused and groaned. "No chance I could stay here, is there?"

"None."

"That's what I thought."

With that, the pair winked out of sight and appeared in front of the quarreling Iname and Urumiya. He sighed and shook his head as Iname threw a punch at Urumiya. The elder man skillfully dodged it and retaliated with a powerful kick. Before it could land though, Uruki placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. The sudden sound brought the two to a screeching halt.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Can't you be on your own for a few days without Cassandra to mediate fights?" Uruki's tone was scolding and he shook his head in disgust.

Iname had the grace to look ashamed while Urumiya merely looked furious at being told off by a young pup. That's when Iname paused and looked up at the bloodied young man intently.

"Did you just say Cassandra?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Because we're searching for someone who goes by that name. Someone very important to us."

Taiitsukun glanced at Uruki and then back at the pair. "I think we should have pity on them, don't you?"

"Sure. After all, they've been looking for her for so long. Boys, we're going to take you to Cassandra. But no more fighting, understand?" Uruki looked satisfied when the two of them agreed.

Taiitsukun took them back to Mt. Taikyoku where Iname asked to see Cassandra the moment they arrived. With a small wave from Taiitsukun, Nyan-nyan appeared to lead him to her room. More appeared to usher Uruki off for healing, but he wanted to remain and speak with Urumiya. Feeling that silver gaze on him, he glanced up and Uruki smirked slightly. The man may have been older than him, but that didn't mean he was going to respect him. _He has to earn my respect first. _

"So, aren't you going to see your priestess as well?"

"No, I believe you warrant more investigation. I will not have her safety jeopardized in such a way again. My mistake may have cost Cassandra her life. Who exactly are you, boy?"

"I'm called Teki, but my real name is Uruki. I am one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi and you are damn lucky that I found Cassandra when she ran away from you. Using her as a pawn…how could you?"

"Now boys," Taiitsukun interrupted, appearing between them and causing Uruki to squawk. "We have much to discuss. Now stop squabbling and come with me. And no more squawking, Uruki."

"What about Iname?" Uruki asked.

The corner of Urumiya's mouth lifted. "I don't think you have to worry about him too much, Uruki. After all…he is with the woman he loves."

At Uruki's stunned look, Urumiya turned to the door and followed Taiitsukun out. He'd been watching Iname and Cassandra for a long time and knew that love was blossoming between them. He'd been that age once…he remembered what it was like to be struck by love. _I only hope they know what they're doing. _Nyan-nyan had left Iname with Cassandra, who was lying on a large bed and recovering from her wounds. _She looks so small and vulnerable._ Iname gripped her hand in both of his gently and kissed the back of it. He knew now…he knew what the feelings he had for Cassandra were. And it just took her leaving for him to realize it. _I promise I won't leave your side ever again, Cassandra. Nakago will pay for what he has done. He will pay for hurting the woman I love…_

* * *

Well, another chapter done. :D Now we have to wait and see what will happen to Cassandra and Iname. And I know, I had the whole Cassandra/Uruki thing brewing but I figured that since Takiko had fallen in love with Uruki…someone else should get the priestess this time. XD Please read and review! 

Ree


	7. Discoveries and Surprises

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Discoveries and Surprises**

Uruki and Urumiya stood and faced off with each other, waiting to see who would be the one to blink first. Even though Uruki was wearing a sardonic smile, his eyes were angry and his posture was tense. The elder man remained silent, his silver gaze and expressionless features revealing nothing. It was Urumiya who finally broke though, looking away from Uruki. In truth, the man felt terrible about the way he'd treated Cassandra. She'd done nothing but offer him her friendship and he'd been treating her like a tool rather than a person. _And if I had been there for her, this wouldn't have happened._

"Why was Cassandra injured? As one of her warriors, you were supposed to protect her, Uruki."

"You're a fine one to talk old man. You and Iname were the ones who chased her away in the first place. After all, she's nothing but a pawn to you, isn't she? So why should you care?"

Urumiya's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed threateningly. "I don't know what you think you know, Uruki, but I was wrong to treat Cassandra in such a way. Cassandra…she reminds me so much of my own daughter…and all I wanted was to keep her safe. She's still a child, she doesn't know anything about this world, and I did not want her hurt further. I…I care for her as if she were my own daughter."

"You're a little young to be her father."

"Perhaps, but after Nakago killed my family, I feel as though I've aged ten years. I will guard her with my life not only because she is the Genbu no Miko, but because she is Cassandra. And Cassandra is someone who held out her hand to me and offered me the first glimpse of hope I had in years. I would gladly give my life for her because a girl like Cassandra is-"

"Is always worth dying for," Uruki smiled slightly, this one more sincere. "I see that you were a wise choice for the Genbu warrior of memories. So, care to tell me what makes you think that Iname is in love with Cassandra? You do realize that they're way too young for that."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but that's beside the point."

"Now boys, there's no need to fight," Taiitsukun popped in the middle of them, making Uruki yelp and leap back in shock. "You two will have your chance to talk later. Now you must be informed of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. Two hundred years ago, when Lady Takiko and her warriors were alive, they gathered together and summoned the beast god Genbu. As you both know, something went wrong and before Lady Takiko was able to use her last wish in her world…she was killed. So in truth the summoning was incomplete and Genbu became furious as his powers were left in limbo. He bent celestial and written law in order to set down a new prophecy and select a new priestess. There isn't supposed to be more than one priestess for each god. However, Genbu was able to do it since he is the oldest and wiliest of the four gods."

"What was this prophecy, Taiitsukun?" Uruki asked.

"That a girl with a heart of strength hidden by fear and youth would arrive. She would possess a loving, tender innocence that would bind her warriors to her in a group that would be stronger than the previous Genbu warriors. They would overcome adversity, put aside their differences, and make alliances with other nations…the girl of the prophecy is Cassandra. After all, she has already managed to bind the three of you together despite your obvious differences. And despite her youth and her fears, she is very brave."

After a moment of silence, Uruki spoke. "Well, Genbu made a fine choice. Cassandra is the one. I have faith in her."

"How do you know?" Taiitsukun challenged.

"Because she does have that loving, tender innocence that makes me want to protect her. She has offered so much of herself to us and asked so little in return except for our friendship. She was as willing to die for me as I was for her…I want to protect and care for her with all of my being."

"I do as well," Urumiya cut in, voice gruff. "I want to make certain she grows into a strong, fine young woman…as my daughter would have. It also makes me want to smack Iname for looking at her."

Laughing merrily, Uruki adjusted his headband, tightened it securely, and brushed his bangs aside. Nodding in an unspoken agreement, the two men turned back to Taiitsukun. She looked at them long and hard, trying to determine if they were the ones who could fulfill the prophecy. She hadn't believed Genbu when he said he would find a new priestess who would form alliances with the other nations. Something like that was unheard of, especially considering how rocky relations were in the past between the four countries.

"So Taiitsukun," Uruki's voice jolted her out of her reverie and she turned to him. "How exactly are we going to find the rest of the Genbu Shichi Seishi before the Suzaku and Seiryu priestesses show up? I know they haven't appeared yet and it would be trouble if they did."

"I agree. Also, does Cassandra possess any powers as the Genbu no Miko? I've sensed something about her…but it's always gone within a moment. Can you teach them to her?" Urumiya added.

"I can awaken her powers, but it will be up to you to teach her to harness them. As to finding the other warriors, you can use Genbu's copy of the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth. It gives clues as to where to find the remaining warriors. However, it will be rather vague."

"All right," Uruki grinned, excited at the challenge. "Go grab that, Urumiya, and let's get started."

"Answer me this question first, Uruki. How are you going to deal with Nakago?" Taiitsukun smiled slyly as her question stopped them both in their tracks. "He's defeated you both at one point…"

"That's…" Uruki paused, looking uncomfortable. "That is a good question. I couldn't even make a scratch on him. He attacked Cassandra and I after I killed his assassin. The bastard almost killed her."

"WHAT?"

"Urumiya, calm down! The minute he thought she was dead he left. Taiitsukun appeared and took us here and Nyan-nyan healed her in time, so there's nothing to worry about."

The sound of furious footsteps and the door slamming open made the two men pause and they turned to the source of the noise. Iname was standing in the doorway, his face flushed and completely livid as he stalked across the room to Uruki and grabbed the other by the collar and tugged him close.

"Who blew that hole in Cassandra's shoulder, Uruki? WHO?"

"Iname calm down," Urumiya tugged the youth back easily. "It wasn't Uruki's fault. Nakago attacked them."

"Yes," Uruki stepped back, watching Iname warily. "Nakago knocked me out with a few blasts and the next thing I knew, I woke up with Cassandra lying on top of me with a hole in her shoulder and bleeding all over the grass."

"That…that…devil…was the one who blew the hole in her shoulder?"

"Yes Iname. It wasn't Uruki's fault," easing his grip, Urumiya tried to explain it to the enraged teenager.

Muttering under his breath about what he was going to do to Nakago once he got a hold of him, Iname rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly turned to Uruki. His green eyes were apologetic and he coughed.

"I'm sorry about that. When it comes to Cassandra being in danger, I can get a little crazy. Let's start over," and he extended his hand. "Hi. My name is Iname and my powers are over plants."

"Uruki, my powers lay in wind, and apology accepted. Also, I think you both should know that I am able to turn into a woman at will. That is my other power. The transformation can also happen under intense periods of emotional stress, which is what happened when I was with Cassandra," Uruki smirked a little as he shook Iname's hand. "Also, I prefer males when it comes to lovers…"

He said it with such cheerful, yet serious tones that Iname and Urumiya were struck speechless for several moments. Taiitsukun sweatdropped and cleared her throat. Coughing, Urumiya approached.

"And I am Urumiya. My powers lay in the manipulation of memories. It's good to have you, Uruki," he extended his hand and they shook briefly. "So, let's consult the scroll and see who's left to find."

Urumiya reached into his coat and withdrew the black scroll carefully. The white paint that formed the characters seemed to glow silver as they walked over to a nearby table and unrolled the scroll. Urumiya leaned over and began to comb through the text, his silver eyes scanning the characters. Iname glanced at Uruki and began to read other parts of the legend. Taiitsukun departed the room to see to other things, leaving the men to their work. She had a feeling that they would be in for a shock…and Urumiya then growled.

"What's wrong, old man?"

"I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Uruki leaned over; Iname on Urumiya's other side.

"According to this, two of the Genbu warriors haven't been reborn yet. Which means that we could be stuck waiting for years before their new forms are chosen. The only problem is, it doesn't say which two are the ones. It also mentions the Shinzahou, but it doesn't say why."

"Well, it can't be one of us, so we can rule that out," Iname frowned as he scanned the characters. "Since there's nothing we can do about them, shouldn't we focus on finding the other two?"

"I agree," Uruki straightened and went back to his seat. "We should strengthen our own forces before we go and try to find these two phantoms. Besides, with Nakago antagonizing us, we're going to need all the help we can get. We won't be able to defeat him without help."

"Agreed. All right," Urumiya went back to the scroll as Iname sat down. "Let's see who's left."

After a moment's silence, Uruki reached out and grabbed the section he was reading, his black eyes boring into the paper as they scanned the characters. _No…it can't be, this is impossible!_

"Damn, what's your problem, Uruki?" Iname jerked as the scroll came close to hitting him in the face.

"The text had better be lying! This says that one of our comrades is in Konan and the other…" he looked up, his expression grave. "Is in Kutou."

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Uruki, this isn't funny."

"Iname, Urumiya, I'm not kidding. One of our warriors is in Kutou."

The three of them sat in silence for a while, wondering how to proceed. If one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi was in Kutou, then it was more than possible that Nakago had discovered them and killed that person. With the other two missing and the third in Konan, it was a delicate situation. As much as they wanted to believe that Nakago hadn't killed their comrade, all three knew that it was a slim chance. _He would never let one of us live_; Urumiya rubbed his temples and sighed as he stared at the scroll. _Where do we go from here?_

"We go after him."

The trio turned and saw Cassandra in the doorway, leaning against the post. She was shirtless, but bandages wound around her torso and over her shoulder, her pale skin illuminated by the torchlight. Her feet were bare and she was wearing long black pants and she seemed completely unashamed of her state. Uruki was proud. _It looks as though she took what I said to heart._

"Cassandra, you shouldn't be up!" Iname went to her and scooped her into his arms. "You can barely stand."

"I'm fine Iname," she smiled reassuringly, voice quiet, as she was placed in one of the chairs. "If one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi is in Kutou, then we must go after him. No matter what."

"Nakago knows who we are though. We can't risk going into enemy territory. Unless…" Urumiya glanced at Cassandra. "You have a plan?"

"I do," she said with a grin. "We send Uruki in as a female."

"That's crazy!"

"That's insane."

"That's amazing," Uruki grinned with pride. "You're brilliant, Cassandra."

Iname and Urumiya exchanged glances, looking at Cassandra and Uruki with shock and disbelief. It was Urumiya who finally broke the silence and raised his eyebrow at Uruki, who was still grinning.

"How is that brilliant?"

"Nakago hasn't seen Uruki's female form," Cassandra cut in. "As long as Uruki can maintain his female form, he'll be fine. What do you say, Uruki?"

"Well Cassandra, this works out rather nicely because my symbol and my powers don't appear when I'm female. That'll make the charade that much easier. There's only one problem…"

"Getting into Kutou and into the castle," Urumiya snarled. "We have to search the castle, the countryside, and Konan. The only way you'll be able to get into the castle is if you are a soldier, a noble, or…"

"Or what, Urumiya?" Iname asked.

"A gift for the Emperor."

Uruki paled and Iname looked shocked…and quite a bit green around the edges. Cassandra merely looked confused as she processed what Urumiya had said. _A gift for the Emperor? What does he mean?_

"What are you talking about, Urumiya?"

"Cassandra…he means…being the Emperor's whore," Uruki blurted out and winced.

Instead of going pale or turning green, Cassandra's face turned red as she blushed. _THAT'S what he meant? Oh dear Lord…_she looked at her hands and tried hard not to picture Uruki put in that situation.

"Still so keen on it now, Uruki?" Urumiya leaned back in his chair. "I've heard the Emperor's getting older and uglier as the years go by."

"Shockingly, Urumiya, I don't feel any better. In fact, I feel worse. If I suddenly become sick, someone please hold my hair back," Uruki muttered as he buried his face in his hands.

"Shit, Uruki, I didn't know you could turn that shade of green," Iname leaned over and patted his back.

"One, you have a filthy mouth, Iname. And two, gee, why do you think I'm turning green?"

"Uruki," Cassandra sounded sorry she'd ever brought it up as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah Uruki, you don't have to. We have four brains, I'm sure we can think of something else."

"However, it is our only plan so far," Urumiya pointed out. "So if he doesn't…"

"Great way to put pressure on him old geezer."

"Juvenile delinquent."

"Guys, shut up," Cassandra glared at Iname and Urumiya and sighed. "I think we should let Uruki decide if he wants to go through with this."

"Thank you Cassandra, but I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go through with it," Uruki reassured her. "Even if the idea thoroughly disgusts me, it's the only one we have. And it's our best chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Cassandra. Now, how do we proceed?"

The four of them spent a while talking and making plans before Cassandra's exhaustion finally caught up to her. She started to nod off, her head resting on Iname's shoulder as she did so. Iname glanced down and saw Cassandra sleeping and smiled. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms and rose slowly. She yawned a little and clung to his shirt in response. With a tender smile, Iname held her closer. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor made him look up as Urumiya and Uruki came over. Reaching out, Urumiya brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. The touch was light but tender.

"It's still hard to believe that she would be willing to die for us. For men that she just met. We aren't even from her world and yet she has grown to care for us. It's…strange to be cared for by someone like her," Urumiya whispered.

"Well she's an exceptional girl," Uruki added as he brushed his fingers through the ends of her hair, letting it curl against his fingers. "And I'll never forget what she did for me. She saved my life."

"Nor will I," Urumiya's tone was defensive, his expression gruff. "I was a mere shell of a man when she found me. I didn't think that in such a terrified, almost cowardly looking girl there could be such a strong woman just beneath the surface. She brought me back from the darkness and she saw the sadness in my eyes. A sadness that she managed to chase away with her smile and laughter."

"A loneliness she erased with a touch of her hand," Uruki smiled.

"That's when you know," Iname's voice was quiet, his eyes burning. "When she manages to ease the pain you never thought could leave, that's when you know that you love her."

"As a father," Urumiya stepped back, his expression closed, but his eyes were unreadable.

"As a protector," Uruki said cheerfully and released her hair.

"And as a man."

Not wanting the moment to be lost, Iname turned and headed back to her room. It was true…he'd wanted to escape the farm and his family for ages. Ever since the death of his older brother in a farming accident, Iname had felt his father and mother could have done more to save him. That was why he devoted himself to learning about healing herbs and techniques. He didn't want to lose anyone else that was important to him. Although the accident happened when he was only nine, even after six years, it still brought a deep ache to his heart. _But when Cassandra appeared, she took that ache away. Here was someone I could protect. Someone that I could save. And…as I got to know her…she was someone I could love. _Closing the door to her room, Iname laid her down and covered her with the thick blankets. Sitting at the edge of her bed, he reached out and began to trail his fingers over her face. He touched her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally touched her lips with his thumb.

"Cassandra…I love you," he whispered. "I don't know how or when it happened, but I do. You were the first person who managed to drag me from my funk after my brother died and brought me back into the light. I know we're both young, so I'll wait for you and I don't care how long it takes."

Leaning down, Iname hoped for just a taste of her lips when he felt a hand pressing his shoulder. He froze and looked down into her pale green eyes, heart thundering in his chest. _Oh no!_

"Iname…"

"Cassandra! Uh," he blushed and began to pull back. "Cassandra, I didn't, I mean, I'm sor-"

"Shut up."

Iname had been expecting her to scream and that shocked him. "What?"

Cassandra's eyes were practically glowing in the pale light and she used her grip on his shoulder to pull him closer. Iname could feel her heart beating against his; only his was going at a rapid pace while hers was slow and steady. _She's serious._ Cassandra's lips quirked up in a small smile and she wrapped both arms around Iname's shoulders, pulling him close.

"If you're going to kiss me, then do so while I'm awake."

"Cassandra…you mean…"

"I heard you, Iname. Every word."

That made Iname turn deep red and he stammered a little. Cassandra chuckled and leaned up to brush her lips against his cheek. Although she'd never had a boyfriend before, Cassandra knew that she cared deeply for Iname. _But I don't know if it's love. Could it really be love? _Her heartbeat started to speed up as she pulled back, gazing into Iname's shocked green eyes. But there was something deeper there…relief, tenderness, and happiness that she'd been the one to kiss him. As she pulled back, Cassandra giggled at the look on his face.

"So…you're not mad?"

Laughing, she rolled her eyes a little. "Idiot, if I was mad at you, you'd be on the floor writhing in pain by now. Urumiya's right, you really are a kid."

"Hey now…if you keep talking like that I'll have to silence you."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be mean to an injured girl, would you? An injured girl who cares for you no less."

"Perhaps I would…"

And he smiled as he leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss. Iname didn't have much experience with girls, but he knew how to kiss. Cassandra was warm and sweet, everything he had dreamt about when it came to kissing someone. He swore he could see stars as he pulled back for a moment before brushing his lips over hers teasingly. Their cheeks were flushed with the discovery of something new and Iname shifted so that he was stretched out beside Cassandra and got comfortable. He intended to stay for quite a while.

"Open your lips…"

Cassandra's head had been spinning the moment he kissed her. It was like she was drunk on wine, but infinitely more pleasant. Iname was gentle and held her close to his heart as he stole another kiss, this one deeper but just as slow. _As if we had all the time in the world…_she thought hazily as she parted her lips for him. Once he had the chance, Iname slipped his tongue into her mouth, which surprised Cassandra until he began to lick and explore in a slow and decidedly suggestive way. It made her blush darkly and she kissed Iname back with all she had. She was dizzy, lost in the sensation as his hand started to trail over her stomach, touching tender flesh…

"AHEM!"

The loud voice made Iname pull back with a jerk and he was immediately at the other end of the bed. _Oh great Genbu…I can't believe I did that…_he blushed and looked at the floor.

"Urumiya!" a chiding voice said from behind. "They were being so cute, now why'd you have to go and spoil that?"

"Uruki! Urumiya!" Cassandra squeaked, the covers now pulled up to her chin. "What are you doing?"

"You two were awfully quiet so I came to check on you. Good thing I did," Urumiya glared at Iname. "Juvenile delinquent."

"Nosy old fart."

"You guys, you really didn't have to come and check up on us, we were just fine," Cassandra protested.

"I'm sure you were," Urumiya walked over and grabbed Iname by the scruff of his shirt. "Come on, brat, let's get you out of here before you cause anymore trouble. Can't believe it…hormonal kid…"

"Ouch! Hey! Urumiya, let go you bastard, I can't lose that ear!"

"You have another one."

Uruki and Cassandra chuckled as they watched Urumiya drag Iname off. Finally, the young man sighed and sat down on the bed. Cassandra was still blushing as she touched her lips. _They're tingling…_

"So, what would have happened if we hadn't walked in, hm?" Cassandra jerked as Uruki spoke. "It looked really steamy in here."

"Uruki, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only fourteen; I can't get involved with anyone. Plus, I have a mission to complete as the Genbu no Miko. We have to focus on that first."

"Yeah…"

Softening, Cassandra immediately regretted her words and reached out to hug Uruki. The young man was under so much stress that he transformed into a girl right in her arms. Cassandra stroked Uruki's hair as she trembled in her priestess' embrace. _Uruki acts tough, but I know he's scared. _It was strange. No matter which form Uruki took, Cassandra would always refer to Uruki as a male. It was how he was born after all, and he was a man in all ways.

"You really don't have to go through this, Uruki. We can think of something else," she could see the fear in Uruki's eyes and she hugged the girl tighter. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You've already been hurt because of me, Cassandra," and she touched the bandages that covered her priestess' torso. "You nearly died because of me. You faced Nakago even though you were petrified of him and had no way of defending yourself. Now it's my turn to do this for you. Even though I'm scared, I'll do it. After all, if you could face down Nakago…then I should be able to do this."

Cassandra's eyes filled with tears as she pressed a kiss to Uruki's hair. Words couldn't express the depth of her gratitude and happiness at having a friend like Uruki. _Back home, I had to leave all of my friends behind when we moved to Morioka. _So it felt wonderful to have someone she could count on. Even though she had thought of her old home, it floated away as easily as it had come and that's when she knew. Hokkan was her home now. And her warriors were her new family. _This is where I belong. I'm sorry Matthew and I hope you forgive me. You have your own life as I have mine and they need me more. _She felt Uruki shift and released her as she turned back into a male. Smiling warmly, he leaned over and kissed her brow in a comforting way. She knew that he didn't feel the love for her that Iname did. No…this was something else. Something that comforted her great and she watched as he rose and left the room.

"No words are needed," Cassandra whispered as she watched Uruki leave. "This is my home. I'm not going back…not if I can stay."

And even if she couldn't, Cassandra would find a way. She would find a way to stay with the family and the man that loved her. No matter what, she wouldn't give that up. With a sigh, she lay down and drifted back into dreams.

* * *

Well, I've made it safely to Missouri and am writing like mad while looking for an apartment and a job. Keep reading and please review!!! (Please? XD)

Ree


	8. For the Love of a Father

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**For the Love of a Father**

"Before you leave," Taiitsukun said, floating before the group as they prepared to leave. "Cassandra, step forward."

It was the next day and the four were getting ready to leave and continue their search and the new mission that awaited them in Kutou. Setting her pack down, Cassandra stepped up to the old woman.

"What is it, Taiitsukun?"

"I am going to awaken your powers as a priestess. It will be up to you however to train yourself and harness your powers. Now, kneel."

Cassandra knelt down immediately, her heart pounding with excitement. _Maybe…maybe now I'll finally have a way to defend myself._ She didn't know she had powers as a priestess. She hadn't even considered it. It would take a lot of work, that she knew, but Cassandra was determined to learn her powers and how to control them. And she hoped her warriors would help her as well. Taiitsukun placed a finger on Cassandra's brow and black light shone under the tip. For a moment, all was still and as the light faded, the spell was broken. Straightening, Taiitsukun folded her hands into the sleeves of her robe and smiled.

"There, your powers have been awakened. However, only you can determine the time to tap into those powers. Now go, and good luck on your journey Genbu no Miko, Genbu Shichi Seishi."

"Thank you Taiitsukun. Well guys," she turned to her warriors and grabbed her pack. "It looks like we're heading for Kutou."

"Yeah, let's go before it gets too late," Iname agreed.

Uruki still didn't look completely at ease with their mission, but he knew what had to be done. _I agreed to this mission. I'm the only one who can pull it off._ Gathering up his pack, he paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, he was surprised to see Iname smiling back at him.

"You're a strong guy, Uruki. I know you can do this and come out smelling like a rose. And this from a guy who hasn't known you very long."

Relaxing, Uruki smiled. "Thanks Iname."

He winked. "I just calls em as I sees em."

"All right, we'd better go. It's a long journey to Kutou and we still have yet to finalize our plan," Urumiya slipped his pack over his shoulders. "But don't worry, Uruki, we'll make certain Nakago doesn't recognize you."

"Urumiya…" he grinned and cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "I mean, uh, thanks."

Nodding gruffly, Urumiya glanced back towards the door, waiting impatiently for the others to follow him. Cassandra giggled behind her hand and Iname snickered slightly at the way Urumiya was acting like he cared. Uruki simply chuckled and decided not to embarrass the other man anymore. He simply went over to Cassandra and hugged her a little, trying to show how thankful he was for their understanding and friendship. Taiitsukun smiled and sent them back to their horses with her blessings before she vanished. At first and argument broke out as to who was riding with whom, since they only had two horses, but finally it was settled. Cassandra was riding with Urumiya while Uruki was with Iname. The four of them rode until sunset when they decided to set up camp near a stream.

"So…" Cassandra was warming her hands in front of the fire, shivering as the chill of the night descended. "Who's going to escort Uruki into Kutou? Nakago knows what we all look like."

"I'll go," Urumiya draped a blanket over Cassandra's shoulders, his voice gruff. "I will be able to keep calm under the circumstances and with the proper disguise, I can get inside. And stay away from Cassandra, Iname while I'm with Uruki. Can't trust hormonal teenagers."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Iname waved him aside carelessly. "How are you going to get into Kutou, Urumiya? You need papers to get in."

"Oh no," Cassandra sighed.

"I didn't even think of that," Uruki muttered, putting more wood on the fire. "How are we going to deal with that?"

"That isn't a problem," Urumiya reached into his bags and pulled out some rather worn papers. "Travel papers from when I lived in Kutou. They're old, but the seal is still good, it doesn't expire until next year."

"Urumiya, that's brilliant! We can get into Kutou now!" Cassandra beamed.

"Correction, Uruki and I will be getting into Kutou," Urumiya replied. "You and Iname will be going to Konan in order to find the other Genbu warrior. Now we'll need disguises and codenames for our arrival. This means we'll have to go to the nearest market."

"What've we got for money?" Iname began to rummage in his money pouch. "I've got twenty coppers."

"Three silver pieces and ten coppers," Uruki added as he held out his money pouch.

"Four silver pieces," Urumiya grunted.

"I only have money from my world," Cassandra admitted. "Will seven silver pieces and thirty coppers get us very far? And what are we going to do for food and such afterwards?"

"We can figure that out later. Perhaps Uruki could make off with a few gems of the Emperor's?" Iname snickered under his breath. "That old geezer's probably got loads in that palace of his."

"Not a bad idea," Uruki grinned. "And that could help get old blonde-and-bastardly off my back. He'll be so busy trying to find the thief, he'll be too busy to notice the new 'gift' to the Emperor."

"No."

"What's the matter, Urumiya? Don't think Uruki can do it?" Iname challenged.

"If a thief appears at the same time a new 'gift' arrives then they'll immediately suspect her. Nakago isn't a fool, Uruki, unlike Iname."

"Hey!"

"Nevertheless," Urumiya continued. "We shall think of something. Now, the rest of you get some rest. I'll take the first watch and we still have far to travel before we reach Kutou."

He banked the fire as the others settled into their sleeping blankets. Cassandra waited until Uruki and Iname were laying down before she went over to Urumiya. Her green eyes were gentle as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Urumiya. For everything. Just make sure to get some sleep yourself, okay?"

He cleared his throat, tried not to look flustered, and nodded gruffly. Cassandra was about to turn back and go to her sleeping bag when Urumiya reached out and pulled her into a warm, tight hug. Startled at the sudden change in the man, she glanced up at him, wondering what had brought about this change. Urumiya's eyes were intense as he held her protectively to him. _I've always wanted my father to hold me like this. _It was comforting, protective, and yet so gentle. He stroked Cassandra's hair tenderly as he stared into the fire. Even Urumiya didn't know what had come over him. The urge to embrace her, to console her, had just flared up and he'd followed through with it. _What am I doing…?_

Although his arms loosened to release her, Cassandra clutched his arm tight and trembled against him. Glancing down, his silver eyes hid his shock when he saw tears in Cassandra's eyes. Reaching down, he brushed at the tears with his thumb gently, his heart aching when he saw her crying. _It's the same I felt for my little girl. I want to hold her close and never let anyone hurt her._ He could feel her need to be comforted by someone who could be a father to her. _After all, she's a child who needs a father to love her…and I am a father who needs a child to love._ Cassandra wept softly into his shoulder and while he could feel her fear, he could also feel her courage. She was becoming stronger, that much he was certain of.

"Now, now," he whispered and stroked her hair. "You'll be just fine. We'll all be here…I'll be here…to always protect you."

"Urumiya…"

"Hush young one," and he released her, tilting her chin up. "Get some sleep. We leave in the morning."

Nodding, Cassandra hugged him one last time before slipping back into her bedroll. Wrapping herself in the thick blankets, Cassandra closed her eyes and drifted off to the evening symphony of crickets and the rustling of grass around her. Staring into the dancing flames of the fire, Urumiya sighed and held his head. He was letting her get too close…he knew that.

"But it doesn't seem to matter now," he muttered and glanced at the moon. "I can count the hours by the moon and sun and yet no matter how I mark the hours in light and dark, I can see my time running out. Yet Cassandra's time has just begun. It's morning and day is breaking in her life. It isn't fair that we're asking so much of her, but we must ask it. You've barely made a start, just one beat in my heart, and I hope you will live on and don't leave us here alone. If I could, I would move heaven and Earth to stay at your side. Your father doesn't deserve you in his life, and I need you in mine. Promise me, Cassandra…that you won't leave us."

Although he spoke softly, Cassandra stirred and he rose to tuck the blanket back in around her. _If only I could go with you to your world. If only…if only we could all go with you. But that would mean taking on heaven itself. _And he chuckled a little as he stroked her hair. _And I don't think the brat's up for that. _He was finally beginning to understand what it meant to be a Celestial Warrior. It was so much more than just protecting the priestess and gathering the other warriors to summon Genbu. Even though he could be replaced, it didn't really bother him that much. He would live and die for Cassandra. _Now I understand why the priestess can incite such loyalty to the Celestial Warriors. She touches a part of their hearts and brings back happiness and light where there was once sorrow and darkness._ His silver gaze went to the fire and he looked at the sky as he thought of the cause of his darkness.

"I can still remember every detail…and it's as painful as it was all those years ago."

Becoming lost in his memories, Urumiya brought up the images that still haunted him in the form of night terrors. He had gone fishing that day and had left his beloved wife and children behind. In his mind he could hear his daughter's laughter, the pounding footsteps of his son, and Urumiya felt as though he could reach out and touch his wife's beautiful brown hair. The scent of cinnamon tickled his nose and he felt his throat tighten. _That was always her favorite scent._ It had been after the noon meal when he'd taken up his bow and his pole and headed off to go fishing. Urumiya could still hear his eight-year-old son pleading to go with, his pole in hand, and how he said no. _I wish I could have taken you with me Bachi. If only I had known…_but he hadn't known and so had gone off, leaving Mae, Bachi, and his five-year-old daughter Su at the house. And had sealed their fates.

The quiet hours he had spent fishing had been broken by the sound of screams and he'd realized, with a lead weight in his stomach, that those were the screams of his family. Throwing down his pole and carrying only his bow and arrows, Urumiya had raced back to his home as fast as his feet could carry him. He'd smelled the smoke before he'd seen the fire that engulfed his house. The house he'd spent almost a year building for him and Mae. It was too late. When he arrived, all Urumiya could see was his family and the blood that covered the ground. Wife and son already dead, Su was the only one left as she struggled against the Kutou soldiers. He had shouted his daughter's name and she managed to break free, running to him.

"DADDY!"

_Dear Genbu, let me reach her in time! _His own screams echoed in his ears as he saw the arrows fly, his little girl crying for him before she was silenced, and in his mind's eye, he caught her as she fell. Arrows pierced her back. One was sunk deep into her heart. Urumiya twitched in his sleep as he felt tears start to run down his cheeks. _Su…my little girl…_the soldiers parted and the man responsible for the massacre appeared. Long blonde hair didn't quite hide piercing blue eyes and the air of arrogance and coldness that surrounded him was the same. It was the man who haunted his every dream, consumed him in his rage.

"Dong Jia, it appears as though you've finally learned your lesson for abducting a Kutou noblewoman," the young man sneered, his voice was cold as his eyes.

"Nakago…" tears flowed freely now as he hugged his daughter tight. "I'll kill you for this. I swear on her grave!"

The young general had just snorted in contempt and signaled to his men. They mounted their horses and left, with Nakago in the lead. Just as he left, the silver-eyed man roared his anger, loss, and soul-aching sorrow to the heavens. It felt as though the skies trembled that night…

"Urumiya! Urumiya!"

He was suddenly jerked from his memories and realized that he had fallen asleep when they'd consumed him. Uruki and Iname were kneeling beside him, but Cassandra was the one who'd been calling his name and was shaking him awake. Warm, soft hands cupped his cheeks and brushed the tears flowing from his eyes and he choked. Urumiya tried to speak, to tell them that he was fine, it was just a nightmare…but the look in Cassandra's eyes made him falter. She could see into him too well and took him into her arms. Everything finally seemed to come crashing down. Urumiya had never been given a chance to mourn for his family and he wept for them and the memories of them even he could not erase. It was nearing dawn and Cassandra glared at Iname and Uruki, who quietly slipped away.

"Cassandra…I didn't kidnap her. I didn't!" he finally managed to speak, his voice hoarse from his screams. "Mae loved me and came with me. She didn't deserve to die! None of them did! Oh God, I can still hear their screams, I can still see my daughter laugh, as though they were right there in front of me!"

Holding Urumiya tighter, Cassandra tried to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes. _Damn you Nakago. You're a monster and I'll never forgive you for all the pain you've caused._ As she quietly comforted Urumiya, Iname and Uruki were riding into town.

"What do you suppose he was dreaming about?" Uruki's voice was uncertain and quiet as they rode.

"He wasn't dreaming," Iname said grimly. "He was remembering. Apparently the memories haven't faded since the day it happened."

"Since what happened?"

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you this…but," Iname paused and sighed. "Urumiya's family was murdered a few years back by Nakago. I don't know the details of it, but apparently he had a wife, a son, and a daughter and his wife had been a Kutou noblewoman before she chose to leave with Urumiya. He was accused of raping and kidnapping her, that's why Nakago was assigned to track them down. That bastard killed them…and now Urumiya has to suffer with the memories. They appear as night terrors as you saw back there."

"That's awful! I can't believe it…" Uruki whispered then frowned. "Yes I can. Nakago's nothing but a demon."

"I agree and that's one of the many reasons I hate his guts. Anyway, we have to get disguises otherwise the old fart will wring our necks. Come on, we won't get anywhere riding around here."

Clicking to his horse, Iname rode faster with Uruki at his side. They rode into town, dismounted and wrapped the reigns of their mounts in their hands, and proceeded through the throng of people in the marketplace. Uruki was in his element and the blonde began to drag Iname to every clothing stand and shop there was. He knew what looked good on his female form and he knew what would look sharp on Urumiya. Iname was amazed at the speed of Uruki's speech and the way he haggled was completely brilliant. He could argue the price until he was blue in the face and the vendor eventually gave in. After a few hours of shopping, Uruki and Iname headed back to camp, their arms loaded with boxes.

"I am _never_ going shopping with you again," Iname grumbled as he loaded up the horses. "I still don't believe you have four silvers left! How in the hell did you manage to talk that one guy down?"

"Skill my dear Iname. Sheer skill and the art of haggling. Now, Urumiya and I will look stylish and it came at an affordable price."

"Only because you argued until you were blue in the face."

"Someday you'll appreciate my talents, Iname, just you wait."

Rolling his eyes, Iname mounted up and checked the ropes once more to make sure their purchases didn't fall off. _After all the trouble we went through to get them, I would be pissed if they fell off now. _Once he was certain they were secure, Iname clicked his tongue and the two of them rode out.

"Besides," Uruki commented as they rode out. "As a 'gift' to the Emperor, I'm supposed to be outfitted in the very best money can buy. I do reflect beauty and wealth after all so it's all part of the plan."

"And the fact that all these clothes look good on you is just a bonus, right?"

"Precisely!"

Rolling his eyes, Iname shook his head and shut his mouth. It was better to just not argue with Uruki. The two rode back into camp and after conferring with Urumiya, set down their packages and settled in near the fire. All traces of Urumiya's emotional outburst were gone and he was back to being the cool, serious man they knew. He was sitting near the fire just staring into space, his silver eyes unreadable. Cassandra was sitting nearby and writing something on a piece of paper. Uruki crawled over and glanced at the paper over her shoulder. _Those look like words to a song or a poem…_he became curious and finally said,

"What are you writing Cassandra?"

"Uruki! Don't sneak up on me like that!" and she tried to hide the paper.

"Let me see!" and he tugged the pages from her hands and began to read the words. "This is good. I didn't know you could write poetry, Cassandra."

"They're song lyrics, Uruki," and she took the pages back from him. "I like to sing and I've always wanted to write my own music. I've been writing this song because I don't want to forget all of you and the bonds we share."

"You're so sweet Cassandra," he hugged her tightly.

"Oh!" she blushed darkly. "Uh…thanks Uruki."

A small smile played on Iname's features but he couldn't help but think of the time she would eventually have to leave. _No matter what happens though, I swear I'll be with her. Always. _Even if that meant him leaving his world and following her. Even if it meant waiting thousands of years to be with her. Iname would wait for her and he wouldn't care how long it took, that much was certain. In his heart of hearts, he was glad that two of their warriors hadn't been reborn. It meant that Cassandra could stay with them longer. Not caring who saw, Iname went over to Uruki and Cassandra, intent on giving his love a kiss…but was stopped when someone gripped his shirt.

"Don't even think about it kid," Urumiya growled and yanked Iname back down. "Not while I'm conscious."

"Geeze you really are like her old man, old man."

"That's right. I have cunning, power, and acres of land in which to bury the body. Be afraid."

Making a sound of disdain and annoyance, Iname leaned against a tree and folded his arms over his chest. Cassandra and Uruki had fallen silent when Urumiya had grabbed Iname's arm and then began to laugh. Looking remarkably like an offended cat, Iname hissed at Uruki.

"Come on you two, don't fight," Cassandra scolded. "We still have planning to do if we're going to get into Kutou tomorrow."

"Yes, so stop bickering and start helping," Uruki thumbed his nose at Iname and chuckled when the teen hissed again. "We have disguises now, Urumiya, so you don't have to worry about that."

Nodding, Urumiya went over to inspect the clothing as Cassandra continued to write the words to her song. The rest of the night was spent planning, discussing, and arguing about the best way to get into Kutou. Eventually, Uruki brought up the subject that had him worried the most.

"What if the Emperor attempts to bed me?"

There was a long pause before Cassandra finally spoke. "Well…you could just do what this princess did in a story I read once. A man who was infamous for killing his wives captured her. To prevent him from killing her, she would wile the hours away with magnificent tales that lasted for a thousand and one nights. At the end of the last night, the man decided to keep her as his wife for he had fallen in love. So, in the end, her life was spared."

"And this helps me how?"

"Sorry, I was getting to that. If the Emperor attempts to bed you, try using a method that will distract him for the night. Like storytelling, singing, or dancing. It'll give you time to stall as long as possible as you search for the Genbu warrior. And you are a master of manipulation Uruki."

"I don't know, Cassandra, but I'll give it a try I suppose. Come; let's get some rest. We should make our way to Kutou once night falls. It'll allow Iname and Cassandra to make their way to Konan as we continue ahead to Kutou," with that, Uruki turned and went to lay down on his pallet.

The others agreed and slept until nightfall. After breaking down their camp and relating their rallying points and such, Iname and Cassandra mounted up and bid farewell to their friends before heading to Konan. Urumiya removed a small box and pulled out a mask that would hide his eyes but would still allow him to see. Slipping it on, he turned to Uruki, who had changed into a female and was dressed accordingly, and the two of them headed for Kutou. There was no conversation, for neither of them felt like talking. After all, they had just bid their companions farewell and were heading off into unknown territory where Nakago resided.

"Urumiya?"

"What is it, Uruki?"

There was a pause as the young woman considered something. "Is it all right for me to be scared? Just this once?"

Silence followed before Urumiya finally replied. "Just this once."

There was nothing after that as the two of them reached the capital of Kutou at dawn's first light. Urumiya was tense. After all, this was the land where he had met his wife and had fallen in love. This was also the land in which his greatest enemy resided. _Genbu guide us…_and with that, the pair rode into the city.

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for reading this story! …Please review if you are? Pretty please with a cherry on top? And I have many more chapters to go…so don't think that the story is going to end so soon :D

Ree


	9. Rough Waters

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Rough Waters**

Nakago patrolled the halls of the Kutou palace, his expression its usual blank mask. No one could tell what the young General was thinking at any given time, which made many of his soldiers afraid of him. Others, who would follow him to hell and back, were quite used to it by now. He'd felt the life force of the Genbu no Miko flicker and return full force after his attack, which irritated him beyond means. It meant that she had managed to survive somehow and that he had, for the first time in his life, actually _under_estimated someone. That had been his second mistake. The first was being unprepared for the arrival of the Genbu priestess. Everyone in Kutou knew of the prophecy, had seized several scrolls and documents pertaining to it, and Nakago had been foolish enough to think she wasn't a threat. _It won't happen again._ He vowed on that. There was no way he could fail again.

Of course Nakago knew of the first Genbu no Miko, Okuda Takiko, appearing in Hokkan nearly 200 years ago, but it further incensed him that Cassandra had arrived when his own priestess had yet to appear. It was an outrage! Not only that, but he had been a fool to leave Dong Jia alive. Of course, he'd only been fifteen at the time, clawing his way to the top, and had made many mistakes. But with age came wisdom and experience and he knew not to make such mistakes now. The warrior Urumiya would have proved troublesome in any form but the fact that it was Dong Jia made it worse. Jia had a reason to loathe him, to hate him, to want to destroy him. Even though Nakago was older than Iname and Uruki…it was Urumiya that had him thinking. And then there were the last four members of the Genbu Shichi Seishi he had to contend with. For years he'd felt flickers of energy inside the palace that signaled a Celestial Warrior, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint the location. Now, however, he would find this warrior and kill him. But where were the others?

"My spies can take care of many things, but the priestess…" he thought back to Cassandra. "She intrigues me."

"Talking to yourself again, Nakago?"

The blonde-haired youth turned and came face-to-face with a young courtier dressed in sapphire blue and silver silk. His eyes instantly narrowed in dislike. For this man reminded him of everything he used to be before…_before I became the man I am now._ Nakago turned back around, giving his back to the other.

"Lin Haichi. What are you doing outside of your…entertainment rooms?"

The man behind him flushed indignantly, his midnight eyes flashing in anger. "Don't insinuate things about me, Nakago. You were no better than I am when you first came to the castle. I remember how the Emperor took to you…how beautiful he thought you were…"

"Silence!"

Nakago's symbol glowed and he knocked Haichi back a few feet with just his powers and pinned him to the wall. The breath was knocked out of Haichi and for a moment, their eyes met. Pale blue clashed with midnight, both angry at the verbal wounds they'd inflicted on each other.

"What's the matter, blondie? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Be careful around whom you speak, Haichi. Especially me."

"Don't worry, Nakago," he snarled, his voice deadly soft. "I know exactly whom I'm speaking to."

Haichi was dropped and he watched Nakago saunter off. He knew he'd touched a nerve with the blonde general and smirked to himself. Haichi hated Nakago with every fiber of his being and it was no secret. In fact, the Emperor had been eager to pit them against each other when they were younger. _You think you're all high and mighty, Nakago. But I promise you; someday you're going to be knocked down a few notches. _Holding up his right arm, he studied the play of veins on the pale flesh on his inner arm and the symbol for "encampment" appeared in glowing black. _I've heard the rumors. The whispers. My priestess is here and she will be searching for me. Then…you and the Emperor will both be dead._ For Lin Haichi was only a nickname to him. His true name was Hatsui and he was the Genbu Shichi Seishi of water. It was just his luck that he was enslaved in the country whose patron deity controlled water.

"Just you wait, Nakago…we'll see who has the last laugh," and Haichi disappeared into his rooms.

The rooms were lovely, considering. Draped in tapestries, paintings, and other works of art, the area reflected elegance and good taste. It was a shame that its occupant was always so cold that he never noticed any of the beauty that surrounded him. Haichi fell back onto a pile of plush cushions, his brown hair falling over midnight blue eyes. _Priestess…you will come for me, won't you? You must, I don't know how much longer I will survive here. _For although he had locked part of himself away to spare himself more agony in life, a large part of him remained devoted to the thought of his priestess coming and taking him from this life. The Emperor had started asking for him less and less, which made Haichi worried. After all, once the Emperor was through with his whores, only the brothels awaited them. _I don't want a life like that._ Haichi had always wanted someone to love. It was the dream that kept him from going insane or killing himself. It was the dream of love and of finally being united with people who would care about him and for him.

Hearing hoof beats outside the window, Haichi glanced up and rose before looking outside. Coming into the courtyard was a young woman on horseback and a masked man. _The girl is very pretty. Poor thing…she has no idea what pain is in store for her. _Haichi turned and decided to intercept this girl. She was very lovely and he could regain some favor with the Emperor if he trained her personally. And, in a way, he did feel sorry for her. After all, she looked so young and so innocent. _That'll soon be taken from her. It was taken from all of us who caught the Emperor's eye…_he closed the door to his room and made his way outside, his slippers whispering against the stone floor as he walked. When the guards spotted him, they saluted him respectfully, even though a few snickered knowingly. After all, Lord Haichi was one of the most popular whores the Emperor had.

"Who are these people and why have they been allowed to enter the castle?" Haichi demanded imperiously.

"Forgive us, Lord Haichi, but this man has brought a tribute to the Emperor. We have searched them both and they are carrying no weapons that we have found," one of the guards said.

"Then why is she out here, you fools? Bring her to my chambers and I will prepare her for the Emperor. Send the man on his way at once. The more time you waste is more time she could be trained."

"Of course, Lord Haichi."

Urumiya glanced at Uruki, who was trying her very best not to look terrified and inwardly sighed. Although he felt sorry for the kid, he had to remain completely in control of his emotions. Anything else would give them away. _This is for the good of the mission. He will search the palace and I will circulate around the main city. And if we haven't found Hatsui, then we'll abort the mission and start searching the countryside. _Bowing, Urumiya lifted Uruki from the horse and turned her over to the guards before mounting his own horse. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a tug on the hem of his coat. Uruki was looking up at him, pleading for Urumiya not to leave her all alone out there. True to his role though, and his personality, Urumiya merely brushed Uruki off and rode away. _Good luck kid. You're going to need it_, and with that, he disappeared through the gates.

Struck speechless, Uruki's mouth open and closed soundlessly. _I can't believe it. I can't believe it, that bastard just __**left**__ me here without so much as a goodbye! _Uruki was petrified. After all, she was in the Kutou palace, with Nakago in the same building, and she was on her own. Before she could recover her wits, Uruki was then pushed inside and down the halls towards Haichi's rooms. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried not to panic. If she did, then Uruki would transform back into her male form and that would be cause for alarm. _What is he going to do to me? _The thought was worrying as the guards shoved him into the room and closed the door. Gathering her courage, Uruki looked around, fighting not to panic. Her black gaze finally settled on Haichi and she swallowed.

"Who are you?"

"First rule," he snapped. "No questions. Second rule, you address me as Lord Haichi. Third, you answer all of my questions, are we clear?"

"Now wait just a-"

"I said are we clear?"

Uruki's mouth opened and closed disbelievingly before she finally scowled at him. "Yes, Lord Haichi."

"Very good. What's your name, girl?"

"Fa Kourin, Lord Haichi."

"Well, Fa Kourin, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Kutou palace. Here, you will become one of the Emperor's many pleasure toys. If he does not enjoy you or finds you undesirable, you will be given to the General or perhaps the garrison. If they do not enjoy you, then you will be sold to a brothel. Whores without talent or desirability are not kept around here. I will teach you to ensure being sold does not happen. For it's a cruel fate for anyone."

"Yes, Lord Haichi."

Uruki was starting to become very nervous. Especially considering his female form was a virgin. _I guess that'll be getting fixed sometime soon…_she shuddered at the thought. Gazing into Haichi's blue eyes, Uruki tried to see some glimmer of emotion there, but she couldn't see anything. _They're worse than Urumiya's eyes. At least when he looks at Cassandra, you can see a bit of him that's human. This man…it's as though his very soul has been killed._ She could only wonder how long Haichi had been a whore in the palace in order to obtain such a deadened look in his eyes. While Uruki was sizing Haichi up, he was also doing the same to her. _Maybe I should have just pretended to be a servant instead…_

"Well, have you nothing to say for yourself?" Haichi suddenly demanded.

"No sir."

"Good. Now tell me…" he moved around and closed the windows and doors, checking to make sure they were alone. "What news of the Genbu no Miko? I hear she has already gathered three of her warriors. Is she still searching for the other four or is she content to rest on her laurels for now?"

To hear someone talk about Cassandra with such blatant disrespect made Uruki forget momentarily about her charade and immediately struck back, black eyes flashing dangerously.

"How DARE you talk about the Genbu no Miko in such a fashion? You don't even know her! You don't know how far she's willing to go for her warriors and for the people of Hokkan! She almost died for me after Nakago-"

Uruki quickly covered her mouth. She had no intention of revealing the truth, but it had just come flying out. When she looked closer at Haichi though, she noticed there was a glint in his eye. All of a sudden she was overcome with a chill. It was the look of someone tinged with madness.

"You…you're one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi?"

"I…" she couldn't deny it and sighed as she shifted back to a male and pulled aside his robes to reveal his mark. "My name is Xiang Ling. But my true name is Uruki. I know no other."

"It's…you…you're a _man_?"

"Yes I am but that's beside the point at the moment. Please," Uruki's voice was pleading. "Do you know of anyone here who bears the mark of Genbu on his or her body? We're searching for-"

"Hatsui?"

"Yes! How did you…?" he paused, looking shocked. "No. No, this is too much of a coincidence."

"Believe it," and he concentrated on the inside of his arm once more until the glowing symbol appeared. "I am known as Lin Haichi, but my given name is Hatsui. I am the Genbu Shichi Seishi of water."

Uruki was so shocked that his jaw almost hit the floor. This stroke of luck was something he hadn't been counted on. _I can't believe it! I didn't even have to go __**near**__ the stupid old Emperor! _Grinning a mile wide, Uruki ran over and practically knocked Hatsui over as he hugged him.

"I don't have to face that pervert of an Emperor! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Hatsui stiffened as soon as he felt Uruki hug him. No one had ever hugged him in such a way before…it felt odd, but in a good way. Awkwardly, he tried to get the other man off of him. _This must be his power. The ability to transform between male and female. Interesting…_before Hatsui could ask anymore questions though, he heard footsteps in the hall. Stiffening and pushing Uruki off of him, although he did so gently, Hatsui wondered who would approach his chambers.

"Lord Haichi, open this door."

"Nakago," he hissed and straightened Uruki's robes hastily. "Quick, change back into a female."

Without waiting to see if Uruki had done what he was told, Hatsui went and opened the door. Nakago and several armed guards stood in the doorway. There was a look in the man's eyes that Hatsui didn't trust. Scowling, the young man stood strong against the intimidating General.

"General, what is the meaning of this?"

"I have reason to suspect that the girl who was brought in is one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi. I want her to be brought to the interrogation room immediately. Where is she, Haichi?"

_The interrogation room…_the thought made Hatsui pale around the edges. The interrogation room was Nakago's domain and he wasn't known for his mercy. Glancing back at the frightened, though thankfully female Uruki, Hatsui straightened and put on his best scowl and strongest voice.

"On what grounds do you have to suspect this girl? She has no mark on her body, I have seen to that. Kourin, you're to remain where you are until General Nakago's had his head examined, is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Haichi."

Nakago's lip curled as he stood behind the door. "She is well-behaved. As to the grounds of my suspicion, the man who brought her here bore a striking resemblance to Dong Jia and now he has vanished. It seems far too convenient. Now hand over the girl, Lord Haichi."

"Nakago, you're growing senile in your old age. This girl has nothing to do with the Genbu Shichi Seishi and I'll bet you're just fishing for a reason to interrogate her yourself," and he opened the door, sneering. "Am I right?"

His eyebrow twitching, Nakago glared down at Hatsui, who merely returned his harsh look with a serene smile. Leaning in close, the blonde youth's eyes flashed menacingly as he spoke.

"I will have you sold to the worst brothel in the city, Haichi, but not before I've had the pleasure of making you scream myself."

"You can go ahead and try Nakago, but I sincerely doubt you will succeed."

There was a strained silence that stretched between the two. Nakago had never liked Haichi. The man was older than him by three years, but he acted as though he was so superior to him. It made him want to take his whip and introduce its sting to the upstart young Lord…

"This isn't over, Haichi."

With that, Nakago turned on his heel and left. Although he was a General, Haichi had been given a title for splendid "service" to the Emperor and technically outranked him. Watching him go, Hatsui closed the door and sighed, his blue eyes dark with anger and dislike.

"We must leave at once, before it's too late. If Nakago discovers who you are, then we're both dead."

"I agree, Hatsui. I don't want to face Nakago now, especially while he's on his home turf. Is there a good time we can flee? Are there servants' entrances we can use? And what about disguises?"

"I'll find you a disguise and you should change back into a male so we can make our escape. I'll return as soon as possible, Uruki."

With that, Hatsui slipped from the room in search of disguises for the two of them. As he made his way through the halls towards the servant's quarters, he placed his hand against his chest. _My heart's been racing ever since I met Uruki. But it hasn't been because of fear. Strange…_and he continued on. Uruki was left alone and sighed, male once more. _Who knew that I would find Hatsui so soon? Or that he'd be so cute? _He grinned, settling down to wait for the other man's return. Thinking that no one would dare to come to the room, Uruki didn't notice the cloaked figure that appeared and then vanished through the wall.

"It's just as you suspected, General. The girl was Uruki of the Genbu Shichi Seishi and he's planning to leave with Lord Haichi who is Hatsui."

"Excellent. Now the question remains is if we wish to capture them…or if we should kill them on sight."

Nakago had hated Haichi the moment he'd set foot in the castle and for many reasons. The least of which was the fact that the man managed to worm out of every trap he'd set to get rid of him. _At least he distracted the Emperor enough for me to begin my training. _Everything Lord Haichi had done at the palace remained spotless and impeccable…until that moment. Now Nakago finally had the chance to put the little upstart behind bars and then under his personal interrogation whip. _One touch and he'll be screaming for mercy. _Heading back to Haichi's room accompanied by several of his personal troops, Nakago pounded on the man's door.

"Haichi, you are under arrest for treason against Kutou. Open this door."

Uruki leapt to his feet, his eyes wide as he debated what to do. _Hatsui isn't back yet…_and he didn't think he should reveal himself just yet. If they broke down the door though, he'd be prepared and drew his fan.

"Nakago, what is the meaning of this? I told you-"

"Seize him."

Hatsui had retuned with a bundle of clothing hidden in his robes, and a few other things as well, when he was seized. Struggling against the firm grip of Nakago's guards, Hatsui cursed lowly.

"Damn you, Nakago, release me!"

"I think not, Lord Haichi. Or should I say Hatsui of the Genbu Shichi Seishi? Did you think you could hide from me forever? Take him to the dungeon and break down this door. I want Uruki in chains."

"Yes General!"

Before they could storm the door, a powerful gale blew the door and many of the guards away. Rushing out in the confusion, Uruki's fan slashed the throats of the guard who held Hatsui, took his hand, and ran for it. Not caring one whit for Hatsui's own running abilities, Uruki booked it.

"Uruki?"

"Less talking, more running. We've gotta get outta here."

The two men raced across the courtyard of the Kutou palace with the guards hot on their heels. Hatsui was starting to feel light headed as he struggled to keep up with Uruki. _He moves so fast! He's like the wind itself! I can't keep up! _Struggling to breathe, Hatsui had to slow down and fell to his knees, panting harshly.

"Hatsui!" Uruki skidded to a halt and went to his fallen comrade. "Hatsui, come on, you must get up!"

"I…can't…" he gripped Uruki's sleeve as he heard the sound of boots and armor clanking around them. "I'm sorry…go, leave me here…"

"Not a chance."

Uruki growled as he drew his fan, the steel spikes gleaming in the light of the sun. Spears were leveled at them on all sides and Uruki felt his heart start to pound harshly in his ears. _Trapped._ He still had both arms around Hatsui as Nakago stepped forward, his eyes triumphant.

"Take them both. I want them in chains…then they shall be publicly executed."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Nakago."

_I just hope this works. _Uruki hadn't tried anything this big before, but he had to. He wasn't going to let Hatsui be taken by Nakago. _I'm not going to let anything else happen to him. _And with that, his symbol began to glow as he made a large, sweeping arc with his fan. The wind picked up, blowing around them in gusts powerful enough to drive the other soldiers back. Even Nakago had to raise his arm to shield his face. In the center of the wind was Uruki, his brows furrowed as he moved his fan in another arc. The winds closed around the two of them and lifted them into the air. It was slow going, but the force soon got them up and into the sky. _Please…let me reach the old man…_and Uruki kept a tight grip on Hatsui as the wind started to take them towards their designated meeting point.

Now, there were few things that Hatsui was afraid of. One of them was height. So when he opened his eyes and saw that they were hovering hundreds of feet in the air supported by nothing but the wind…he promptly passed out. Uruki chuckled as the two of them slowly made their way across the sky. He didn't want to push himself too hard, otherwise they wouldn't make it to Urumiya and that was essential. They had just made it to the border of Kutou and they would be in the clear. _After all, the plan was for Urumiya to wait a few days at the border and then we would search the countryside._ He didn't know how far they'd gone when a sharp whistle from below caught his attention. Uruki glanced down and spotted Urumiya.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see that old fart again," he chuckled and glanced at Hatsui. "Still out cold. I suppose that's a good thing, considering we'll have to make a rather steep descent."

Uruki could feel his powers fading faster the closer they got to the ground. When they finally touched down and the wind settled, Uruki realized just how exhausted he was. But that could wait. Leaning down, he shook Hatsui, calling to him, and hoping that he'd wake up. After a few moments, the youth's deep blue eyes fluttered open and he stared up at a shadow above him.

"What in the-?"

"That would be Urumiya, one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi. Don't mind him. Urumiya, this is Hatsui, but unfortunately he wasn't built for flying. Poor guy. Didn't think I'd find him so fast, did you?"

"Hello," Hatsui waved weakly.

"He certainly doesn't look like a Celestial Warrior," Urumiya studied Hatsui with mirth. "Then again, neither did you, Uruki."

"Hey!"

"Uruki how did you manage to fly the entire way here without being spotted? And how did you find Hatsui so soon? Tell me everything that happened, some things could be crucial."

"I used a technique I'd heard the former Uruki did. He was able to travel long distances in the very wind. I never attempted it before, so I'm glad it worked. As for finding Hatsui, it turns out that he was the one who was supposed to be 'training' me for the Emperor. He insulted Cassandra, I lost it and let slip that I was one of the Genbu warriors, and thankfully we managed to make a break for it before Nakago could capture us."

"You always were too much of a show-off for your own good. Now your powers are drained, I can feel it, which means you'll be useless in a fight. We have to get out of here now and get to Konan."

"I agree, we need-"

Uruki was suddenly interrupted when Hatsui excused himself, struggled to his feet, went over to a bush, and was violently ill. Uruki winced as he realized that this was probably his fault. _I didn't mean to make him sick…_and he went over to Hatsui and began to rub the man's back gently.

"Che, pathetic."

"Shut up, Urumiya, you have no right to criticize. You have night terrors after all."

Urumiya bristled and snarled. "They are not night terrors. They are memories."

"Either way, you have no right to insult someone just because they're afraid of something. Cassandra is afraid of many things and yet you're willing to fight for and with her," Uruki's voice was heated as he continued to massage Hatsui's back. "I think he's a bit better. Urumiya, wet my handkerchief with one of the water skins and bring it here."

Ready to snap at Uruki not to order him around, Urumiya paused when he saw the look in the youth's black eyes. Sighing and growling, he snatched the offered handkerchief and went to dampen it with one of the water skins on the horse. Once that was done, he brought it back.

"Here."

"Thanks," Uruki accepted it stiffly and turned back to Hatsui. "You keep watch while I tend to him."

Grunting, Urumiya went to stand watch as Uruki eased Hatsui to lie down on a cool, clean patch of grass. He gave Hatsui some water, coaxing it down his throat, and dabbed at his forehead with the damp handkerchief. Speaking in a low, soothing tone, Uruki tended to his newfound comrade, his heart fluttering in his chest. It felt…well it felt nice to be able to help someone like this.

Hatsui was puzzled by Uruki's tender care. He didn't know what to make of the other man. Still, it was nice to be fussed over by someone for once. _I've never had anyone take care of me like this…and he saved my life to boot…_and he pressed a hand to his chest. _Why is my heart pounding like this? It's almost painful._ He found himself looking into Uruki's black eyes with a question that he didn't know how to voice, seeking an answer he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"There. You seem to be doing much better. I do apologize for doing that to you, but it was the only way we could escape. We'll rest for a while, until you're able to ride a horse. All right?" Uruki smiled at Hatsui warmly.

"…All right…" and Hatsui tried very hard not to blush at the warm smile.

* * *

Okay, Ree is VERY SORRY for not updating sooner, but NaNo is coming up, I'm working longer hours, and I haven't had time for the fic. There are seventeen chapters hand-written though, so expect more updates! …Just not as frequently as before. Grins Thanks all! And please review!

Ree


	10. Friendship in Konan

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Friendship in Konan**

Cassandra and Iname had been traveling for several days, exploring the countryside of Konan, and still had not been able to find the fifth warrior. Both were starting to become discouraged as they rode into the capital after four days of searching the countryside. There was still no sign of the person they were looking for, even with the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth scroll in their possession. Cassandra had suggested that they could ask the Emperor of Konan for help, but Iname had immediately squashed that idea flat, stopping the horse.

"No. We are not revealing you to the Emperor! You saw what it was like in Kutou; you're not safe because of it. I won't let you put yourself in danger like that, Cassandra. It's not happening."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Oh…you won't _let_ me will you? Is that it, Iname?"

"That's right."

"…I don't think so."

"Cassandra, what are you-?"

But she had already slid off the horse, pack in hand, and disappeared into the bustling marketplace. Iname cursed and wheeled his horse around. His eyes scanned the market for a sign of her blonde hair, so distinct from the other tones in the area. It was too crowded for him to see her and he cursed again.

"Cassandra! Cassandra, where are you?" he slid off his horse. "Damn, it's that cloak. The hood…shit, Cassandra, what have you done? If anything happens to you I'll never live it down from the old fart."

Although she knew that she shouldn't have run, Cassandra decided that her best course of action was to go to the palace. _Sorry Iname. But if you're not going to help me, then I'll go on my own. _With that, clutching the bag containing Genbu's scroll and other essentials, Cassandra made her way to the palace of Konan. _I wonder who the Emperor is. Will he be kind like Tokoyami or will he be more like Kutou's Emperor? _She shuddered at that thought as she began her trek up the stairs to the main gates, lost in thought.

"Stop!" one of the guards stepped up and blocked her way. "Lower your hood and state your business."

Brushing back her hood, Cassandra gathered her courage as the guards stared. "My name is Cassandra and I am here to seek an audience with the Emperor. I come in peace as a representative of Hokkan."

"Do you take us for fools, girl? The Emperor of Hokkan would never send a female representative, let alone a foreign one. Get out."

"I am no ordinary female," and she reached into her bag and removed Genbu's copy of the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth. "I am the Genbu no Miko and have come to speak with his Majesty, the Emperor of Konan. Let me pass please."

The guards were silent for a few moments and a few started to mutter. They began to debate amongst themselves whether or not her story was true in hushed voices. While they were talking, Cassandra waited and tapped her foot impatiently. _This is ridiculous. I have to get inside. _Slipping past the guards was easy enough. They were too busy arguing to notice her and she chuckled. Cassandra tucked the scroll back into her bag and walked through the impressive courtyard. The red and gold decoration of the buildings glowed in the sunlight and reminded Cassandra of fire and the sun. _I suppose that's logical, since Konan's guardian, Suzaku, is a phoenix. _She smiled as she looked around, managing to hide from the guards that were wandering around. _Can't let them see me…_

"Still, this place is beautiful, just like the palace in Hokkan. Let's see…" she began to look around, peering into the buildings. "Now if I was a throne room, where would I be?"

Peering around corners and wandering the halls of the different buildings was tedious, but Cassandra had to do it. After a while though she sighed and finally admitted it. She had gotten lost. _Very much like the Hokkan palace indeed. I've already gotten lost in here. _Now wishing that she hadn't snuck in so she could ask for directions, Cassandra started to look for servants or someone to help her get to the throne room. Pausing outside a stretch of hallway, she heard raised voices behind closed doors. _One sounds pretty young. One's older…a woman's voice. _She listened closer and edged towards the room, eyes darkening as she listened. It was the familiar sound of a child arguing with their parent. That was something she could understand and Cassandra knocked on the door, wanting to help if she could.

"Who's there?" the door flew open and a beautiful woman with golden eyes and black hair stood in the doorway. "I thought I specifically told the servants we were not to be disturbed. Are you dumb, girl?"

"Honored Mother, please, I'm certain she-"

"Be silent, Saihitei!"

Cassandra was starting to wonder if Iname had been right about seeking help from Konan. "I do apologize, but this cannot wait Madame. Someone is claiming to be the Genbu no Miko and wishes to see the Emperor."

The woman raised her eyebrow imperiously but Cassandra didn't flinch. After a beat, she turned to her young son and scowled.

"You will go to the throne room at once and see this girl in your father's place, Saihitei. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Honored Mother."

With that, she strode off down the hall, her head held high, and Cassandra fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her retreating back. _Bitch. Reminds me a lot of my own mom. _She turned back to the young boy who was looking up at her with wide gold eyes very much like his mother's. It was apparent that he had never seen someone quite like her with her odd hair and pale green eyes. So, Cassandra gave him her best smile and winked.

"I'm sorry for interfering and I know I shouldn't have butted in, but you sounded as though you could have used the help. Are you all right?"

Saihitei simply stared at this strange girl in shock. No one lied to his Honored Mother unless they wanted to die…and yet here she'd done it just to save him. _She's most assuredly a foreigner judging by her accent and her appearance. _But the way she smiled at him made his heart fill with warmth and he wanted to hug her. Thankfully he remembered that he was going to be Emperor on his fourteenth birthday and Emperors didn't go around hugging random people. _Even if they do appear to be kind._ His features relaxed into one of the most beautiful smiles Cassandra had ever seen, even if it did look a little sad.

"Yes, young lady, I am. However, I must ask who you are as you don't look familiar to me and in these times, one can never be too careful."

"Oh of course. My name is Cassandra. I've come from Hokkan to see the Emperor. I managed to get myself a little bit lost and am wondering if I should leave. If that woman's anything to go by, the Konan Emperor might be a bit too much like the Konan one for my liking."

"Please forgive my Honored Mother, she is a rather harsh woman. But you're here to see the Emperor?"

"Yes."

"And you're from Hokkan?"

"Well, it's not where I live, but it's where I've traveled from."

He glanced to her pack and his eyes widened when he saw a bit of the black scroll. "You're the Genbu no Miko! You are, aren't you? But that's impossible! The Genbu no Miko already appeared…"

Giggling, Cassandra touched a finger to her lips and winked playfully. "It's a secret. I'll never tell."

Now that shocked Saihitei. He was the future Emperor; no one kept secrets from him! _This girl has to be the Genbu no Miko. Why else would she be carrying around the black scroll? But I don't understand. Legend says that another girl appeared nearly 200 years ago and became the Genbu no Miko…does that mean there can be more than one priestess? _If that was the case then the legends had been gravely mistranslated. Saihitei didn't know what to make of Cassandra; especially considering he'd never met a girl like her before. _Still, there is another matter to attend to._

"Why do you wish to see the Emperor, Lady Cassandra?"

"Well…I'm not sure if I should say…" but after a bit of thought, Cassandra smiled and touched his cheek gently, making Saihitei blush. "Still, you're such a sweet young man and you seem to have a good heart. I suppose I can tell you. The truth is, I'm searching for someone here in Konan. I was hoping that the Emperor would help me find them. Of course, I wouldn't ask the Emperor to do it for nothing. I would be in his debt after all and would make certain to repay him when I could."

"You're going to ask the Emperor for help searching for someone? What makes you think he would agree or that there's even a Genbu Shichi Seishi in Konan? We would have known."

"We're looking in Kutou as well, so we aren't ruling out the possibility."

"There was a Genbu warrior in Kutou? How did he survive for so long?" Saihitei didn't have the heart to tell her she'd just revealed herself as the priestess. "I'm certain that their General, Nakago, would have felt their presence and killed them by now. He's one of the Seiryu Shichi Seishi."

"Well, I haven't met the guy yet so I'm not sure how he survived in Kutou for so long. However he did it, it must be an interesting story. Especially if he had to survive being around Nakago all this time. Don't you think?"

She sounded so excited at the prospect of meeting the new warrior that Saihitei had to smile. _Someday, when the Suzaku no Miko appears, I hope that she is as warm as this girl._

"Where are your warriors, Lady Cassandra?"

"Well, Urumiya left with Uruki for Kutou and Iname's…" she paused and blushed, cursing her big mouth. "Well it looks like the cat's out of the bag isn't it? Yes, I'm the Genbu no Miko but please don't say anything. I don't want to make enemies here and I have no idea how relations are between Konan and Hokkan. Please will you keep my secret, Saihitei? Just until I find the Emperor and ask him for his help? I would truly appreciate it."

"All right, but you must do me a favor in turn when I ask. Agreed?"

"Of course. Thank you, Saihitei."

"Good. Now let's go see if we can find the Emperor."

With that, he and Cassandra began to scour the palace grounds. Saihitei didn't want to tell her that he was the Emperor just yet. He had to know what sort of girl she was before he revealed himself. Cassandra was too busy looking around and asking questions about the different decorations, paintings, and tapestries to notice that people were stopping and bowing to Saihitei wherever they went. He was enjoying her company as she spoke of her warriors, family, her impressions of the countries and their rulers, and then she paused, looking thoughtful.

"What is it, Lady Cassandra?"

"I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"About my duties as a priestess. It's my duty to bring peace to Hokkan once more, and I want to do that for the people I've met there and care about. But what difference would one wish make if the other three countries were still at war? There would continue to be threats from the outside and the people would be in a state of fear, not knowing if the priestess' wish was still strong and protecting them."

Saihitei paused as well, thinking. He hadn't considered that. Everyone merely assumed that the priestess would bring peace, but…_it would be an empty peace if the threat of war was still there. She's right. The priestesses can only do so much. _He glanced at Cassandra, who sat on the railing and waited for his answer. Saihitei took some time to think about it before he answered. He looked past Cassandra and out at his kingdom as he spoke.

"I think you are quite right, Lady Cassandra. There wouldn't be peace in any land while they still feared threats from the other three countries. The priestesses can only do so much with their wishes. It is then up to the rulers of the countries to strive for peace as well. Otherwise the calm they bring will only be an illusion."

Cassandra beamed. "Exactly. Wow, Saihitei, you sound just like an Emperor. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm thirteen. And thank you, Lady Cassandra."

"You're only thirteen? That's amazing! And please, Saihitei, just call me Cassandra. There's no need to be so formal with me."

The two of them sat in silence after that as they watched the birds fly above and enjoyed the peace and quiet. The silence was broken when the sound of footsteps and the clanking of armor interrupted them. A large group of guards approached the pair and knelt immediately.

"Your Highness, we have reports that there is a strange girl in the palace! She claims to be the Genbu no Miko and-" the guard stopped when he spotted Cassandra. "That's her! Seize her!"

"Halt!" Saihitei ordered and stood in front of her, his voice suddenly sharp. "You will not touch her!"

"But Your Highness…"

"Am I the acting Emperor or am I not? I have given you orders, Captain. You are not to harm Lady Cassandra. Lower your weapons, I command you!"

"Yes Sire."

The guards all lowered their weapons and bowed their heads in abject apology. As Saihitei barked admonishments and orders, Cassandra just stared at the boy. _No. The acting Emperor. Does that mean his father is unable to do his duties as the Emperor? _She didn't know and her hands clenched the edge of the ledge she sat on. _He's still so young. How did he come to bear such a burden? _Even though Cassandra was glad that Saihitei was the Emperor, she also felt hurt that she hadn't figured it out and he hadn't told her.

"Now leave us," and he waved his hand dismissively.

The guards rose and bowed, leaving quickly. Cassandra was still frozen as Saihitei turned to her. He wondered what she would say now that she knew. Silence stretched between them until…

"So, Emperor Saihitei, would you be willing to help me search for my Genbu warrior? It would mean cooperating with me, but-"

"Lady Cassandra, it would be my honor and my pleasure to help you find your Genbu Shichi Seishi."

When she heard that, Cassandra looked up at Saihitei and beamed. She leapt down from the sill with a happy laugh. _He's going to help! He's really going to help! _And she wrapped her arms around Saihitei in a tight hug. Well that nearly knocked the poor boy off his feet. He'd hardly been hugged before and certainly not so enthusiastically. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. He blushed and awkwardly patted her back as Cassandra released him.

"Oh thank you, Saihitei, thank you so much! Now we just have to find Iname and bring him here. He knows I was heading here and might have followed me. Oh just wait until he hears that you're going to help. I'm gonna make that guy eat his words! Oh," she glanced at the Emperor. "Do you think your guards might have detained him? And I was wondering, what's an 'acting' Emperor?"

"They most likely have detained him. Come; let's go see if we can find Iname. As for what an 'acting' Emperor is…" he looked at the ground as they walked. "My father is very ill and doesn't have much longer to live. I am acting as Emperor now although he still holds the official position. I will be crowned Emperor on my fourteenth birthday in a few months."

"Oh…I see…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's all right. He was nothing more than my Honored Mother's puppet. He will find peace soon enough," and he smiled sadly.

Cassandra saw that heartbreaking smile and couldn't fight her urge to hug him. Taking Saihitei into her arms again, even though he was the Emperor, she hugged the young man tightly.

"It'll be all right, Saihitei. It may not be for some time, but things will work out. I know they will. After all, you are the most wonderful young man I've ever met. Inside and out. Most of the boys from my world at your age are obnoxious brats. You're not though…trust me. You're also very pretty," she suddenly teased and released him. "It's not fair that you're that pretty."

"Why thank you, I am quite beautiful am I not?"

"Eh…?"

"That was a joke."

At first she was a little confused. Then she laughed merrily and walked with Saihitei to the throne room. Cassandra was nervous and excited at the fact she got to walk in at Saihitei's side. _Tokoyami didn't get a chance to formally introduce me to the people of Hokkan. Sorry Toko, but this is for the good of everyone that Saihitei introduce me. _The doors to the throne room flew open and the two stepped inside. Everyone bowed deeply as the Emperor and priestess walked forward and approached the raised dais where a golden throne rested. Saihitei stood in front of his throne as Cassandra stood off to his right, waiting.

"We welcome a new ally here to the palace and the kingdom of Konan. Lady Cassandra, the Genbu no Miko, and her warriors, the Genbu Shichi Seishi, will be honored guests in Our palace. For the priestess has earned Our trust and friendship. Lady Cassandra has come to search for one of her warriors and We shall assist her. Lady Cassandra," Saihitei smiled and turned to her. "What does the scroll say?"

"Let's see…"

Cassandra opened the scroll and searched for the clues for her warriors. There was only one problem.

"Your Highness, I can't read your country's language. Would you be so kind as to translate for me?"

"Of course, how foolish of me. I apologize, Cassandra," and he accepted the scroll. "Here it is. 'Farmer' and 'son' are the first clues. Then 'sorrow' and 'memories' for the second. 'Woman' and 'wind', 'noble' and 'Kutou', and 'shadow' and 'Konan' is the last."

"That must be the one. But is there anything else, Your Highness? A clue as to where he might be?"

"I am sorry but there is nothing else. So we must work with what we have," Saihitei turned back to his assembled nobles, advisors, and soldiers. "Send word throughout the land that the Genbu Shichi Seishi of shadows is to be brought to the palace safely and unharmed!"

"Yes Your Highness!"

With that, everyone was off to send word about the Genbu warrior of shadows. He or she was to be brought to the Konan palace unharmed at the Emperor's command. Iname was also found and brought to the palace where he yelled at Cassandra for running off and apologized for the Emperor if she had been any trouble. Even though he was relieved that she was all right, Iname still felt that she had acted recklessly and had been very lucky the Emperor took a liking to her before he found out she was the Genbu no Miko. Saihitei invited Cassandra and Iname to stay in the palace for as long as they needed and extended the invitation to her other warriors as well. Iname immediately sent out a messenger pigeon to Urumiya and the others with the invitation and what had happened on their journey.

Everything was going well, but no one had noticed the Emperor's personal guard as he slipped silently from the room behind the throne. _So after all these years she has arrived. The Genbu no Miko. The one who was prophesized…_the man's name was Mu Chang and he had served the Emperor in his personal guard and then as his personal bodyguard for years. Chang didn't know what to make of the young girl who claimed to be the Genbu no Miko. Absently, he glanced at the mirror and a glowing black symbol for "wall" appeared on his left cheek. The one they were searching for was right before their eyes. _Only they did not think to look into the shadows to find the warrior within. _Even though he was known as Chang, his true name was-

"Namame. That is my name and I am the one they search for. Still, I must judge this priestess before I agree to serve her. I will not leave my Emperor so easily," and the symbol vanished.

With that, Change disappeared into the shadows that lined the walls. He simply stepped into them and vanished. He would meet with the priestess when he was ready and not before. Days passed and on the fifth day Urumiya, Hatsui, and Uruki arrived at the palace. Hatsui was introduced to Cassandra and Iname while she introduced them to the Emperor. When Urumiya asked how things were going in the search, Cassandra blushed and Iname coughed.

"Well? I'm waiting," Urumiya's tone was impatient.

"We…well…we haven't found him yet."

"…You…haven't found him?"

Iname winced at the look he was getting. "Well…no."

"It has been five days since we received your message. You should have found him by now!"

"Urumiya please calm down," Cassandra stepped forward to try and soothe her father figure. "We've been searching for him for nearly two weeks. Konan is a large country and we aren't going to find him in a few days."

"It's smaller than Hokkan."

"Yes, but it also has far more people than Hokkan. I'm serious on this, Urumiya, do not blame us for not trying," and she glared at the older man, daring to challenge him. "Understand?"

Urumiya raised his eyebrow as she stared him down and finally relented. "My apologies priestess. And to you, Emperor Saihitei. I find that the journey here was more stressful than I thought."

"What happened Urumiya?" Cassandra asked. "Were there problems?"

"Nothing too extreme."

"Oh nooo…" Uruki's drawling voice dripped with sarcasm tinged with venom. "If you don't count the dozen or so assassins from Kutou that we killed. Then there were the mountain bandits, the wild beasts, and dealing with the old man. Other than that, the trip was a sheer delight."

"Assassins? Are you all right? What happened? Did they follow you here?" now Cassandra was worried.

Urumiya's mouth crooked up at the corners a little. "We are fine, Cassandra, don't worry. No, they didn't follow us to the Konan palace. What happened was that after Hatsui joined us, Kutou decided to send its assassins after our group. They chased us to the border and attacked us. But-"

"Thanks to my brilliant recovery and Hatsui's quick thinking, we sent those bastards to an early grave," Uruki interrupted and wrapped an arm around Hatsui's shoulders. "Hatsui was brilliant."

"Of course," Urumiya rolled his eyes as Hatsui blushed. "So here we are…and no closer to locating our comrade."

He was going to say more, but Urumiya decided not to when he saw the glares coming from Cassandra and Saihitei. Iname snickered under his breath and glanced at Hatsui, who was blushing from Uruki's closeness. _Well, well, it looks as though Uruki's got a boyfriend._

"What do we do now then?" Hatsui asked, stepping away from Uruki.

"I say we pause the search. After all, we're exhausted, Saihitei's exhausted, and we could all use a few days recovery," Cassandra suggested and smiled at Uruki as he sidled up to Hatsui again. "There really isn't much more we can do until we come up with new plans and I don't know about the rest of you, but my brain's really burnt out. What do you think?"

"I agree, Cassandra," Iname went to her and wrapped an arm around her. "We could all use the rest."

"You would agree with Cassandra," Uruki teased as Iname flushed. "But I suppose I'm inclined to agree. It has been a hard journey for us all."

"I know I can use some rest," Hatsui's exhaustion was finally catching up to him and he allowed himself to lean against Uruki for support. "My life has been completely uprooted…"

"We outnumber you, old man," Iname turned to Urumiya and grinned. "Are you going to put up a fuss?"

"For once, brat, I'm inclined to agree with you. Let's take a few days to rest and come up with a new strategy."

"You're all welcome to stay as long as you like," Saihitei spoke up. "You have but to ask and the servants will do all they can to attend you and make your stay more comfortable. I'm only sorry that the search didn't produce results."

"It's all right Saihitei and thank you, you're most kind."

"Cassandra! You've picked up some manners while we were away!"

"Shut up Uruki."

* * *

Dear Christ on a cracker, I AM SO SORRY for the long hiatus. Unfortunately things haven't been going so well with Ree. I'm currently jobless and don't know whether or not I'll continue being able to live in my apartment. I don't know, we'll have to see, but I'll try to get back into the swing of writing the Prophecy of Genbu. Although, we're eleven chapters in and I've only got one review! I'm starting to think my story's bad…Laughs Anywho, please read and review and I hope everyone had a happy holiday season!

-Ree


	11. The Melody Awakens

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

**Author's Note**: The song used in this chapter is "Return to the Sea" from the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch owned by Pink Hanamori. I do not claim anything from the anime or manga, nor do I own it, I'm just borrowing the music because I suck at writing it. Any future songs will also be from the anime. I seriously recommend checking it out! Thanks!

* * *

**  
Chapter Eleven**

**The Melody Awakens**

One thing that Cassandra hadn't known about Konan: it was hot. It was extremely hot. The group had been at the palace for about a week after their decision to take a break, and they were approaching the second week during an intense heat wave. Finally, Cassandra hadn't been able to take it anymore and said,

"Let's go swimming!"

So, her group packed up and went off to go swimming. They had all embraced the idea readily. After all, they were used to the colder temperatures of Hokkan and Konan was a bit too warm for their tastes. Even Saihitei had been convinced to come along with them and he brought his personal bodyguard and constant shadow, Chang, with him. They had ridden, Saihitei and Cassandra in disguise for the day, to a wide, calm river that flowed into a lake nearby. The lake was clear and calm with the sun reflecting down, sparkling on the surface. Once the horses were settled in the shade with water and food, many of the group barreled into the water.

Cassandra shrieked as the cold water hit her skin in welcome relief and dove underneath the surface. Underneath was just as clear as the surface and she smiled as she looked around at all of the different fish. _There aren't lakes like this in my world. None are as clear and beautiful as this one. _She surfaced after a while, breathing in the warm air and slicking back her hair. All of a sudden a wave of cold water hit her skin and she shrieked, whirling around. Iname was laughing behind her, grinning from ear to ear and splashed her again.

"I'm gonna get you now, brat!" Cassandra laughed and dunked Iname in retaliation. "Take that!"

"Why you-!" and he thrashed as she held him down before he surfaced and blew a stream of water from his mouth, coughing. "Only the old fart can call me that, Cassandra! Right old fart?"

"Call me that again brat and I'll do more than dunk you."

Unlike the others, Urumiya was sitting on the bank in only a pair of shorts. Cassandra had convinced the men that shorts were far more practical for swimming than pants, since she refused to see them swimming in the nude. Uruki had taken to it quickly and was stretched out on a blanket in short shorts…working on his tan. _And admiring the view_, he thought and glanced over at Hatsui. Since the man was the warrior of water, Hatsui was incredibly at home in the lake. He was teaching Saihitei how to swim in the shallows and coached him on.

"That's it, Your Highness, use your arms and legs just how I showed you," Hatsui walked beside the boy as he encouraged him.

"I think I'm getting better! Chang, look, I'm swimming!"

His ever-present protector smiled from where he was standing: under a tree, in the shadows, as always. Chang had been watching and speaking with the priestess as often as he could without appearing suspicious. Getting to know the young girl wasn't that difficult. _She practically wears her heart and soul on her sleeve. _In some ways, Cassandra reminded Chang of the young Emperor. In others, he was left doubting her desire and ability to save Hokkan. Still, Hokkan wasn't his home. It was just a vague memory from long ago.

Chang had moved to Konan with his family when he'd been only five years old. There was work there and better means of living. As soon as he was old enough, Chang had joined the army and worked as hard as he could to help support his family. With that, and what his father made, Chang's family was able to live comfortably until his siblings could find work as well. It had taken his own will and sheer determination to get where he was and so he knew…he knew that Cassandra had to have a strong will as well to save Hokkan. _Otherwise the events of the past will repeat themselves. And Hokkan will suffer for it._

"You're awfully quiet, Chang."

Urumiya's comment made Chang shift in the shadows. "Merely thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

"It does not concern you."

"Quite the opposite. You were staring at Cassandra the entire time you were thinking. Obviously it concerns her, so therefore it concerns us. So…what were you thinking of, Chang?"

Chang was silent for a moment. "Merely wondering if she has enough will to survive being devoured by the beast god. If she will survive at all really, and what will happen to Hokkan. That's all."

Urumiya's eyes narrowed as he spoke slowly, choosing his words with care. "If you doubt her, do not tell her. First she must believe in herself. Then she must know that others believe in her abilities. If you doubt her, then Cassandra will start to doubt herself. And I will not allow that."

"Then her will isn't strong enough. What a pity she won't survive."

Now it was Uruki's turn to be offended and he sat up on his blanket. "Listen you…you don't have to believe in Cassandra's ability to save Hokkan. Hell, you don't even have to like her. But if that's how you feel then I suggest you keep your mouth shut around us. We believe in her and always will."

"I will say what I think, no mater how it makes your priestess feel," Chang's voice was cold, emotionless as he glanced back out at the water. "If I think she is weak, I will say so. If I think she doesn't have a strong will, I will say so. She is not my priestess. Understood?"

"Then you're a goddamn bastard, Chang, and that's what I think."

Closing his eyes and laying back down in a huff, Uruki went back to his tanning. He was rather miffed at Chang's feelings towards Cassandra…_but you can't change how someone thinks by beating their face in. Unfortunately. _Urumiya chuckled at Uruki and shook his head, his eyes going back to the water. Everything was going well. Iname and Cassandra were a little too cozy as they played around in the water and Urumiya was about to remedy that when he felt a familiar, icy presence. Uruki jerked up beside him and Chang grabbed his sword.

"Iname! Hatsui! Get Cassandra and the Emperor out of the water! Now!" Urumiya rose to his feet and went for their weapons.

"Why? What's going on?" Cassandra glanced around and felt a prickling sensation on her skin. "Iname, what's happening? What-?"

Iname scooped Cassandra into his arms and leapt for shore. "Kutou soldiers! Nakago's at the head and they're heading this way! We've got to get out of here before they find us!"

"Everyone listen," Urumiya snapped as he strung his bow. "Chang and Iname, take Cassandra and the Emperor to safety back in Konan. Hatsui, Uruki, you're with me. We'll hold them back."

"Urumiya!" Cassandra fought Iname as he lifted her onto a horse. "Iname, put me down, I want to stay and help!"

"Sorry Cassandra but as you are, you would only get in the way," Iname glanced at Urumiya before mounting up.

"Then stay with them Iname. I trust Chang; he can look after the Emperor and me. Please…" she tugged on Iname's sleeve and gave him a pleading look. "Please Iname, do this for me?"

Iname paused. _I don't want to leave her alone…_he knew that if Nakago had the chance, he would kill Cassandra. _I can't let that happen. _But she did have a point. Urumiya and the others were outnumbered. He sighed and dismounted, reaching for his glaive before turning to Chang.

"Protect her."

Chang paused, his brown eyes tense. "I will do so with my life."

With a nod, Iname slapped the horse's flank and the horse started off down the river with Chang and Saihitei right behind her. Iname watched them go and sent a quick prayer to Genbu to watch over them. He didn't want to lose her and Chang wasn't a Genbu Shichi Seishi…_that bothers me the most. _But he turned back to his friends and smiled. They would protect Cassandra. No matter what.

"You sure it was wise to let Lady Cassandra go with him? He isn't a Celestial Warrior like we are," Hatsui was concerned and rightly so. "I mean…she can't exactly be replaced."

"That doesn't mean he can't protect her," Iname argued and ran his fingers through his hair. "We have to trust him. After all, he's protected the Emperor all this time, so he must know what he's doing…"

"Cassandra and Emperor Saihitei are two different people to Mu Chang, Iname," Urumiya slid his quiver of arrows on his back. "But for now we have to trust him. Because there's no more time…"

Drawing an arrow against the string, Urumiya took aim and fired. The scream of the dying assured him that his arrow hit true and he charged forward. With that, the rest of the Genbu Shichi Seishi leapt into the fray as Kutou soldiers and assassins leapt out from the underbrush. There were more warriors than they had accounted for, but they also had an advantage. Hatsui was near a body of water and with that, his powers would be magnified by tenfold. It would drain him, but Hatsui was willing to take the chance. He immediately ran for the water when a group of soldiers split from the group to attack him, already gathering his powers.

"Hatsui what are you doing?" Iname shouted as he slashed his glaive at his enemies. "Get back here and fight!"

"That's just what I'm doing!" and he splashed into the lake. "Iname, all of you, get down!"

"What? No way!"

"Just do it!"

Hatsui stood shin deep in the water and closed his eyes. He gathered his life force from the calm pool in his mind's eye and took several deep breaths. _Focus…just focus on the power within…_Hatsui had learned this trick years ago when he'd been practicing with his abilities outside of Kutou's borders. Black light started to shine from his eyes as the water churned and frothed at his feet. The soldiers paused, wary of the Genbu warrior who was making the water violent. When he gathered up his life force in just the right way…the water exploded.

Iname managed to duck just in time, grabbing Uruki by the shirt and taking him down as well. _Amazing. If his power's that strong when he's in contact with water…think of the possibilities. _The Kutou soldiers were hit by a veritable tidal wave from the lake and it crushed them underneath the force of its blow. Hatsui was at its vortex, trying to keep it away from his friends. _I can't hurt them. I won't hurt them. _And looming above the tidal wave, formed through Hatsui's own powers of concentration, was an enormous water dragon. Just the sight of it alone would have been enough to send them all running for the hills, but when the dragon attacked along with the tidal wave, it was all over for them.

Trees were crushed and brought down; the lands were flooded for miles as the attack ran its course. Hatsui was trying to keep it from destroying everything, but water was naturally wild and carved its own path. There was only so much he could do. It was only when everything had been destroyed that the water ceased to flow. It receded back into the lake slowly as Hatsui struggled to remain conscious. _Too much. It was too much. My chest…hurts…_and he fell forward into the water. It filled his senses until he felt someone lift him onto his back. Hatsui managed to open his eyes and looked up into Uruki's worried black eyes.

"Damn it, Hatsui, what were you thinking? You could have killed yourself, you fool!" Uruki scolded as he carried the other man out of the water. "I can't believe you. You were so reckless and so stupid…"

"But I didn't and now you three can go after Nakago. Right?"

"Wait a minute…" Iname looked around and paled. "Where is that bastard? I still feel his presence, so why hasn't he shown himself?"

Urumiya scanned the area and suddenly the realization hit. "He went after Cassandra and the Emperor! He's following their trail!"

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to go after him!" Iname vaulted onto his horse and started down the road.

"Let's go! Hatsui, can you ride?"

"Yes, I think so."

"All right, up you go."

Uruki lifted Hatsui up onto a horse as Urumiya swung himself into his saddle and they started down the road to catch up with the others. _Time is running out and we're so far behind them. Cassandra…_Iname's heart was pounding in fear as he spurred his horse on faster. _If we don't get there in time he'll kill her. I can't let that happen! _Iname didn't care that he could break his neck at the pace he was riding, all that mattered was getting to Cassandra. _I never should have left her with Chang. I should have stayed with her! _His horse leapt over a log and Iname hit his head on a low branch, but even that didn't stop him.

Chang, Cassandra, and the Emperor were far ahead of the others and had slowed to a trot when they felt they were out of danger. Chang paused his horse and waited for Cassandra to catch up, all of his senses on high alert. That's when he felt it. _So, he comes this way. Now we'll get to see what you are truly made of, Genbu no Miko. _And he glanced at Cassandra.

"What is it Chang?"

"We're being followed. I will take His Highness back to Konan and return for you."

"But that'll take hours! If it's who I think it is that's following us…" Cassandra wheeled her horse around nervously and sighed. "Very well. The Emperor is more important than I am. It's me he's after anyway. Go Chang and take the Emperor back. Saihitei will be safe with you."

"What about you Cassandra?" Saihitei peered around from behind Chang. "You won't be safe!"

"Go Chang. Quickly."

Throwing the girl an admiring glance, Chang clicked his tongue and rode off. He would use his powers to get Saihitei back safely…and then return for his priestess. _Perhaps I have misjudged her. And the Emperor won't stay so young forever._As much as it pained Chang to think of leaving Saihitei, he knew that destiny wouldn't be denied. He would return for Cassandra as soon as he could. She watched them go with a pounding heart. _Be safe…_and she thought of Iname and the others and it made her chest ache. _All of you. Don't worry about me. Even if Nakago does come, I'll face him. I won't be afraid anymore. _Cassandra dismounted and led her horse to the river where she waited patiently on the bank, listening to the sound of the water rushing over the rocks. Every second that passed made her heart race. Little noises started her and she sighed. _I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?_

"The Genbu no Miko all alone. How careless of the Genbu Shichi Seishi."

The cold, smooth voice made her freeze but she kept her gaze resolutely on the water. "Nakago."

The man in question smirked as he slowly approached Cassandra. He didn't see the Emperor or his bodyguard, nor did he feel their presence, and assumed they must have fled. _And they left the priestess here alone. How…convenient. _Nakago had been considering his options in how to destroy the Genbu no Miko. He had to ensure that whatever he did would cripple the group as well as deal a humiliating blow. He had weighed all of his options and decided on what would not only be beneficial, but the most entertaining choice. If he could not kill the Genbu no Miko, then Nakago would merely start to bend her will to his. Psychological warfare was one of his strengths and Nakago used it whenever possible. Then there was the added benefit of having her under his control.

_Once she belongs to me, I will not have to wait for the Seiryu no Miko to appear. _He could become Emperor of Kutou and then over all four countries as long as she gave him one of her wishes. The minute that the wish was fulfilled and she had served her purpose, Nakago would dispose of her. Although her warriors were cause for some concern, he knew that they would obey her will no matter what. _They__**are**__ the Genbu Shichi Seishi after all._ The mention of the group of men made Nakago sneer as he stepped up behind Cassandra. He would deal with her first and then get rid of her protectors. Now to set his plan in motion…

"Your warriors did not even send a protector with you? How irresponsible," he mocked and smirked as her shoulders tensed. "Anyone could happen along who means you harm, priestess."

"Stay away from me, Nakago."

She turned around and began to back up towards the river. Cassandra didn't know what she was going to do and she looked around helplessly. _I can't fight him. I can't run. I'm trapped. _The current rushed around her ankles and caused the young woman to trip and stumble backwards. A gasp escaped her and she braced herself for the fall, but Cassandra wasn't prepared for the hand that shot out and gripped her wrist. A painful jolt shot through her arm and she cried out, as she was pulled flush against a hard body. She only had a minute to recognize that it was Nakago before she shoved him away and headed for the large rock near the center of the river. _He was warm. How could a man so cold have such warm flesh? Why did he save me from falling?_

"Are you afraid of me, priestess? After I just saved you from the river?" Nakago's tone was amused and he smiled faintly.

"The last time we met you blew a hole through my shoulder and nearly killed me," she scrambled onto the rock and faced him boldly. "Forgive me if I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"It wasn't my intent to kill you…" he replied smoothly and stepped into the water. "I was merely testing you."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Whether you do or not is your choice," and he moved closer, removing his cape completely and letting it flutter onshore.

"Stay away from me!"

Cassandra's heart was racing in her throat. She had to do something…_stay back! Stay back, Nakago! _And she did the first thing that came to mind. Cassandra took a deep breath and began to sing.

"The final page of the fairy tale has changed to tragedy. Even though I once believed, it has now been lost. Love and dreams are sandcastles washed away by the unforgiving tide, even if you deny it. Yet even now I can't forget the way your song shone, echoing in my ears even to this day…"

When her strong, enchanting voice filled the air, Nakago paused and chuckled softly. _Foolish girl. As if a mere song could stop me. _As he moved further in, something flashed across his mind and he stopped cold. _This energy…_she was starting to glow with black light and suddenly the melody was like an axe to his head. Nakago grit his teeth and pushed back with his own power. The song wavered for a moment and he saw Cassandra slip on the rock. He kept pushing, but so did she, her green eyes glowing fiercely. Nakago took a step back.

"So…you do have powers…"

"Like a jewel, the sea shines bright as it engulfs everything in its path with love. It gives birth to the seven lives and dreams to see. So now I have returned, I cannot hide the truth anymore. I have my people, my world to protect as I return to the sea."

Cassandra had kept her eyes on Nakago the entire time, felt his power pressuring her to give in, to stop, but she realized: _he's afraid of my song._ And so she kept singing, putting all of her heart behind it, hoping that it would be enough to keep him back. The light around her grew brighter and Nakago winced slightly and took another step back. That small triumph made Cassandra's heart race. _Just a little more…I have to keep singing until they find me. _Iname would come for her and that knowledge kept her going strong as Nakago took another small step back. Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats filled the air and Cassandra smiled.

Nakago heard them as well and frowned slightly. He would have to change tactics now that the priestess had discovered her powers. With one final glance at the Priestess of Genbu, Nakago pulled back completely. As he reached down and gathered his cloak, the young man mounted his horse and sent an icy cold glare in Cassandra's direction. _We shall meet again, priestess. This is far from over. _He put his spurs to his horse and rode off quickly. Already his mind was whirling with plots and schemes he could use against her, now that he had discovered her weakness. _Next time we meet, there will be no one to interrupt us._

As Nakago vanished into the trees, Cassandra collapsed in relief. _Strange…I feel so tired…_before she could hit the rock or the water, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and scooped her up safely.

"Who…?"

"Honestly, you're lucky you tapped into your powers when you did. What would you have done if you hadn't, foolish girl?"

"Chang?"

"Yes. The Emperor is safe, which is more than I can say for you."

"You came back," her voice was light and breathless as she clutched his shirt. "How did you get to Konan and back here so fast? It's impossible by horse, you would have had to fly or something…"

"I did not reveal myself because the Emperor needed me. And I did not know what sort of girl you were," he tipped her chin up so she could see as his symbol appeared. "I am Namame."

"You…you're Namame…?"

The shock of that was enough to tip Cassandra over the edge and she slumped in his arms. Her eyes rolled as they closed and she moaned softly before falling silent. Namame gave her a small smile and walked to a tree. In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared into its shadow, and Cassandra along with him. Following the energy of his fellow Genbu warriors, Namame emerged from the shadow of another tree and stepped into view.

"Cassandra!"

Iname leaped from his horse and ran over as soon as Chang emerged. His heart thundered in his ears as he reached for his priestess. The older man didn't protest as he handed Cassandra over to him. _Thank Genbu she's all right. She's not bleeding; there aren't even any bruises on her. That's amazing. _Iname glanced up at Chang with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not hurt…"

"No."

"And_you're_ not hurt…"

"No."

"The Emperor?"

"Safe in the palace."

There was a long pause as Iname digested that information. Usually Chang's short answers would have annoyed him, but not now. He just held tight to Cassandra as Urumiya walked forward. The man's silver eyes glared daggers at Chang's black orbs. _I knew it. A man with hair and eyes as dark as a moonless night and the Emperor's constant shadow…he's the one._

"You are Namame."

"What?" Hatsui gasped.

"How's that possible? How did you know?" Uruki asked.

"This is the guy we were searching for all this time?" Iname demanded. "Why didn't you tell us, Chang? For that matter, what happened to Cassandra? She's unconscious but she doesn't have a scratch on her."

"I didn't tell you because I did not wish to serve her. The Priestess of Genbu had not earned my loyalty or respect. The Emperor had. I had to be certain. As for what happened, I returned the Emperor to the palace and arrived in time to see her fight of Nakago. She managed to stop him and even drive him back using the power of her voice."

"You're trying to tell us that all she had to do was sing in order to drive Nakago off?" Uruki scoffed. "If that was the case, Namame, then we would have asked her to do it earlier."

"It was no ordinary song. As she sang, Cassandra was bathed in the light of the god Genbu. She tapped her power as a priestess and the song became increasingly painful to Nakago as her voice grew stronger."

There was complete silence as the four other men turned their attention to Cassandra. The unconscious girl, with only her voice, had driven off the feared General of the Kutou army.

"Holy shit," Iname swore.

* * *

And now for your holiday pleasure: TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY WOW! Thanks for reading!

-Ree


	12. A Calm Reprieve

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one. Also, Mermaid Melody belongs to Pink Hanamori and all other associated parties. I claim NOTHING.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Calm Reprieve**

"Iname, while not as eloquent as I'd hoped, summed it up nicely. Holy shit…this must have happened when we went to see Taiitsukun," Uruki snapped his fingers as it hit him. "She said that she awoke Cassandra's powers, but it would be up to her to learn how to use them. Amazing."

"I was surprised," Namame whistled for his horse. "When I saw her standing there bathed in Genbu's light, I knew the time had come to reveal myself. She amazed me in many ways."

"How?" Uruki went back to Hatsui, to make sure he was still recovering. "How did she do that?"

"When she told me to go on without her, to make sure the Emperor was safe before she was. Then again when she was able to tap into her powers and save herself. Then…in the way that she is so different from Lady Takiko. It startled and amazed me and I was concerned she would meet the same fate."

"So that's why you were so concerned with her strength of will…" Uruki seemed shocked. "You know what happened to Lady Takiko then?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell us?"

"Perhaps."

"A man of few words," Uruki muttered and shook his head. "It's rather like pulling teeth."

"Either way," Urumiya supervised Iname as he mounted his horse with Cassandra still draped in his arms. "We must return to the Konan palace and ensure that Saihitei has not rallied his troops to assist us."

"Yes, and as thoughtful as that would be, I'd really hate to waste His Highness' time and effort," Uruki swung himself up into the saddle behind Hatsui, who turned scarlet. "Are you doing all right, Hatsui? You used a lot of power back there…"

"I'll be all right. Once we get back to the palace and I get a bit of rest, I should be fine," he sighed, eyes fluttering. "So tired…"

Smiling, Uruki took the reigns and wrapped one arm around Hatsui as the man finally succumbed to exhaustion. _Cassandra wasn't the only one who did something amazing today._ Hatsui had collapsed against him, head resting on his shoulder, and Uruki's smile was gentle. He clicked his tongue and started off with Iname and the others following behind him. The party rode back to Konan to begin the next step of their journey. Everything in the woods and along the trail was peaceful and Iname noticed how warm and calm Konan was.

"This country feels so different from the others," he noted, one arm wrapped securely around Cassandra. "It seems warmer, and I'm not talking about the weather. I feel a kind of peace I haven't felt before."

"It's the warmth of Suzaku's flame," Namame rode up next to him. "Legend says that in the beginning, Suzaku's flame burned so bright that he couldn't control it. So he gave a part of his flame to the people and it became the kingdom of Konan. It continues to burn in the hearts of the people and it warms the land itself."

"How do you know that?"

"I read."

"Read what though?"

"Scrolls."

"ARGH!" Iname was ready to tear his hair out. "How can you be so talkative one minute and then go back to one-word answers the next? It's not normal, I tell ya, not normal at all."

"It's quite simple, Iname. I am a shadow."

"So?"

"So shadows are made from darkness and light."

"I don't-"

"Iname, are you really that dense?" Uruki glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "He's saying that shadows are the space between dark and light. So sometimes he'll illuminate you and other times he'll leave you guessing in the dark. Isn't that right, Namame?"

"Precisely."

"Well cut it out. I don't need any more riddles in my life," Iname glowered as they road into the city. "Ah, we're back."

"Yes. We'll rest for a day, two at the most, before we make our way back to Hokkan," Urumiya informed them as they steadily made their way towards the palace.

"What if Hatsui and Cassandra still aren't well by then?" Uruki demanded.

"Then we'll carry them, as we're doing now. We must return to Hokkan and inform Emperor Tokoyami of all that has happened and introduce him to the other warriors. Also we have to search for the last of the Genbu Shichi Seishi and we can't do that from here."

"What if they don't recover for days? Or even weeks?"

"Nonsense Iname, they'll be fine in less than a day. Now hurry up, brat, we're almost there."

Urumiya was eager to return to Hokkan. He had a feeling Cassandra would be safer there. They could protect her better than they could while traveling. The group rode up to the gates and was met by a frantic Saihitei.

"There you are! Chang, you're all right!" he stopped when he saw Cassandra and Hatsui. "What happened? Are they hurt?"

"No, Your Highness, they are merely exhausted from the battle and require rest," Namame replied and dismounted smoothly. "Iname and Uruki were just going to take them to their rooms."

"Yes, yes of course. You all must be tired; I'll have food brought to your rooms. Chang, what happened after you left?"

"Well Your Highness, it happened like this…"

While Namame spoke with the Emperor about what had occurred by the river, Urumiya went with Iname to bring Cassandra back to her room. Out of instinct, Cassandra had curled into the young man's arms as he carried her bridal-style through the halls. One of her hands was fisted in his shirt and Iname felt a surge of pride and protectiveness. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier, Cassandra. But I guess…you wound up saving yourself. _Urumiya pushed open the door as Iname walked in and lay her down gently. Iname knelt at the end of the bed and gently removed her shoes, unable to stop himself from tracing his fingers along her slender foot. _She seems so fragile and delicate, and yet she stood up to Nakago and managed to drive him back._ He smiled as he watched her squirm. _She's ticklish._ Urumiya cleared his throat and Iname backed up enough so that the other man could pull the blankets over her and they stepped back in silent contemplation.

"It will never work, Iname. When her task is complete, you must say goodbye."

"Are you so sure of that, old man? What about you? You'll be losing a daughter all over again. Because once she summons the beast god and makes her wishes…she'll be gone from all of us."

Urumiya glared at Iname. "Do not presume to know me, brat."

"You said it yourself Urumiya. You consider her a daughter."

"I know, but…" he looked back at Cassandra with an unusual look in his eyes. "I don't want to become close to her only to lose her."

"How do you think I feel?" he snapped and turned back to her as his heart tightened. "I love her."

"You're too young to be in love. I would wager you don't even know what love is."

"What is it then, Urumiya? Tell me."

"Love is work. It takes time to grow and mature into a bond that lasts for decades. To achieve that bond, you must work to understand your partner and yourself. When I took Mae with me to Hokkan, I knew it was love because we both toiled in the soil to make a living for our children and ourselves. We didn't have much time or strength for intimacy, but we had each other. Love is finding the little things, stealing the covers at night, arguing over nothing, sharing in the joy of one another while dealing with life's trials…and still managing to live happily together for all your days. That, Iname, is love. Strong and true."

Iname had been silent while Urumiya spoke. Although the man was only twenty-five…he had seen and known more than Iname could only dream of. At that moment, Iname knew that he truly respected Urumiya, despite everything. And he would follow where he lead.

"How did one man come to bear so many burdens?" Iname whispered.

"By seeing things and knowing things no man should ever experience," Urumiya went to the door. "Come. We should check the scroll for clues as to where our companions are and let her rest."

"Yes…"

Iname's hand shook a little as he closed the door. No matter what, Urumiya seemed to constantly surprise him. Beyond that, it made him think. How well did he know Cassandra? Would he be willing to work and fight to keep her? _Well that's a stupid question. Of course I would fight to keep her with me. _Iname did wonder, though, if Cassandra felt the same way. She hadn't said that she loved him. Just that she cared for him, which made Iname concerned. After all, he'd taken the chance and confessed to her…it was only right. Right?

As Urumiya and Iname tended to Cassandra, Uruki was with Hatsui. Now, Uruki had never had a partner in his life. He hadn't found anyone that made his heart pound, or his protective instincts rise. Hatsui did. The only trouble was, Uruki had no idea if Hatsui liked men in that fashion, but there was something about the young man that drew him in. _Then there's the fact of my being able to change into a woman._ That took things to another level entirely. Uruki hated to think that Hatsui would reject him or freak out just because of that. _Man or woman, it doesn't and shouldn't matter when it comes to love. If only…eh, I'm being foolish._

"I should just leave well enough alone. He's a fellow Genbu warrior and a friend. That is how it should stay. No sense in allowing feelings to dictate how I think. What kind of man would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

Nodding to himself as though to try and believe it was true, Uruki placed Hatsui in the bed. It was plush and comfortable, with sheer drapes for privacy and protection from the sun. Everything was calm and quiet, yet Uruki was reluctant to leave. _This is ridiculous. Just go out the door to your room, Uruki._ But he couldn't. Since he possessed two genders, sometimes Uruki thought that meant he had two ways of thinking. _Male and female. What a headache. _That was the truth. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers through Hatsui's hair. Even that simple touch was enough to make his heart race and his hands tremble.

"This is…insane…"

But Uruki sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. It felt as though his entire body was trembling as he leaned over Hatsui. He came so close, hovering just inches from Hatsui as the minutes stretched by like an eternity. _Am I really going to do this? Dear Genbu, I can hear him breathing…his breath is warm…_Uruki's arms trembled as he held himself aloft as tongues of fire licked at his body. He parted his lips slowly…and stopped. _I can't. I can't do it. _Uruki smiled and rested his forehead lightly against Hatsui's. The youth's heart slowed as the fire in his veins slowly died and he chuckled softly.

"I'm glad I didn't do it. After all, if I'm going to kiss you, it will be when you're awake. That way I can see your blue eyes…"

_As blue as the sea. The sea that is your strength._ Uruki rose to his feet and quietly left the room. Once the door was closed, he heaved a sigh and went to find Iname and the others. _I hope His Highness is all right. It could mean war with Konan otherwise._ He walked away without knowing that Hatsui had been awake and had felt Uruki's closeness. The heat of his body, the warmth of his breath, and the gentleness of his words. It had made his heart quake and had taken all Hatsui's willpower to remain calm and feign sleep. Hatsui pressed his fingers to his lips and looked thoughtful. In all of his years as a pleasure concubine for the Emperor, he had never once been kissed. He thought that he'd preferred it that way…

"I wasn't sleeping Uruki. I wouldn't have shouted if you'd kissed me."

Feeling decidedly put out, Hatsui sighed as he lay in bed. He was exhausted, but he was still bothered by the fact that Uruki hadn't kissed him. That he was bothered annoyed him and he growled. _What the hell's the matter with me? I bet I would have enjoyed it too. _Hatsui had learned many things in his time at the Kutou court. One could sleep with anyone…but it took something special to make it more. To make it more than sex, more than pain and blood. And Hatsui wasn't sure if he wanted something more from Uruki than a fling. _I could get behind the idea though._

"I wonder what it would be like to fall in love."

There was a reason Hatsui had lasted as long as he had in the Kutou palace. It was because of the part of his heart he'd kept hidden and locked away. It had given him a certain coldness and made him unattainable to everyone he was with. This had so intrigued the Emperor that he'd never grown tired of trying to possess Hatsui completely. All attempts had failed. When trying to break him didn't work, the Emperor had tried other tactics. All had the same result. Hatsui remained every cold and aloof. No one could break his barrier…until Uruki came along. The other man had saved his life, had taken him from Kutou, and allowed him to meet the Genbu no Miko. Ever since he had known he was Hatsui, he'd read and researched tirelessly in order to find out about the woman who had summoned Genbu 200 years ago. What he had found had been intriguing.

While Okuda Takiko had indeed returned to her world, because she hadn't been able to use her third wish, Genbu's powers had been in limbo for years. The beast god had been weakened severely with the death of his chosen maiden. The entire thing had ended in tragedy, with the Genbu warriors scattered to the four winds. Some had committed suicide; others merely went on living as shells of their former selves. One known as Limdo, the former Uruki, had been in love with the Lady Takiko and when she had died…_their fate was so tragic. Will that fate happen to us? Are we destined to meet the same ends as those who came before us? Is that the curse of the Genbu no Miko and the Genbu Shichi Seishi?_ Hatsui's hands clenched his blankets and he vowed he'd never let that happen.

"We will succeed this time. No one, not even Nakago will stop us."

Hatsui closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. For now he would rest and recover his strength. Later he would find some way to tell or show Uruki how he felt. That he would like his kisses. _Maybe it's time I let someone in. Perhaps I can finally unlock my heart._ It was a frightening thought, but Hatsui felt he was ready. It didn't really bother him that Uruki could change between a man and a woman. It was a nice combination in fact. With that, Hatsui smiled and drifted into sleep.

For the rest of the day, the Genbu Shichi Seishi rested and planned for their next move. It was around midnight when Cassandra woke up and stretched. She felt a lot better, but confined in the small room, and so decided to make her way outside to look at the moon and stars. She walked down to the rock-lined fishpond and smiled at the fish. Their scales glittered in the moonlight, making them look like jewels. The moon on the surface of the water rippled and Cassandra knelt down, trailing her fingers in the cool water. She thought about her powers and wanted to test them, to see if they were strong, and to possibly make them stronger. So she concentrated on a single fish, willing it to have more energy, and began to sing. At first, nothing happened, so Cassandra sharpened her focus and tried harder.

"There's a rainbow wind blowing so gently. Extending on a coast to the far horizon. When the sun came up, I heard a soft melody. It's a song full of the memories of our days gone by. Birds in the sky…"

Finally, she felt something rise in her and it burned in the tips of her fingers and the back of her throat. It was cold…but warm in turns. Black light glowed around her fingers and the fish as she concentrated. After a moment, the fish leaped about five feet into the air and performed several flips before splashing back into the water. Elated by her success, Cassandra giggled and sat back on a rock.

"I really do have powers…"

"Yes."

Cassandra yelped, flailed her arms wildly, and nearly fell into the pond. A callused hand reached out and caught her wrist just in time. As she straightened, she saw Namame give her a wry smile as he set her back on the rock.

"You really should stay away from water."

"Namame! You need to stop sneaking up on me like that. It's why I almost fell in the water," she laughed and settled comfortably again.

He said nothing, merely stood next to her as the two of them watched the fish splash about in the pond. The silence stretched between them, but neither was eager to break it. After the events of the past few weeks, such silence seemed like a welcome reprieve from their troubles.

"Could you do that again?"

"Do what?" when he said nothing, Cassandra thought for a while. "You mean the fish? You want me to do that to you?"

"Yes."

"I can try."

She rose and turned to face Namame. His black eyes didn't reflect the moonlight and she shivered a little. _Calm down. Focus, Cassandra. _She closed her eyes and focused her mind like she had before. Finally, she began to sing, the same song she had used to face down Nakago. She hadn't gotten too far when Namame pressed a hand to her lips and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she removed his hand gently.

"That is not the song. The other."

Cassandra had to think for a moment. "You want me to attack you?"

"No. Defend."

With that, he backed up and raised his hand. Razor arrows formed out of the shadows from Namame's hand.

"Wait, Namame, you're not serious are you?" Cassandra backed up as he let the arrows fly. "KYAH! You _are_ serious, aren't you?"

"Defend yourself."

She didn't want to hurt Namame, but he was relentless with his attacks. One of the arrows grazed her arm and Cassandra yelped. Her throat closed and she felt her fear try to rise up. _No! I've got to protect myself! _With steel in her spine, Cassandra straightened and faced Namame.

"Like a jewel, the sea shines bright as it engulfs everything in its path with love. It gives birth to seven lives and dreams to see!"

Cassandra had closed her eyes to help herself concentrate more and when she couldn't feel the arrows, she opened her eyes. Namame was still firing them, but around her was a glowing sphere of black light that absorbed the arrows on impact. Her eyes widened and she looked around. She was completely protected by the black light.

"Did I do that…?"

"Yes. Now lower it, Cassandra, before you pass out again."

He didn't have to tell her twice. The shield was dropped and Cassandra slumped over, pale as a ghost, as Namame caught her in his arms. A small smile came to her features as her heart swelled. _I can protect myself. I can!_

"Tired…"

"Yes, I'd imagine so. Considering the amount of energy you used, you should sleep until we've decided," and he scooped her bridal-style into his arms carefully.

"Decided what?"

"Out next move."

"Don't we have to find Tomite and Hikitsu? They're the last ones, right?"

"Yes. However," he began to walk back inside. "There is something in Gebu's scroll that is troubling…"

"What do you mean they're DEAD?"

Iname winced at the fury in Urumiya's voice. He hadn't wanted to tell the old man the news, but they'd drawn straws and he'd lost. Now Iname was facing down the furious guy and wishing he was somewhere else. Preferably far, far away from Urumiya.

"That's what the scroll said, Urumiya. Apparently the last two had a duty, something they had to do that prevented them from finding their final peace. So, they have yet to be reincarnated and their new forms can't be chosen until the souls pass on to the other side," he explained.

Cursing avidly, Urumiya slammed his fist into the wall. The dull thud and the pain was nothing as his mind whirled. This could set them back for months, perhaps years. It would be impossible to reason with those spirits if they were so determined to stay. Urumiya knew that much at least.

"This is…this will set us back for years if we're not careful and we have to return Cassandra to her own world before it's too late."

"What do you mean, 'too late'? What are you talking about old man?"

"Don't you see what's happening, Iname? We've all developed feelings for her. She's becoming more to us than the Genbu no Miko and to her we are more than just her warriors. You, idiot that you are, have already proclaimed your love to her. This is bad, brat."

"I know we have to get her home, but she _is_ more than the Genbu no Miko to us. She's special; she's more than any other woman could be to me. I know that it's true for you too. So what's with this all of a sudden?"

"It won't stop there, Iname. Don't you understand, boy? She can't stay! As much as I want her to, as much as we want her to, she can't. If she does…"

"The mistakes and tragedies of the past will happen once more."

Iname and Urumiya turned and saw Hatsui move into the doorway. His expression was pale and from the look in his eyes, it was clear that he had heard everything they'd discussed.

"What do you mean Hatsui?"

"If we try to keep Cassandra here, tragedy will befall all of us."

* * *

Well, Ree here again and here's another chapter of my story! Now, I did mention that this would be AU and since Genbu Kaiden hasn't finished yet, I'm assuming a lot of things about the time with Takiko and her Shichi Seishi. So if I seem to get a few things wrong…I'm sorry! For pictures of some of my Genbu characters, drop by my Deviant Art account under the name reeness. and let me know what you think! Thanks all and see you again soon with another chapter!

-Ree


	13. Revealed Love

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Revealed Love**

"Hatsui, what are you saying?"

"What do you know?"

"Hatsui, you shouldn't be out of bed! Get back there right now!"

Uruki appeared in the doorway behind Hatsui, his black eyes scolding as he wrapped an arm around his waist. The young man continued to reprimand him for being out of bed as he led him to a nearby chair. Everyone began talking at once and it took a very sharp whistle to quiet them.

"Honestly…"

"Namame's right, what are the four of you arguing about at this late hour? Hatsui, you should be in bed. It had better be important if you're willing to risk waking the entire castle."

Appearing as silent as a shadow, Namame emerged from the wall with Cassandra in his arms as she raised en eyebrow at her warriors. As he stepped inside, he went to the door and closed it before he placed Cassandra on a padded chair. She thanked him, folded her arms across her chest, and waited.

"Well?"

There was a pause as the four men exchanged glances. Namame moved to stand behind Cassandra's chair, at attention as any soldier should have been. Finally, Hatsui took a deep breath and went to speak, but Namame held up his hand for silence. Hatsui looked confused as he watched Namame flick his wrist lazily. Black fire circled the walls and sank into the shadows before vanishing completely.

"Even walls have ears."

"Thank you Namame," Cassandra said, pleased.

"Continue Hatsui," and with that, the black-haired man resumed his position.

Hatsui cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable at being the center of attention. The tension in the room was thick and Urumiya was glaring at him as though he were a criminal. Iname looked cross as he leaned against the wall and it seemed Uruki was the only support he had. The blonde teen was standing behind his chair, much like Namame was for Cassandra, and Uruki's hand rested on his shoulder. Finally, Hatsui took a deep breath and began.

"You all know that there was a Genbu no Miko and Genbu Shichi Seishi around 200 years ago and she gathered her warriors and together they summoned Genbu. This saved Hokkan and allowed Lady Takiko to be sent back to her own world after she made her first wish. You also know that Lady Takiko was killed before her third wish was made. What you do not know is what happened to her warriors after her death."

The group fell silent. It was true; none of them knew what had happened to their former namesakes. Cassandra looked worried and Iname moved closer, reached down, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"What do you know, Hatsui?" she asked.

He licked his lips, coughed, and tried again. Uruki sighed and got him a glass of water, which he sipped from before continuing. "Although the warriors were all strong, good men and women, they felt it. They felt the moment their priestess died and it destroyed them."

"How do you know this?" Urumiya demanded.

"I discovered this in the records of Kutou," and he pulled out an ancient looking scroll from his robe. "This is a journal kept by the former Hatsui. My namesake. Kutou had seized it and all other records of the Genbu warriors of the past when the prophecy was first laid down that a new Genbu no Miko would appear. I discovered it only recently, and that was when Cassandra first appeared. I knew the time had come for us to awaken and the prophecy would come to pass. I stole this scroll from their records and have kept it ever since."

"What does it say?" Uruki asked.

"It tells of their travels, of Hatsui's own origins, the summoning of Genbu…and the love between Lady Takiko and her Uruki."

Cassandra frowned thoughtfully. "Lady Takiko was in love with Uruki?"

"Yes. It was a forbidden, harsh love, but love nonetheless. However, this Uruki was very different from ours. When the priestess died, Uruki went mad and left five thousand corpses in his wake before his own winds finally destroyed him. Hatsui once more became an outcast and hid from the world inside his shell. Inami, the only female, went back to being a brothel madam and perished due to an overdose of drugs. Urumiya and Namame went into hiding and disappeared…no one ever knew what became of them. As for Tomite and Hikitsu…"

"We know they're dead," Iname smirked. "The only problem is finding out where their spirits are and why they're staying dead."

"Not only that, but why do you say this tragedy will befall us, Hatsui?" Urumiya demanded.

"Because the Genbu Shichi Seishi wanted to keep their priestess with them in this world. And she wanted to be with Uruki more than anything. If we try to do the same, these events could happen again. That's why we can't get to close to Cassandra…even though we may want to. If we did…" he glanced at his priestess with sad eyes. "We don't know what would happen."

"I don't think that's true."

At Cassandra's words, her warriors fell silent. She sat up straighter, her eyes determined, and braced her hands on the arms of her chair. Although what Hatsui said made her uneasy, Cassandra had to be strong. _I have to be strong for the others. _Green eyes burned as she clenched her hands.

"Cassandra?"

She smiled at Iname before turning serious once more. "I don't believe that it was just the loss of their priestess that caused such sorrow for the former Genbu Shichi Seishi. I think there's more to it than that. And while we shouldn't ignore the events of the past, we shouldn't let them rule over us either. We should make our own journey, take our own steps, and be strong for one another no matter what. That's really all we can do. We can write our own future without fearing the events of the past. I know we can do this…together."

There was a long pause as the men exchanged glances and considered Cassandra's words. Finally…

"I agree."

Namame's voice startled Uruki and he glanced at the shadow warrior. "How can you be so sure of this? Do you think we can really overcome the events of the past? Can we make our own future?"

"Yes."

"You're awfully confident then?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled," Iname said brightly. "We make our own journey. One step at a time. And the first of those steps is back to Hokkan."

"I agree. The Emperor must be informed of our status. Plus, the only logical place to look for the souls of Tomite and Hikitsu is in Hokkan. The scroll didn't give any clues as to where they'd be though," Uruki added.

"Then tomorrow we set off for Hokkan," Urumiya decided and they all agreed.

The next morning dawned bright and warm as the group of Genbu warriors prepared to make the trip back to Hokkan. Saihitei was with them as they saddled their horses and put on their packs, ready to say their farewells. Cassandra was feeling better than ever and she shielded her eyes from the sun and sighed. _It's so beautiful here._ She was really going to miss Konan and hoped that she'd be able to come back someday. _Speaking of missing things…_she glanced to the side and saw Saihitei there, surrounded by retainers as always. The young man was trying hard not to look upset, but Cassandra could see the tightness in his eyes and mouth. She slid down from her horse and went to Saihitei, enveloping him in her arms tightly. Although the retainers gasped and many of them sputtered protests, Saihitei just returned the hug after a frozen moment of shock.

_If she goes, then I'll be alone again. And Chang's going too…_he knew would miss his ever-faithful companion more than anything. But he was the future Emperor. He had to stand strong. So Saihitei released Cassandra after a moment and faced her with his head held high. His eyes widened as he watched her take off her necklace and he frowned as she took his hand. _What is she doing? _But that's when the priestess dropped her necklace into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Cassandra…?"

"Keep this with you, Saihitei, and know that no matter what happens…we'll always be friends. Don't forget that I still owe you for helping me find Chang. If you're ever in need, please don't hesitate to ask. If it's within my power, then I'll do whatever I can to repay you. Stay strong Saihitei, and don't forget-"

"Cassandra, it's time to go!"

"I'm coming Iname, chill out," she turned back to Saihitei and smiled. "Don't forget the music in your heart, Saihitei. Take care, and I'll come back for a visit someday, I promise."

With one final hug, Cassandra mounted up in front of Iname and blushed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She glanced back at Saihitei and waved as their party rode off. It was with hope in their hearts that they departed. Hope that they could rewrite the tragic fate of the Genbu Shichi Seishi. _We can change it. I just know we can_, Cassandra thought as she waved until she couldn't see Saihitei anymore. The men put their spurs to their horses as they rode through the main city and off into the country. The Genbu warriors were returning to Hokkan with good news and a new mission: to discover the whereabouts of Tomite and Hikitsu.

They rode for over a week, talking and arguing along the way as they got to know each other a bit more. Even though Hatsui's revelations had unnerved them, they were determined to forge their own path. Urumiya said himself that he refused to be ruled by the past. He lived for the present and the future. It brought up much discussion and debate as to how to handle the prophecy and the search for their comrade. No one brought up the thought of Cassandra having to return to her own world. Cassandra was thinking about it though. She was thinking of her family, school, and…actually was dreading going back to that world. As much as she wanted to say she wasn't running away from her troubles back home, she couldn't help but think that she was. It bothered her immensely.

Finally, after ten days on the road, delayed by luck, the elements, and Kutou assassins, the exhausted warriors reached Touran and rode towards the castle. Emperor Tokoyami and Empress Meilaka were awaiting their return inside. Once the group had left their mounts in the stables, they entered the throne room where Tokoyami rose from his throne, a broad smile on his face and his arms open for them. Urumiya bowed deeply before he clasped the man's hand. Iname also bowed and clasped hands with His Majesty.

"Emperor, Lady Empress, it's good to see you both," Iname said with a smile as Cassandra barreled past.

"Toko!" and she completely ignored the retainers and noblemen who uttered gasps and protests as she threw her arms around her friend. "Meilaka! Oh you're looking beautiful as always!"

"Cassandra," he chuckled and gave her a squeeze before she stepped back. "You've done wonderfully, more than I could have ever hoped for. I am very proud of all of you. Thank you."

"Toko," Cassandra took his arm and led him to where Uruki, Hatsui, and Namame were waiting. "May I introduce three of the Genbu Shichi Seishi? They've become good friends, so be nice."

"When am I ever not nice?" he chortled and then turned to the newcomers. "Greetings, gentlemen, and welcome to Hokkan."

"Your Majesty, Lady Empress," Uruki stepped forward and knelt, black eyes bright. "I am Xiang Teki, but my true name is Uruki. I'm seventeen, hail from Hokkan, and my powers are over wind. It is an honor to meet you."

"As it is to meet you, Uruki. Rise."

Uruki did so and beckoned Hatsui over. The young man's eyes shone as he knelt and lowered his head quickly. "Emperor, I was born in Hokkan but was stolen and sold to Kutou when I was young. I am twenty-three, and this is a true homecoming for me. My name is Lin Haichi and my powers are over water. It is truly an honor to be in your presence, Majesty."

His voice trembled and Tokoyami's eyes took on a gentler look. "Welcome home Hatsui. We are pleased and honored to have you among us."

With a nod, Hatsui rose and discreetly brushed a hand over his eyes. He went and stood next to Uruki, a small, trembling smile on his lips. The room was silent as the group waited to see what Namame would do. Cassandra shifted in place and gnawed on her lower lip. _He's served Saihitei for practically his entire life. Well…he's served Konan his entire life at least_, she amended. _So he might not accept Toko as his Emperor. That could cause a problem._

"I am Mu Chang, Your Majesty. I have spent ten of my twenty-three years serving the Emperor of Konan. I do not accept you as my Emperor, but I shall serve faithfully to Cassandra as Namame, warrior of shadows."

There were several gasps when Namame declared that he wouldn't accept Tokoyami as his Emperor. Most from outraged nobles. Even Cassandra had flinched a little. _Still, it's his decision…I guess._ Tokoyami, however, stood calm amongst the whispers, his expression unreadable.

"I understand, Namame. All I ask is that you allow me the opportunity to earn your trust and respect. To show you that I am someone that you can pledge your allegiance to," he replied calmly.

"Thank you, Emperor."

With a nod, Tokoyami turned back to the others and smiled. "Come. You must tell me of your travels and what you have learned."

The group moved to one of the audience rooms and each told Toko about their journey. He was exceptionally pleased that they had built trust with the future Emperor of Konan; especially considering their ties with other kingdoms weren't the strongest. When they brought up the concerns about Tomite and Hikitsu, the Emperor paled and sighed, his eyes tired.

"I had hoped their spirits would have rested once you arrived, Cassandra. But I realize now that their duty to their priestess, Lady Takiko, is too strong. The spirits of Tomite and Hikitsu reside in a cave on Mt. Koku-zan. They have watched over Hokkan for the past 200 years and they are the reason that we have enjoyed these centuries of peace, even as Kutou expands around us. They stand watch over Lady Takiko's Shinzahou. I must warn you…these are phantoms. Ghosts from long ago and they cannot be killed. They also have all of their powers they did when they were alive. If you go to them, it could mean your death."

"I know that, Toko," Cassandra stood at the window, gazing in the direction of Koku-zan. "But I'm still going. Tomorrow."

"Very well. For now though, you all should return to your rooms and get some rest. You have had a long journey."

With that, the group disbanded, each going their separate ways for the moment. Cassandra smiled as Iname yawned, staggering into his room across from hers. Even Urumiya looked exhausted as he nodded and went to get some sleep. Hatsui had fallen asleep and Uruki grinned wickedly at Cassandra as he carried the young man into his room. She giggled and closed her door quietly. _Even as things keep piling up, at least those two will be happy. _She had to admit, she was nervous about meeting the phantoms of Tomite and Hikitsu. _No…I'll be meeting them. That they don't have bodies shouldn't matter. Still, they were loyal to Lady Takiko, not me. And if Namame's words told me anything, it's that men with honor serve only those who have earned their respect. I haven't earned theirs yet._

"They've been standing watch for 200 years…such loyalty would be a gem beyond price. More than anything a royal could hold."

"You're quite right, Cassandra."

"KYAH!" she yelped and tumbled back into a chair. "Taiitsukun! What are you doing here?'

"I came to congratulate you on locating Hatsui, Uruki, and Namame and to commend you on finding your powers. Nakago will surely think twice before challenging you again. However, there are many obstacles in your path. You will need something to magnify your voice and make it stronger."

"Make my voice stronger…oh! I know!"

Cassandra scrambled for a piece of paper and a stick of charcoal. Once they were in her hands, she started to sketch. She wasn't much of an artist, but the likeness was close enough. Taiitsukun looked over her shoulder as she drew and her expression became one of understanding. Cassandra pointed out how she wanted it to work and the mechanics of the drawing and the god nodded. The old woman closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Black and silver light formed between her hands as something took shape. Finally, it was created. A sleek microphone trimmed in black and silver with the emblem of Genbu emblazoned in the face solidified and floated into Cassandra's hands. _It's so warm…_

"There. This microphone shall be yours, Genbu no Miko. No one else may touch it and if they tried, it would instantly appear in your pocket again. It is tied to you and you to it. You will find many other details as well."

"Thank you Taiitsukun. It's perfect."

She ran her fingers over the cool metal, noting how it was the perfect length and weight for her. The grip was molded to her hand and when she touched the emblem, it changed into a small round coin that she could tuck into her pocket and keep with her. Taiitsukun cleared her throat suddenly.

"Cassandra, you know that as the Genbu no Miko you must not love any man. You must not see your warriors as more than guardians. The line between the priestess and her guardians must not be crossed. Understand?"

"What?" Cassandra looked up in disbelief. "Taiitsukun, you can't be serious!"

"I am. The gods seek out a virgin's unspoiled flesh. In joining with a man, you will lose all right to summon the beast god. Every priestess thus far has made the foolish mistake of falling in love with one of her warriors. It has always ended in tragedy. So you must set aside your growing feelings for Iname. Nothing will ever come of it except for the fate you are trying so desperately to change."

Cassandra's eyes widened and her hands trembled in her lap. _I feel weak…they've all ended in tragedy…_but just as quickly, bubbling anger rose in her. _How dare she try to tell me what to feel? _Taiitsukun was silent, her gaze knowing as Cassandra rose from her chair and faced the deity.

"With all due respect, Taiitsukun, I will not set aside my feelings for Iname. Nor will I do so for any of my other warriors. We are going to change the tragic fate of the Genbu Shichi Seishi by forging our own path. I will make my own choices and my own fate. Just because I love Iname doesn't mean that the relationship will be consummated. Iname and I shall wait. No matter how long it takes, I'd wait forever for him, longer if I had to. Taiitsukun…love isn't something the gods can control. No one can tame it. Not even you."

That's when she realized what she just said and Cassandra gasped, pressing her lips to her mouth. _Did…did I just say I loved Iname? _But even as she tried to find rationalization to it, the young woman knew in her heart that it was true. _I do love him. He's always been there at my side; so gentle, so kind…he was the one who first saved me in this world. _She'd never spoken to anyone about her feelings for Iname and now she'd just blurted it out to Taiitsukun. Needless to say, she turned red from embarrassment and averted her eyes. Taiitsukun on the other hand just started to laugh.

"Taiitsukun…?"

"You've certainly grown Cassandra. You would never have had the courage to speak to me like that before. I'm quite proud."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. If you are determined to go through with this, to overcome Lady Takiko's legacy, then you will need the strength to do so. Still, you must heed my warning: you must never join with any man or you will lose the right to summon the beast god. You must remain pure."

Cassandra flushed a bit darker, but nodded. She understood that she had to remain a virgin in order to summon the beast god Genbu and fulfill her duty. Still, she had a hard time believing that she had come so far and had become so strong. _But who knows? I may be wrong. _Cassandra smiled and thanked the old woman before Taiitsukun made her exit. Once she was alone, she sat back down in her chair, her body shaking. _I really love Iname. _But Taiitsukun's words were still ringing in her ears and she bit her lower lip. _I can't tell him though. I can't. If I do, then he'll want to pursue me and we can't take the chance of the past repeating itself. _Her throat closed and her eyes burned as she realized she could never tell Iname, or anyone, her true feelings. _I can't take that chance. I have to think of the future. _The room was starting to feel stifling, so Cassandra got up and went out her side door to the small garden beyond.

It was cold out that night, but Cassandra was getting used to it and rubbed her arms absently through her thick coat. She breathed in the clean, cool air and sighed. Even the air smelled different to her. _It's so unlike Tokyo. It's even different from America. _Cassandra didn't feel the pang of loneliness she usually had when the thought of her old home came up. For the first time in a long time, Cassandra felt like she was home. It was as though her soul was putting down roots and her fate was becoming intertwined with that of her warriors. Of Hokkan itself. She reached out a hand and brushed at the snow on the bushes. Even though there was peace in the air, there seemed to be a dark sense of foreboding. As though someone was watching and waiting for the right time to strike. Cassandra shivered.

"How long will this uneasy peace last? What's more…how long will it be before the priestesses of Seiryu and Suzaku arrive?" she sighed and rubbed her chilled hand. "Because I have a feeling the three of us are fated to meet."

"Really?"

"KYAH!" Cassandra whirled around and caught sight of solemn deep blue eyes and she sighed. "Hatsui…what are you doing out here? You scared me out of my mind, sneaking up on me like that."

"My apologies, priestess, it wasn't my intent."

He moved slowly, but with fluid grace until he was standing next to Cassandra. She took a moment to drink him in, noting how silent he was and how he seemed so mysterious. _Just like the sea. You can hardly tell what mood its in until it's too late. _The silence was calm, but not deafening, as though she was at the bottom of a lake. Content to let it last, Cassandra gazed back out at the snow-covered garden and waited to see what Hatsui wanted.

"I'm sorry Cassandra."

"For what?"

"For not taking more time to get to know you. For thinking you were like Lady Takiko. You will not let anything happen to us. I know that now," and his expression gentled. "Uruki told me you saved his life. How you saved Urumiya's soul. Then there's Iname…"

Cassandra flushed. "Hatsui, I really didn't do that much. All I did was follow my heart. It told me I couldn't let Uruki die. It told me not to let Urumiya lock himself away. And it will always lead me back to Iname. My heart has lead me to all of you. I don't regret anything, Hatsui, and I'm not going to abandon any of you. I've made my choice and I'm going to stick with it. Namame showed me that loyalty is something to be treasured and I will treasure mine to you."

He fell silent after that, his mind storming with emotions. The foremost was surprise. _How can one young girl become so strong? For people she barely knows, she would be willing to give her life. _Without saying a word, Hatsui turned and pulled Cassandra into a hug. _She's everything I could have hoped for in a priestess. Despite the things I have done, I know she'll accept me for who I am. How many others can say that? She won't leave us. I know she won't. _He trembled as he held her tightly, the memories of his time in Kutou becoming further away every moment. Hatsui had a new start and he wasn't going to let it slide by.

As Hatsui wrapped his arms around her, Cassandra hugged him back tightly. From what little she knew of him, she understood that this was a rare occurrence. Hatsui had been brought up to never reveal his innermost thoughts and Cassandra felt her heart ache. _I can't leave them. I just can't…_she sniffled slightly as they both drank in the comfort and security they needed. _They need me. But probably not as much as I need them. _With a final squeeze, Hatsui pulled back. The young man's eyes were overly bright, but his expression was calm.

"Cassandra, thank you. Thank you for everything," and he took a moment to collect himself before he spoke again. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course Hatsui."

"It's…well, it's about Uruki."

"What about him?"

Hatsui absently rubbed the back of his hand. "I think…I think I might be developing feelings for him. As more than a friend. I've been wondering if perhaps I was just grateful to him for saving me. But after a time…I realized that it was more. When he tried to kiss me-"

"He tried to kiss you?"

"Yes. And…" he turned to her, liquid silver pooling in his eyes. "I wanted him, Cassandra. I wanted him so badly and it frightened me. Wanting someone like that has never happened to me before."

"Hatsui…" she walked him over to a bench outside her room and sat down. "How did it scare you?"

"Well," he sat down and cleared his throat. "For the longest time I've had to keep my heart locked away, my feelings sequestered in order to survive in my world. I wanted my heart at least to be pure. After all, I was nothing but a whore to the Emperor of Kutou and if I was ever released and was blessed enough to fall in love…I wanted to at least give my pure heart to that person. Especially since my body is so soiled from everything I've done."

"Oh Hatsui…" she reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "You're so much more than that. You're a strong and intelligent young man. Didn't you prove how strong you were when you fought the Kutou soldiers at the lake? Uruki would be lucky to have someone like you to love."

Cassandra stroked his hair as she felt her robe become damp. The young man trembled as he struggled with emotions and feelings that he'd never had before. That he hadn't allowed himself to have.

"Do you really think so Cassandra?" he whispered, voice thick. "I don't know if I could handle…"

"I know so," she said firmly.

"I certainly think so."

The new voice startled them and Hatsui sat up quickly, trying to swipe at his eyes and the tears there. Uruki stood framed in Cassandra's doorway, black eyes serious as he regarded the two of them. But there was a sly smirk on his face that bespoke of mischief he was about to wreak.

"U-Uruki!" Hatsui got to his feet and smoothed his clothes. "Did you…? How long were you…?"

"Cassandra, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Hatsui alone please."

"Of course."

She rose to her feet before Hatsui could utter any protests and touched his arm lightly as she disappeared into her room. Silence descended on the two as Uruki took Hatsui's arm and lead him deep into the garden and across the way. Hatsui stammered and protested, but followed along as his legs felt like rubber.

"Uruki, how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know how you feel about me."

_No! I didn't want him to know! Not like this! _Hatsui gasped as he was pushed up against the wall outside of Uruki's bedroom. The cold air bit at him, but suddenly he was feeling rather warm. He hadn't wanted Uruki to find out and now that he had…_what is he going to do to me?_

"Go ahead, hit me if you want."

"Why would I hit you?"

"Because you're disgusted by my admission and-"

Before Hatsui could say more, Uruki leaned in and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. The young man pressed close, the warmth from his body sent shockwaves down Hatsui's spine, and he found himself clinging to Uruki desperately. It was all he could do to stay afloat as Uruki sucked and nipped, teased and took. Uruki's arms wound around his waist and his palms rested on his back, clutching his shirt tightly. When Uruki flicked his tongue out to stroke his bottom lip, he gasped and was treated to a much deeper kiss. _So hot…_his head spun as a flush rose to his cheeks. _Is this what kissing is like? Or is it just because it's Uruki that I'm feeling like this?_ He keened softly as Uruki broke the kiss, his lips hovering teasingly above and out of reach. His breath was hot and Hatsui shivered.

"More?"

"Uruki…"

Hatsui knew he should protest, he really should, but all was lost as Uruki opened the door and pushed them both inside. _I've waited too long for this. I can't let it all fall away now._ Although sex wasn't anything new to him, Hatsui knew that it would be something different, something special, with Uruki…

As she watched the door close, Cassandra smiled and let the drape fall back over her window. _Be happy. Be happy for all of us. _Even if she couldn't tell Iname she loved him, it was good to see them together.

"Good night you two."

* * *

WOW, it has been a long time since I've updated, yes? Sorry bout that, but a rather bad storm knocked out the power and the internet on my computer, so while it's given me time to write…it also prevented me from getting online. WOE IS ME! Anyway, Part 1 of The Prophecy of Genbu is finished. Hand-written anyway. There are still a few more chapters to be uploaded :D Please read and review!


	14. Guardians of the Frozen Mountain

**Title**: The Prophecy of Genbu

**Series**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES. The Fushigi Yuugi universe belongs to Watase Yuu-san and I do not claim this universe whatsoever. I am only writing a story for fun, not profit. For other notes, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Guardians of the Frozen Mountain**

Hatsui spent the night in Uruki's arms, learning the joys of just being with someone. While they didn't have sex, it was another sort of intimacy that he'd never experienced before. It was so strange for Hatsui to be on the receiving end of tender touches and loving kisses, when all of his life such things had been forbidden to him. Yet he drank it all in, never wanted it to stop, and the dawn came all too soon for him. The young man lay in Uruki's bed, dressed in the young man's embrace and nothing else. _What a wonderful night…and nothing really happened between us. _He smiled at the sleeping Uruki. _It was the emotion, the feeling behind those actions that made them so special. _They lay together, skin on skin, with blankets wrapped around their waists to preserve some modesty. _I don't want to get up. I don't want to lose this feeling. _He let his eyes slide closed and smiled as he savored the memories a bit more. The castle was still asleep and he didn't intend to move too soon.

_I feel so safe. As if all of the demons in my past have been driven back. _They would never truly be slain, that much he knew, but Hatsui was glad to know that he didn't have to face them alone anymore. _Not only do I have Uruki…_and he smiled a bit more. _But I have Cassandra. I have friends, true friends, and that will be more than enough in the days to come. _They would need each other more while they tried to forge their own destiny. He didn't realize that he'd been shifting around in his sleep until Uruki grunted and rolled over, pinning Hatsui to the mattress. His black eyes were sleepy and his blonde hair was a wild tangle around his face and Uruki grunted.

"Stop thinking so hard, Hatsui. It makes you roll around and you woke me up. Dunderhead."

"Oh…sorry Uruki."

But he was smiling and Uruki raised his eyebrow. He could tell the other wasn't really sorry and he flopped down on top of him.

"You're not sorry," he nuzzled close sleepily and Hatsui wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just…not used to being woken up like this."

"Then we'll have to change that. And you're moving into my room."

"What? When did you decide this?"

"Last night. I intend on having you in my bed every night from now on."

"Uruki!"

The blonde youth laughed merrily, kissed Hatsui's nose, and rolled out of bed. They had a lot to do before they set out to Mt. Koku-zan and sought out Tomite and Hikitsu. Uruki yawned and went to splash some water on his face, completely unashamed of his nude state. _It's like he was born to walk around naked_, Hatsui thought amusedly as he rolled out of bed to get dressed. Uruki paused as he pulled on his shirt and pants and glanced out the window. _It's snowing. _In the back of his mind, he wondered if they could reason with the spirits protecting Lady Takiko's Shinzahou. _They've been there for two centuries. I wonder if we'll ever be able to convince them to accept Cassandra…_

"You seem dazed, Uruki, and more so than usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now come on, or we'll be late for breakfast."

Hatsui raised his eyebrow as Uruki grumbled under his breath. Hatsui was already dressed in black pants and was buttoning up his dark green coat as they made their way to the dining hall. When they got there, Iname and Cassandra greeted them warmly. Urumiya and Namame grunted as they sipped strong tea and Uruki laughed. _I forgot, those two are nothing without their morning cup of tea_, he thought to himself and sat down. Hatsui merely smiled and placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder before he took his seat. Iname raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but Cassandra smiled and handed him another serving of omelets. The young man flushed slightly and muttered his thanks. As he reached for the food, their fingers brushed and then both Iname and Cassandra were blushing.

"Not over breakfast you two," Urumiya grunted.

"He should be human around noon or so," Iname teased. "Isn't that right old timer?"

"Shut it brat."

"Your comebacks are lacking Urumiya," Namame poured another cup of tea and sipped slowly.

"Shut up Namame."

Cassandra, Uruki, and Iname laughed while Hatsui just smiled. Conversation flowed easily between them as the group planned how to approach the spirits and Mt. Koku-zan later that day. Hatsui was rather grateful though that Namame was as silent as he was. Both of them had hidden secrets, depths that the others didn't know of, and it made him feel less like an outsider. Hatsui nibbled on some rice as Namame sipped clear soup across from him. Their eyes met and the two men gave small smiles, understanding more in that gesture than some people could in entire conversations. Uruki hadn't missed it though and scowled. _We'll see about this…_and he reached below the table, lightly stroking Hatsui's inner thigh. The man jumped at the sudden touch and spilled his rice over the table.

"What are you doing?" Hatsui hissed.

"Sitting here. What else?"

"If you think I'm-"

"Come on you two, no lover's spats at the breakfast table," Iname chided.

Uruki gasped, turned red, and started to rail at Iname for the pot calling the kettle black. The comment made Hatsui flush slightly, but he didn't say anything and his reaction got an eyebrow raise from Urumiya. The man looked ready to ask what was wrong, but Hatsui just shook his head.

"All right, that's enough all of you," Cassandra snapped and rose. "It's time we were off."

Her tone and the garments she wore caused the others to stare and she flushed. _So I'm wearing men's clothing today! Get over it! _For the past few journeys, Cassandra had been in women's clothes and found them more cumbersome than anything she'd ever worn. Men dressed simpler, without all of the frills, and for that she was grateful. So Cassandra had donned black pants, black boots, and a black long-sleeved tunic that fit to her body and was trimmed in silver. It fit her better and came with a pocket to keep her microphone in. But it appeared to have shocked her friends.

"What?"

"You…you're wearing men's clothes!" Iname sputtered.

"I think she looks cute," Uruki grinned and nibbled a bit of rice.

"It doesn't matter if she looks cute or not! You've got Hatsui, you shouldn't be looking at anyone else!"

That sparked another argument and Cassandra smiled as the boys fought rather like brothers at the breakfast table. In the midst of all their arguing, she suddenly realized something. _I'm going to be fifteen today. Today's my birthday. December third…_she trailed off in thought. Although she wasn't sure how time passed between worlds, Cassandra had figured out the Hokkan calendar and was going by that now. And she did feel older, had grown a little, so thought it was the perfect time to celebrate her birthday. She chuckled softly.

"Come on you guys, enough fighting, it's time for us to go."

Namame nodded and rose, followed by Hatsui. Iname and Uruki glared at each other before they rose and Urumiya finished up his tea and grabbed some bread and cheese for the road. It wasn't too far to Mt. Koku-zan, but he didn't want to be unprepared. _Especially if it comes down to a fight. _He was still groggy as he followed his teammates out of the room and to the stables. They would have to take hardier horses for this trip and the palace servants were already waiting for them. But so was Empress Meilaka, and she smiled.

"Cassandra, may I speak to you please?"

"Of course Lady Empress. You don't have to ask."

She waved her teammates onward and went with Lady Meilaka to a deeper part of the stables. The men spoke quietly, preparing their horses and packs and had just mounted up when Cassandra returned, a bright smile on her features. _That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for her! _And she hummed softly under her breath as she mounted her horse, steering it to the exit.

"What's got you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" Iname asked as he rode over. "What'd the Empress want?"

"It's a woman thing Iname. You wouldn't get it," she giggled and signaled her men. "Come on guys! We've got some ghosts to face! YAH!"

And the Genbu Shichi Seishi rode from the stables with a burst of speed and the thundering of heavy warhorses. It didn't show on her face, but Cassandra's stomach was twisting with nerves. _If they don't accept me…I don't know what I'll do. _She knew that it would be a long and difficult road ahead to win the loyalties, or at least the respect, of Tomite and Hikitsu. _But I'm ready to take on that task. I have to. _Her eyes hardened as they plowed into the deep snow leading up to the mountains. _I HAVE to do this._ The trails to the mountains were too hazardous about halfway up, even for warhorses, and so the Genbu warriors had to leave them at a small shelter and make the rest of the way up on foot.

"Why didn't anyone tell me to bring boots?" Iname was shivering as they broke through the thick snow, Urumiya and Namame leading the way. "I think I've lost all the feeling in my toes."

"Let's just hope that your toes don't turn to ice and break off," Uruki grouched and unfurled his fan. "Now stand back."

"Uruki, wait-!" Cassandra cried.

But it was too late. The blonde-haired youth waved his fan and a strong tornado barreled in front of Urumiya and Namame and blasted a path clear to the top of a large plateau. In the process, he managed to bury his teammates chest deep in snow, and wound up burying Cassandra almost completely.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! DAMN IT URUKI!" she shrieked and held out her hands. "My chest is being crushed!"

"Uruki you moron!" Urumiya snapped.

Iname went over and began to dig Cassandra out of the snow, noticing how badly she was trembling. _Damn it Uruki! _With a mighty tug, Iname heaved Cassandra out of the snow, but he didn't let go and their momentum took them backwards until they landed in soft powder, Cassandra straddling Iname's thighs. Her cheeks were dark red, and not entirely from the cold either. They were so close, and even in the cold of the snow, she could feel his warmth through their coats. _Taiitsukun…why did you have to tell me? Why did you have to present the ultimate temptation on a silver platter right in front of my face?_ She pushed herself up and smiled, holding out a hand to Iname, which he took and stood up.

"Thanks Iname…"

"You're…you're welcome."

He pulled away quietly as they continued to make their way up the side of the mountain. _I don't understand. One moment she acts as though she loves me and the next minute she pulls away from my touch. I'll never understand girls. Not in a million years. _He was starting to wonder if perhaps he wasn't being realistic. _She's a girl from another world…probably has a boyfriend back home too. _Although Cassandra hadn't mentioned anything of the kind, Iname couldn't help but feel awkward and uneasy. _Don't think about it now. We'll talk about it later._

"Hey Iname, stop daydreaming, we're here!"

Indeed, the group had arrived to the hidden entrance to the cave that held the Shinzahou. Namame and Urumiya were examining a large boulder that had been moved in front of the entrance. Hatsui clamored up the side and looked around up top, trying to see if there was any other way inside. Namame frowned. _I feel a strong darkness inside of this cave. But it isn't evil in any form…it's something else. _He wasn't sure what it was, but it left a sour taste on the tip of his tongue.

"Give it up Namame, we can't move this boulder," Urumiya grumped and stepped back, brushing snow off his coat.

"Then we won't."

And with that, Namame went to Cassandra and took her hand. Urumiya's eyebrow raised and he grabbed onto the shadow warrior's coat just as the three of them vanished into the darkness.

"Aw shit!" Iname cursed and stood in front of the rock. "Namame you damn bastard! Urumiya you old fart! Get back here!"

Iname's words fell on deaf ears. Namame, Urumiya, and Cassandra were inside the cave and were immediately assaulted by a cold blast of air. _It's freezing in here! _Cassandra shivered and rubbed her arms.

"It's like we're in a tomb of ice," she whispered, eyes widening as she saw her breath. "What if we can't get out?"

"We can get out. If Namame can get us in, then he can get us out," Urumiya muttered and shivered. "Which way?"

"This way."

Namame walked down the passageway, not needing any light to show him the way. _I can feel the darkness that surrounds them. These souls aren't evil…but they are strange. What is that aura? _Namame was confused and he didn't like it. Especially if it meant leading Cassandra into danger. He glanced back and noticed that she was starting to look a bit uneasy, even as she shivered from cold. Urumiya noticed it too and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Cassandra. We won't allow anything to harm you."

She nodded, but didn't relax as they made their way deeper into the cavern. _It's getting colder the deeper we go…_she shook all over and rubbed her arms to try and get some warmth back in them. After a few more feet, the trio stopped and Namame held up his hand.

"Stop!"

Just as he spoke, ice flew from the depths of the cavern in the form of snakes and Urumiya stepped in front of them to block Cassandra from the attack. Namame wrapped the shadows around them in a protective barrier as jagged ice arrows also shot at them from the darkness. Cassandra withdrew her coin and with a toss it took the shape of her microphone.

"No intruders shall pass beyond this point!"

"Thieves shall be punished in the name of the Genbu no Miko!"

Two figures appeared out of the shadows, glowing with green light. Cassandra's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. _Oh man…here we go. _One was a young man who looked no older than Iname and the other was an older male who appeared to be around Urumiya's age. They were dressed in what seemed to be clothes from ages past and Cassandra knew the time had come to face them. She stepped forward, but not past the boundary of Namame's shield.

"You are Tomite and Hikitsu, who served the Lady Takiko, am I right?"

"Yes. I am Tomite!" the younger said, drawing another arrow.

"And I am Hikitsu," the elder intoned, voice grave. "We do not forgive thieves, even if they're women."

"Please, let me explain. We're not thieves, we're-"

"Silence intruder! We know why you have come and you will not reach the Shinzahou. Know our loyalty to the Genbu no Miko!" Tomite snapped and cocked an arrow in his bow.

Tomite fired, his ice arrows so fast that Cassandra lost some of them in her line of vision and one managed to pierce Namame's shadow barrier and slashed her upper arm. She cried out and pressed a hand on her shoulder, feeling hot blood trickling down her arm. _Stay strong. I've got to talk to them. _But when Tomite fired more arrows, she scowled and raised her microphone.

"I made a wish upon a distant shooting star, that I'd find the seven constellation points of light. Like a jeweled star that had been separated from those points of light, to know these bonds of fate is to believe."

Glowing black energy began to lace through Namame's shadow barrier and the air crackled with power. Tomite gasped and paused, his arrow in his hand. _That power…but that light is different. But this is impossible! Lady Takiko was already our priestess! She can't be! _Growling, the youth snapped out of his initial surprise and began to fire arrows once more, the ice striking against the barrier but not passing through. Cassandra's eyes burned as she sang, putting all of her strength behind the music that rang through the cavern. Namame stepped back and lowered his shadows. _She can do this. _Movement caught his eye and he held out an arm to block Urumiya from going to aid Cassandra.

"She must do this on her own."

"Namame…"

"It's the only way."

Urumiya paused and grit his teeth. _Damn it, he's right. If we try to help her now, we'll only make her appear weak._ So he stood down, watching as Cassandra kept defending herself from the volley of ice that Tomite continued to fire. His aim was becoming more desperate as he saw the shield wasn't fading. Cassandra was nearing the end of the song and her eyes narrowed. _I won't get anywhere just defending like this. I have to attack. _She reached the end of the song, but the wall of black light still held. _I'll show them that I can fight. I will fight! Even if you are Genbu Warriors, I have to fight you! _She took a deep breath as the melody in her mind changed and she began to sing again. This time, it was the song she used against Nakago, with the intent to harm them. The black light around her grew stronger and the barrier exploded in several beams of light and shot at the two spirits.

"That light!" Tomite gasped and cried out as one of the rays actually hit him. "She…she struck me…the wench! It can't be! Takiko was always bathed in silver light! I will never accept this girl as the Genbu no Miko! She's not her…she's not Takiko!"

Tomite's anger burned him and he readied his bow once more, firing arrows in a blind rage. _She's not Takiko! She's not the girl I loved! And how dare Genbu try to replace her with this wench?_ The force of the rage behind his attacks managed to draw more blood from Cassandra, but she didn't flinch. If anything, she poured more of her anger and her determination into the song and managed to drive Tomite's arrows back at him. The spirits didn't dodge, but allowed the shards to pass right through them as they regarded Cassandra.

Hikitsu was calm as he watched the young woman. Her attacks hadn't struck him, most likely because he hadn't attacked her in the first place, but they were powerful. That much he could tell. _She's bathed in the light of Genbu. I can feel it. But this light is different than Lady Takiko's. _He glanced at his younger comrade. _Chamka is impulsive. _And he glanced at the girl again. _She's about the age of Lady Takiko…_and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tomite. She is bathed in the light of Genbu."

"NO! I won't accept this! I WON'T!"

"Tomite…" he sighed. "Stop this Tomite. She is Genbu's chosen priestess. Just as Takiko was."

"Hikitsu! Are you so willing to replace Takiko just the way Genbu has done with this wench?" and he pointed angrily at Cassandra, eyes flashing fire. "After all we did…he replaced her! Tossed her aside! Are you going to do the same?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Cassandra had grown tired of listening to them argue and decided to finally speak up. _Especially considering they've stopped attacking me. _Wordlessly, Namame walked forward to stand at Cassandra's let. Urumiya was right behind him and stood next to her right. Tomite and Hikitsu had stopped arguing the moment they sensed her warriors come to stand by her side. Tomite's eyes were hostile, unrelenting, and he growled. Hikitsu had a steady gaze, searching and curious. _I don't know what he's searching for in me. But enough is enough._ She pocketed her microphone and stepped forward to confront them.

"Thank you," she said and took a deep breath, bowing deeply. "My name is Cassandra and I was brought here by Genbu to become the Genbu no Miko. When I arrived, I knew nothing of this world, its history, or even about Lady Takiko. All I knew was that these people…my warriors and friends…needed me. And I thought that if I was the Genbu no Miko, I could make them proud, save Hokkan, and overcome my own fears. When I learned there were still two members of the Genbu Shichi Seishi here, protecting Lady Takiko's Shinzahou, I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet the men who had given so much for their priestess."

"You didn't come here for the Shinzahou?" Hikitsu's voice was calm and thoughtful. "You just came to meet us? Even though you have warriors of your own? You should have known we would never accept you."

"I…" she trailed off and sighed. "I know. But I'm not here to replace Lady Takiko. I'm here to perform the task I've been given. Still, even though you are still her warriors…I would like to consider you as allies."

"I won't accept you no matter how many pretty words you say," Tomite spat.

"I'm not asking you to. I only ask that you give me the chance to prove myself to you. To show that while I am not Lady Takiko, I am the Genbu no Miko. Genbu himself chose me for this task and I will live up to his expectations. As well as those I have for myself. I'd never attempt to replace her, because she and I are two different people. She meant so much to you and a part of your hearts will always belong to her. All I ask is the chance. The chance to forge my own path in this journey. I know that things are different than they were when you were alive, but we've faced our own struggles and we've fought to overcome them."

"You could never know our struggles! What would a pampered little child like you know of suffering?"

"Tomite, enough."

"It's all right Hikitsu," in truth, she felt warmed that the other man was going to give her a chance. But Cassandra turned to Tomite and unfastened her jacket. "Take a good look at this Tomite…"

She pushed her jacket and shirt aside, revealing her bare shoulder in the pale light of the cave. There, on her skin, was a jagged, ugly scar where Nakago had nearly killed her months before. The wound had never truly healed, despite the care of Nyan-nyan. It was raised, bumpy, and an angry red instead of the pearl color it should have been. Tomite's eyes widened in shock as he took in the size of the wound and the area where it was located. _It nearly pierced her heart._

"This wound I received for saving Uruki's life," she said quietly, but firmly. "It was given to me by Nakago of the Seiryu Shichi Seishi. I was willing to die for Uruki, a man I had met only hours before. He had become a friend, was one of my warriors, and he nearly died as well to try and protect me. And at that time, I hadn't yet tapped into my powers and was helpless against Nakago's attack. I was numb with terror but I never regretted that choice."

Tomite had been shocked into silence and Hikitsu glided forward. His transparent fingers brushed the ugly wound and Cassandra shivered. _His touch is like ice itself. _But she didn't flinch or back down. Hikitsu's expression was unreadable, but he appeared to be thinking.

"What are you doing Hikitsu?"

"Tomite…" the elder man turned to the younger. "Takiko would have welcomed such a girl in our ranks. She would have respected her courage and loyalty for the brave men who fight for her. And we can do no less."

"But Hikitsu!"

"Don't you agree Tomite?"

The man's voice was frosty and he raised his eyebrow at the impetuous youth. Tomite growled under his breath as he regarded the man who was his oldest friend. _Emthatt, why are you doing this? Why are you going to accept this wench? _Still, he had to admit that he was shaken by the proof before him. She was facing him alone, with her warriors standing in the background rather than at her side and he had to give her a bit of credit for that. _Let's see what she's made of._

"Fine. I agree."

"Very well," and Hikitsu turned back to the group. "Lady Cassandra, we will allow you the chance to prove yourself to us."

"You will?"

"Yes. If only for Lady Takiko's sake. We shall allow you to prove yourself worthy of being called the Genbu no Miko," Hikitsu spoke and then glanced back. "You two. Warriors."

"What?" Urumiya demanded.

"Leave us. We wish to test Cassandra alone."

"Now wait just a-"

"It's all right Urumiya. I'll be all right," Cassandra went over and placed a hand on his arm. "Namame?"

The darker man nodded slowly and grasped Urumiya's arm. They vanished into the shadows and Cassandra felt a little of her confidence vanish with them. _I'm on my own now…_she glanced back at Tomite and Hikitsu and took a deep breath. _This is what I wanted after all. I have to do this._

"We have seen that you are bathed in the light of Genbu," Hikitsu intoned firmly. "But in order for us to believe that you are worthy of becoming the Genbu no Miko…you must pass our test."

"What is your test?"

The spirit's eyes gleamed and he raised his hand to his bandana. "You will see…now, look into my eye!"

Against her will, Cassandra found herself gazing into an empty eye, but for the sigil gleaming in the center like a bizarre iris. Hikitsu gazed at her, looking deep into her soul, and forced Cassandra to relive some of her worst memories. The day that her father had announced their move, the day her brother had moved away from her home and left her alone, the time her mother left them, her experiences with Nakago and the harder times with her friends. The man saw so much pain, so much hurt, but deep beneath he saw the wellspring of hope. He saw her desire to help her friends, to save the people of Hokkan, but he also saw a bit of selfishness in her reasons. _Although I cannot blame her for that. Takiko had similar reasons for wanting to come to this world. But this one…this one has a stronger will, and a strong power that's waiting to be awakened. Perhaps she will be the one to complete what cost Takiko her life._ Hikitsu pulled his hand back and secured his bandana once more.

"You have many scars in your young heart, Lady Cassandra. In many ways you remind me of Lady Takiko…but I think that if anyone could rewrite the fate of the Genbu Shichi Seishi, it would be you."

"Did you really see all that?" Tomite demanded, disbelieving.

"I did. And you will have to take my word for it that this girl does not mean us harm. Nor does she wish to take Takiko's place in our hearts," he glanced down at Cassandra, who had fallen to her knees, head bowed. "And for that she has my respect and gratitude."

Cassandra looked up, hoping against hope that what he said was true. That he would accept her as his priestess. Although Tomite looked less than thrilled, Hikitsu slowly inclined his head to her.

"How could you Emthatt?" Tomite demanded. "She is nothing! NOTHING!"

"She is more than she appears Chamka. Why don't we reserve judgment about whether to pledge our loyalty to her until she has truly proven herself worthy? Although that scar on her shoulder is testament to her bravery," Hikitsu smiled slightly as Cassandra rose. "Return to your warriors, Lady Cassandra. We will reserve judgment about you until you have proven yourself in our eyes."

"I understand. Thank you. Both of you."

She sighed, wondering how she was going to get out, when Namame appeared from the shadows, hand extended to her. Cassandra smiled and waved to the two spirits before she took the man's hand and stepped through the shadows. The bright light outside shocked her and she raised her arm to her eyes.

"Well?" Urumiya demanded. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We just had a long talk."

"About?"

Cassandra laughed. "Now that's a secret I'll never tell. Come on, let's go home."

"What about our team? What do we do if we're two warriors short?" Uruki asked as they began the trek down the mountain.

"Tomite and Hikitsu won't abandon their duty to Takiko, which means they won't return to heaven or be reincarnated until someone comes to claim the Shinzahou. And that someone can only be from the Suzaku or Seiryu groups. Don't ask me how I know this, I just…have a feeling."

"But that could take years! What do we do until then?" Uruki shook his head in shock.

"That's simple," Cassandra said with a grin. "We train. We wait, and we train, until the day comes when someone from the Suzaku Shichi Seishi or the Seiryu Shichi Seishi proves himself or herself worthy enough to claim Lady Takiko's Shinzahou. Until that time, there is nothing we can do."

"Now that," Urumiya came up to her other side and hugged her. "Is a very good idea."

And so it was decided. The Genbu Shichi Seishi would move to a remote location in the mountains of Koku-zan to train for the day that the Suzaku Shichi Seishi or the Seiryu Shichi Seishi would come for the Shinzahou. After they returned to the palace, the group decided to use one of Emperor Tokoyami's mountain palaces for their training grounds and moved there immediately. They stayed in the mountains for many months out of the year, traveling only when Hokkan's brief spring and summer came to gather supplies and train in different areas. As the years rolled on, it seemed as though the Shinzahou would remain in Mt. Koku-zan with no one to claim it and release Tomite and Hikitsu from their eternal duty. Five years passed…until the day Yuki Miaka and Hongo Yui opened the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth.

* * *

Well, we're nearing the end of the story…or are we? :D Please look forward to more uploads from me, and we have just two more chapters to go before the real fun starts. Aren't you all excited? Sure you are! Please read and review!

Ree


End file.
